Leo Inter Serpentes: Erstes Jahr
by germanoutlander
Summary: Eine Nacherzählung der Originalserie, aber dieses Mal trägt unser Held Grün und Silber statt Rot und Gold. - Übersetzung von „Leo Inter Serpentes: First Year" von Aeternum, zu finden im AO3 unter /works/922767/chapters/1792728 - Zweites Jahr jetzt online!
1. Kapitel 1

**Anm. d. Autorin:** Vielen Dank an Cynical Turkey für all deine großartige Beta-Arbeit und dafür, dass ich dir die ganze Nacht über willkürliche, aber dringende Fragen stellen darf. Du bist mein eigener kleiner wilder Welpe und ich liebe dich dafür. Und an thirtywhacks, der/die so viel Zeit mit mir verbracht hat, die verworrenen Details der magischen Welt zu analysieren. Ich kenne niemand sonst, der so lange darüber debattiert, wie der Unterricht in Hogwarts geplant wird. Unsere Fandom-Verflechtung ist etwas Wunderbares.

 **Anm. d. Übersetzerin:** Da mich die „Leo Inter Serpentes"-Serie von Aeternum sehr begeistert hat, habe ich mich – mit ihrer Erlaubnis – an eine Übersetzung gewagt. Ich hoffe, ich kann dem wunderbaren Original gerecht werden. Falls ihr einen Fehler findet, freue ich mich über Hinweise!

* * *

 **Kapitel 1** **, in welchem Harry erste Freundschaften schließt**

Harry betrat Madam Malkins Geschäft allein und betrachtete die ganzen altmodischen Kleidungsstücke an den Wänden. Am Ende des Geschäfts bekam ein bleicher blonder Junge schwarze Roben angepasst. Harry versuchte, ihn nicht anzustarren, aber das war der erste Zauberer in seinem Alter, den er traf und er war neugierig. Würde er erkennen können, dass Harry von allem, was er heute gesehen hatte, keine Ahnung hatte?

Seine Träumereien wurden von Madam Malkins Ankunft unterbrochen, als sie ihn neben den blonden Jungen leitete. Sie warf ein schwarzes Gewand über und kniete sich hin, um es abzustecken. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, dem Jungen zuzulächeln.

„Gehst du auch nach Hogwarts?", fragte Harry ihn schüchtern.

„Ja, meine Eltern kaufen gerade einige andere Sachen", antwortete er bevor er seine Hand ausstreckte. „Ich bin Draco."

„Harry", antwortete er während er nervös Dracos Hand schüttelte. Lange Jahre in der gleichen Schule wie Dudley hatten Harry misstrauisch gegenüber jedem gemacht, der ihm Freundschaft anbot, denn es endete nie gut.

„Weißt du, in welchem Haus du sein wirst? Also, in welchem du gerne sein würdest?", fragte ihn Draco.

Harry schaute ihn verwundert an. „Haus?"

„Schul-Haus!" rief Draco. Als er Harrys verständnislosen Blick sah, fuhr er fort: „Du weißt schon, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff?"

Harry schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich erst gestern erfahren, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Die meiste Zeit meines Lebens bin ich bei Muggeln aufgewachsen."

Draco schaute ihn komisch an. „Bei Muggeln aufgewachsen? Sind deine Eltern magisch?"

„Waren sie – sie sind gestorben und ich bin bei seitdem nicht-magischen Verwandten aufgewachsen", erklärte Harry verlegen.

„Wirklich? Wie bist du dann hergekommen? Ganz allein?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Nein, Hagrid hat mich hergebracht. Er ist der Wildhüter in Hogwarts und hat mir geholfen, zu meinem Verlies in Gringotts zu kommen und meine Schulsachen zu kaufen."

„Hagrid? Ich habe von meinen Eltern von ihm gehört. Sollten sie dir nicht einen Lehrer schicken, der dir hilft? Ich habe gehört, dass sie das so für Schlamm- äh, Muggelstämmige machen." Zu Harrys Verwirrung sah Draco unwohl aus.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber bisher war er sehr hilfsbereit und schau mal", Harry zeigte aus dem Fenster, „er hat mir ein Eis gekauft!"

Draco drehte sich um und sah Hagrid auf der Straße fröhlich winken. „Mh, das sieht eigentlich ziemlich gut aus. Ich denke, ich werde Mutter dazu bringen, mir auch eins zu kaufen."

„Du bist fertig, Lieber", sagte Madam Malkin zu Harry bevor er antworten konnte. Er dankte ihr und drehte sich zu Draco um. „Also, ich seh' dich dann wohl in Hogwarts", sagte er lächelnd.

„Ich vermute es." Draco lächelte zurück. Damit ging Harry bezahlen und gesellte sich zu Hagrid nach draußen.

* * *

Harrys letzter Monat bei den Dursleys war der schönste, an den er sich erinnern konnte. Endlich konnte er ihnen – wenn auch nur für das Schuljahr – entkommen und sie hatten so große Angst vor ihm und seinem Zauberstab, dass sie ihn ausnahmsweise in Ruhe ließen. Da er keine Hausarbeiten zu erledigen hatte, widmete sich Harry dem Lesen seiner Schulbücher. Nachdem er sich während der Unterhaltung mit Draco so ahnungslos gefühlt hatte, war Harry entschlossen, wenigstens ein gründliches Verständnis seiner Schulfächer zu haben, wenn er in Hogwarts ankommen würde.

Harry hatte bereits eine Idee davon, welche seine Lieblingsfächer sein würden: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke. Das einzig Interessante in seinem „Geschichte der Zauberei"-Buch war, dass er einen Namen für Hedwig, seine Schneeeule, finden konnte und obwohl er die anderen Bücher auch mochte, sprachen sie ihn nicht wirklich an. Aber Verteidigung… Sein ganzes Leben wurde er schikaniert und schlechtgemacht, weshalb er die Idee, sich den bösen Dingen, von denen er las, zu wiedersetzen, sehr mochte. Was Zaubertränke betrifft, musste Harry für die Dursleys kochen, seit er groß genug war, den Herd zu erreichen. Aber das war immer langweiliges, fades Essen: die Dursleys bevorzugten simples, englisches Essen und Spaghetti Bolognese war das aufregendste für sie. Harry freute sich auf das Herstellen von Zaubertränken, die Erkältungen heilen oder Haare wachsen lassen konnten. Nach jahrelangem Kochen von Fleisch mit Beilagen klangen Zaubertränke fantastisch.

All dies ging Harry durch den Kopf als er die Dursleys vom Bahnhof King's Cross wegfahren sah. Sie hatten ihn nur so weit gebracht, da sie Dudley in ein Krankenhaus brachten, um seinen Schweineschwanz entfernen zu lassen. In Erinnerung an Hagrids kleine Rache kichernd, fand Harry einen Gepäckwagen für seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig und er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zug.

Als er auf sein Ticket schaute, kamen leise Zweifel in Harry auf. Gleis neundreiviertel? Das konnte doch nicht stimmen. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Gleis neun, in der Ansicht, dass er etwas falsch verstanden haben musste. Als er aber dort ankam, war er immer noch verwirrt. Wie er erwartet hatte, befand sich Gleis neun direkt neben Gleis zehn und es gab keine Hinweisschilder, die Hogwarts erwähnten.

Harry rollte seinen Gepäckwagen zu einer Absperrung und fing an, in seinen Taschen nach seinem Hogwarts-Brief zu suchen, um dort weitere Anweisungen nachzulesen. Er überflog ihn, fand aber nichts. Frustriert schaute er zu Hedwig auf und ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

Sein Gepäckwagen verschwand.

Anscheinend waren Gepäckwagen genauso gehorsam wie Einkaufswagen, dachte er, während er beobachtete, wie der Gepäckwagen langsam durch die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen rollte. Zögernd drückte er seine Hand gegen die Steine und schnappte nach Luft, als sie hindurchglitt. Es war, als ob die Absperrung gar nicht existierte! Er schaute sich um, nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, packte die Griffe des Gepäckwagens und schob.

Er schnappte erneut nach Luft als er auf einem Gleis, offensichtlich Gleis neundreiviertel, herauskam. Eine scharlachrote Lokomotive blies Rauch über das Gleis, das voller Leute in Gewändern, herumrennender Kinder und Eulen in Käfigen war. Mit einem Grinsen für Hedwig machte er sich auf den Weg das Gleis entlang, um ein leeres Abteil zu finden. Nicht allzu weit entfernt fand er ein Abteil, in dem nur zwei Personen saßen. Zwei kleine, nervös aussehende Kinder in seinem Alter. Sie mussten auch Erstklässler sein und sahen freundlich aus.

„Hallo, darf ich mich zu euch setzen?", fragte er sie. Als beide nickten, hievte er Hedwig und sein Gepäck in den Zug und setzte sich. „Hi, ich bin Harry."

Der rundliche Junge lächelte scheu. „Hi Harry, ich bin Neville. Das ist meine Kröte, Trevor." Neville hielt eine hässliche Kröte in den Händen, die darüber nicht allzu glücklich aussah. Hedwig starrte sie mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen an.

„Und ich bin Hermine", sagte das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren neben ihm. „Neville, ich glaube, du solltest die Kröte besser wegpacken. Harrys Eule sieht sie an, als ob sie ihr Abendessen werden soll."

„Hedwig kommt nicht aus ihrem Käfig", sagte Harry zu Neville. „Trevor ist sicher." Neville lächelte nervös, warf einen Blick auf Hedwig und sperrte Trevor in einen kleinen Rattankäfig.

„Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht", sagte Hermine selbstgefällig. „Also Harry, ich nehme an, du bist auch ein Erstklässler?" Als er nickt, fährt sie fort: „So wie Neville und ich. Ist es nicht aufregend? Ich war ja so überrascht, als ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Ich hoffe –"

In diesem Moment flog die Abteiltür auf und Draco sauste hinein, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und zog die Vorhänge zu. Er drehte sich um, sah Harry und lächelte.

„Es tut mir so leid, zu unterbrechen", näselte er während er sich neben Harry setzte. „Aber Crabbe und Goyle machen mich im Augenblick wahnsinnig und ich halte schon den Gedanken daran nicht aus, sie die ganze Fahrt über am Hals zu haben."

„Schon okay, es ist schön, jemanden zu sehen, den ich kenne. Das sind Hermine und Neville und das ist Draco." Harry lächelte als sich die anderen begrüßten. Er war noch nie zuvor in der Lage gewesen, jemanden vorzustellen. Es war fast so, wie Freunde zu haben. „Wer sind Crabbe und Goyle?"

Draco verzog das Gesicht als er antwortete. „Oh, ihre Väter sind mit meinem befreundet. Ich kenne sie seit Jahre, aber ehrlich gesagt, sie sind zwei der dümmsten Menschen, die ich je getroffen habe. Ich habe überlegt, dass ich mich jetzt, wo ich nach Hogwarts gehe, mit Leuten anfreunde, die in der Lage sind, Wörter mit mehr als zwei Silben zu verstehen." Er lehnte sich zurück und lächelte sie süffisant an.

Bemüht darum, die geschockte Stille zu unterbrechen, rätselte Harry, was er sagen könnte. „Also, äh, wisst ihr, in welchem Haus ihr sein werdet?"

„Naja, ich hoffe Slytherin, meine ganze Familie war in Slytherin. Aber ich glaube, Ravenclaw wäre auch nicht allzu schlecht. So lange es nicht Hufflepuff ist. Ich denke, ich würde den Zug zurück nehmen, wenn ich in Hufflepuff sortiert werde." Draco zitterte etwas. Als er ihre verständnislosen Blicke sah, fuhr er fort: „Entschuldigt, ich weiß, dass Harry nichts über die Häuser weiß. Was ist mit euch?"

Neville schluckte bevor er antwortete. „Meine Oma will, dass ich wie meine Eltern Gryffindor werde, aber ich werde wahrscheinlich in Hufflepuff sein."

Bevor Draco antworten konnte, klinkte Hermine sich ein. „Weißt du, wie den Häusern zugeordnet werden?", fragte sie.

„Ja, meine Mutter hat es mir gesagt. Wir müssen den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, der liest unsere Gedanken und schaut, in welches Haus wir am besten passen. Ich nehme an, du bist muggelstämmig?" Harry würde Dracos Blick nicht als freundlich beschreiben.

„Oh, ja. Bevor du reinkamst habe ich gerade erzählt, dass ich so überrascht war zu erfahren, dass ich eine Hexe bin! Ich hoffe, dass es in Hogwarts kein Nachteil für mich sein wird, dass ich nicht in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen bin?" Sie sah Draco erwartungsvoll an.

Harry bemerkte, dass Draco einen Moment zögerte bevor er antwortete: „Nein, schulisch fangen wir alle so ziemlich gleich an."

„Oh, das freut mich zu hören! Natürlich habe ich schon alle Schulbücher gelesen und ich brenne darauf, einfache Zauber auszuprobieren. Eigentlich –" Sie lehnte sich vor, schnappte sich Harrys Brille und tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab an. „ _Oculus Reparo!_ "

Hermine strahlte als Harry und Neville sie mit großem Respekt anschauten und sogar Draco sah leicht beeindruckt aus. Sie lehnte sich vor, um ihm die Brille wieder auf die Nase zu setzen und erstarrte. „Was ist das auf deiner Stirn?"

Harrys Hand schnellte vor seine Narbe. „Oh, das ist –"

„Du bist Harry Potter! Ich habe alles über dich gelesen!", rief Hermine. Neville starrte ihn an, aber Draco sah verletzt aus.

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, wer du bist, als wir uns in der Winkelgasse getroffen haben?", wollte Draco wütend wissen.

„Hab ich doch! Wir haben uns doch sogar die Hand gegeben!", protestierte Harry.

„Ja, aber du hast nie gesagt, dass du Harry _Potter_ bist!", murrte Draco während Hermine und Neville sie beobachteten.

„Klar und zwar darum!", erwiderte Harry. „Ihr drei starrt mich an als ob ich ein Freak bin, glaubst du, ich will das? Pass auf, Hermine, du hast gesagt, du warst überrascht als du herausgefunden hast, dass du eine Hexe bist? Was wäre damit herauszufinden, dass du nicht nur magisch begabt, sondern auch berühmt bist? Ich bin _nichts_ von dem hier gewöhnt. Ich kann mich nicht mal an den Grund dafür erinnern, dass ich berühmt bin. Also könnt ihr alle bitte aufhören mich so anzuschauen und wieder normal werden?"

Die anderen nickten und rutschten auf ihren Plätzen herum. Die Gruppe schien in betretenes Schweigen zu fallen als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Irgendetwas zu essen, ihr Lieben?", fragte eine rundliche Hexe.

Die nächsten Minuten waren damit gefüllt, dass die vier aussuchten, was sie haben wollten. Überwältigt von den Auswahlmöglichkeiten und glücklich darüber, zum ersten Mal Geld zu haben, bestellte sich Harry eines von jedem. Auf die ungläubigen Blicke der anderen hin erklärte er: „Ich, äh, ich hab zuhause nie viele Süßigkeiten bekommen. Und die hier sind alle super!" Hermine nickte zustimmend, aber Draco und Neville sahen überrascht aus.

„Sie sind nicht _so_ gut", sagte Draco, einen Schokofrosch mampfend. „Schau, sie haben noch nicht mal die neusten Schokofrosch-Karten. Noch ein Dumbledore." Er warf die Karte auf den Platz zwischen sich und Harry. Neugierig hob Harry die Karte auf und las die Beschreibung auf der Rückseite.

„Also, wenigstens unser Schulleiter sieht ziemlich cool aus", sagte Harry. „Ich frage mich, wie der Rest der Lehrer sein wird. Weißt du das?" Er drehte sich zu Draco.

Der Rest der Reise verlief angenehm und ohne weitere Verlegenheiten. Harry und Hermine löcherten Draco und Neville mit Fragen über Hogwarts. Draco war ganz in seinem Element, ihnen Sachen zu erklären und ab und zu meldete sich Neville mit eigenen Informationen zu Wort. Als sie sich ihre Schulroben anzogen, fühlte sich Harry gut auf die neue Schule vorbereitet.

Als der Zug die Station in Hogsmeade erreichte, winkte Harry Hagrid zu während dieser alle Erstklässler zu den Booten führte, die sie nach Hogwarts bringen würden. Harry, Draco, Hermine und Neville teilten sich ein Boot, aber sie sprachen nicht viel während sie zusahen, wie das Schloss vor ihnen langsam immer größer wurde. Sie blieben zusammen während sie sie die Treppen hochstiegen und Draco ignorierte die Rufe von zwei bulligen Jungen, von denen Harry annahm, sie seien die unglücklichen Crabbe und Goyle.

Am Haupteingang übergab Hagrid sie an die ernst aussehende Professor McGonagall. Sie gab ihnen eine kurze Erklärung der Schulhäuser und der Zuordnungszeremonie, bevor sie sie für einige Minuten alleine lies.

Harry hörte einigen der Gespräche um ihm herum zu und lächelte als er sich zu Draco umdrehte. „Ich bin froh, dass du mit uns im Zug gesessen hast. Hättest du uns nicht gesagt, was die Zuordnungszeremonie ist, würde ich vielleicht genauso ausflippen wie die Leute hier. Hast du gehört, wie der eine Junge darüber sprach, dass wir mit einem Troll ringen müssten?", flüsterte er.

Draco kicherte als Antwort. „Die Moral von der Geschichte, Harry, ist, dass du immer auf mich hören solltest, weil ich immer Recht habe."

„Blödmann."

„Trottel."

Harrys Antwort wurde von den Schreien einiger Schüler überdeckt. Erschreckt schaute Harry sich um und sah einige Geister über den Köpfen der Menge fliegen. „Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass es hier Geister gibt!"

„Hast du Angst, Harry?"

„Nein! Ich bin nur… Überrascht."

„Tja, ich konnte ja nicht zulassen, dass du schon alles wusstest, oder?", fragte Draco. „Wenn ich das gemacht hätte, würdest du dich mit mir langweilen und weglaufen."

Harry versuchte gerade einen Weg herauszufinden, der nicht erbärmlich klang, um Draco zu sagen, dass er nicht dachte, jemals von ihm gelangweilt zu sein, als McGonagall zurückkam, um sie ihn die Große Halle zu führen. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Mund offen fiel als er den riesigen Raum wahrnahm. Hunderte Schüler saßen bereits an vier langen Tischen und sie alle starrten die Erstklässler an, als sie zum vorderen Bereich des Raumes gingen. Der gesamte Raum war von Kerzen beleuchtet, die über den Tischen schwebten, direkt unter der Decke, die aussah wie der Nachthimmel.

Hermine sah ihn herumschauen. „Sie ist verzaubert, so dass sie wie der Himmel draußen aussieht. Ich habe darüber in der _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ gelesen."

Die Erstklässler drängten sich nervös zusammen, als McGonagall sie zu der freien Fläche im vorderen Teil des Raumes trieb. Die Haustische endeten hier kurz vor einer Plattform, auf der der Lehrertisch stand. Vor diese Plattform platzierte McGonagall einen Stuhl und einen alten, geflickten Hut. Die gesamte Halle verstummte, als der Sprechende Hut einen Riss an seiner Krempe öffnete und über die vier Häuser sang. Als er fertig war, begann McGonagall damit, die Erstklässler alphabetisch aufzurufen. Einer nach dem anderen gingen die Aufgerufenen zu dem Stuhl und bekamen den Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt.

„Granger, Hermine!" Harry klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, als sie sich aufrichtete und zu dem Stuhl marschierte. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Harry gesehen, dass einige Leute sich kaum hinsetzten bevor sie zugeordnet wurden, es bei anderen aber länger dauerte. Hermine saß fast fünf Minuten auf dem Stuhl bevor der Hut „GRYFFINDOR!" brüllte. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindortisch warf sie Harry ein erleichtertes Lächeln zu. Laut applaudierend drehte Harry sich zu Draco und Neville um. Draco lächelte selbstzufrieden zurück, aber Neville sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Als er an der Reihe war, drehte Neville sich hilfesuchend zu Harry um.

„Es wird schon werden", sagte er und klopfte Neville auf die Schulter. Er stolperte zu dem Stuhl, wo fast so lange brauchte wie Hermine. Schließlich schickte ihn der Hut auch nach Gryffindor und er setzte sich neben Hermine.

Als Draco aufgerufen wurde, drehte er sich zu Harry. „Ich seh dich auf der anderen Seite", sagte er bevor er zu dem Stuhl hochging. Er hatte den Hut kaum auf seinen Kopf gesetzt als er schon „SLYTHERIN!" rief. Draco lächelte Harry selbstgefällig zu und schlenderte zum Slytherintisch. Harry bemerkte, dass er sich bewusst neben die Erstklässlerinnen setzte, um Crabbe und Goyle, die auch nach Slytherin gekommen waren, zu vermeiden.

Jetzt, da er allein mit Fremden war, warte Harry nervös darauf, dass sein Name aufgerufen wurde. Als es soweit war, ging er inmitten eines raunenden Meeres von „Harry Potter!" schnell zum Hut. Um nicht die Schülermenge anschauen zu müssen, viele waren aufgestanden, um besser sehen zu können, warf Harry einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch. Das letzte, was er sah, bevor ihm der Hut über die Augen rutschte, war das ernste Gesicht eines schwarzhaarigen Lehrers, der ihn anstarrte.

Mit dem Hut über seinen Augen wartete Harry erwartungsvoll. Der Hut begann, in sein Ohr zu sprechen.

„Hmm, schwierig. Sehr schwierig. Viel Mut, sehe ich. Auch kein schlechter Verstand. Da ist Talent, du liebe Zeit, ja – und ein Drang, dich selbst zu beweisen, also, das ist interessant… Also, wo soll ich dich hinstecken?"

„Slytherin oder Gryffindor, Slytherin oder Gryffindor", dachte Harry.

„Aber ja, das ist, was ich eh vorhatte… Du würdest in beiden Häusern erfolgreich sein, das stimmt. Hmm. Mutig wie du bist, ich glaube dir würde Slytherin guttun…" Harry erschreckte, als der Hut kicherte. „Ja, selten wie _das_ ist, in dem Fall wirst du besser eine Schlange… SLYTHERIN!"

Harry blinzelte ins Licht als der Hut von seinem Kopf gezogen wurde und ging zum Slytherintisch. Er gab sein bestes, die Schüler zu ignorieren, die sich streckten, um ihn zu sehen und rutschte neben einen grinsenden Draco auf die Bank.

„Ich wusste, du schaffst es", sagte Draco.

„Wusstest du? Der Hut nicht. Es sah so aus, als wär er unentschieden zwischen hier und Gryffindor", antwortete Harry.

Draco lachte nur. „Ooh, ein großer mutiger Löwe in Slytherin? Dieses Jahr wird lustig!"

Harry lachte über Draco als ein großer, schwarzer Junge neben Harry auf die Bank rutschte. Die Zuordnungszeremonie war vorbei und nachdem sie über Dumbledores merkwürdige Rede gelacht hatten, stellten sich die Erstklässler gegenseitig vor. Neben Harry und Draco waren das Blaise Zabini, der letzte Schüler, der sortiert wurde; Theodore Nott, ein ruhiger, dünner Junge, der glücklicher war, zuzuhören als zu sprechen; Crabbe und Goyle, die nur grummelten, ihre Namen seien Vince und Greg, bevor sie sich auf das gerade erschienene Essen stürzten; Pansy Parkinson, ein stupsnasiges Mädchen, die sich selbst als Sprecherin der Erstklässler-Mädchen sah; Tracey Davis, ein kleines, asiatisches Mädchen mit Brille; Daphne Greengras, ein schlankes Mädchen, die nicht aufhörte, mit Hilfe ihres Spiegelbildes auf einem Trinkglas ihre Haare zu glätten; und Millicent Bulstrode, die alle außer Vince und Greg überragte. Draco schien Pansy, Blaise und Theodore schon zu kennen, allerdings wollte er seine Bekanntschaft mit Vince oder Greg immer noch nicht zeigen. Harry entschied, ihn später nach ihnen zu fragen.

Harry schaute sich interessiert in der Halle um, bei der bloßen Magie des Ortes überwältigt. Das Essen vor ihm war aus dem Nichts erschienen und er stürzte sich gierig darauf, glücklich darüber, einmal genug zu essen zu haben. Hier und da schwebten Geister umher, über und durch die Schüler; ein hagerer Geist mit schweren Ketten schwebte eine Weile hinter Harry und stellte sich selbst als der Blutige Baron und Hausgeist von Slytherin vor. Wenn Harry nicht schon entschlossen gewesen wäre, gut in der Schule zu sein, wäre er es nach der Warnung des Blutigen Barons geworden, dass er von ihnen erwartete, den Hauspokal das siebte Jahr in Folge zu behalten.

Harry starrte die anderen Schüler an und winkte Hermine zu, als sie ihm vom Gryffindortisch aus zuwinkte.

„Hast du grade einem _Gryffindor_ zugewinkt?", wollte Pansy wissen.

„Äh, ja?" Harry war von ihrer Reaktion irritiert, aber Draco verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Wir haben sie im Zug getroffen, Pansy. Sie sind… in Ordnung."

„Sie sind _Gryffindors_ ", sagte Pansy vernichtend. „Ihr ganzes Haus ist sowas wie der Todfeind von unserem!"

Draco lachte darüber. „Pansy, glaubst du das wirklich? Gryffindors? Sicher, sie stürmen in Sachen, ohne sich erst darum zu bemühen, sie zu verstehen, aber sie sind harmlos. Sie sind wie… wilde Welpen: Jeder Slytherin, der etwas taugt, kann sie ihrem eigenen Schwanz hinterher jagen lassen, um sie dann loszuschicken, ihre eigenen Spielsachen zu zerstören."

Sogar Pansy lachte mit, trotzdem fühlte Harry sich schuldig, als er an Hermine und Neville dachte.

„Draco Malfoy, Verteidiger der einfältigen Gryffindors", näselte Blaise. „Ich nehme an, als nächstes erzählst du uns, dass Hufflepuffs einen Sinn haben?"

„Natürlich haben Hufflepuffs einen Sinn", antwortete Draco. „Jemand muss doch der letzte beim Hauspokal sein."

„Was ist so schlecht an den Hufflepuffs?", fragte Harry, als die anderen wieder lachten.

„Hast du dem Hut bei seinem Lied nicht zugehört?", fragte Pansy kichernd. „Gryffindors sind mutig, Ravenclaws sind schlau, Slytherins sind einfallsreich und Hufflepuffs arbeiten hart? Das bedeutet doch nur, dass sie ihren Mangel an natürlichem Talent ausgleichen müssen."

Harry lachte mit den anderen, aber ignorierte die Unterhaltung danach. Er mochte es nicht, sich über Leute lustig zu machen, die er noch nie getroffen hatte, und außerdem wusste er nicht genug über die Stereotype über die Häuser, um selbst etwas beizutragen. Stattdessen schaute er zum Lehrertisch, wo ihm der schwarzhaarige Lehrer ins Auge fiel, den er vorher schon bemerkt hatte.

Er lächelte immer noch nicht, aber schaute Harry an, als ob er ein unerwartetes Rätsel wäre. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet, war er eine imposante Figur, besonders im Vergleich mit dem Lehrer mit Turban neben ihm. Harry versuchte anhand von Dracos Beschreibungen herauszufinden, wer er war, als urplötzlich ein jäher Schmerz durch seine blitzförmige Narbe fuhr.

„Au!" Er hielt sich eine Hand an die Stirn, während er sich wegdrehte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Draco.

Harry sah sich um, aber keiner ihrer Klassenkameraden hatte etwas mitbekommen; sie waren alle damit beschäftigt, einem Vertrauensschüler dabei zuzusehen, wie er versuchte, Vince und Greg beizubringen, wie man Besteck richtig hält.

„Meine Narbe tat weh. Das ist komisch, das war, als dieser Lehrer ganz in schwarz mich angeschaut hat", murmelte er. „Weißt du, wer er ist?"

„Na klar, das ist Professor Snape. Du weißt schon, Lehrer für Zaubertränke und –"

„ – Hauslehrer von Slytherin", unterbrach Harry mit flauem Gefühl. Nicht nur, dass Snape Harry anscheinend nicht sehr mochte, die Narbe hinterließ ein unheilvolles Gefühl. Sicherlich bedeutete es nichts Gutes für Harry, dass dieser Mann sein Hauslehrer war.

Anscheinend wusste Draco, was Harry dachte, denn er lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Es ist nur ein Zufall, Harry, stell dich nicht so an. Ehrlich, warum sollte Snape dich verfluchen?"

„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich recht", sagte Harry, entschlossen, sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Schließlich hatte er vorher nicht gewusst, dass seine Narbe Überrest eines Fluchs waren. Vielleicht war so etwas in der magischen Welt ganz gewöhnlich.

Der Rest des Fests verging schnell und bald stellten sich die beiden Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler den Erstklässlern vor. Gemma Farley war eine freundliche Rothaarige, die als Treiber für die Quidditch-Mannschaft spielte, und sie ermutigte jeden, der Heimweh hatte oder sich verloren fühlte, zu ihr zu kommen. Reed Hawthorn, andererseits, war ein streng aussehender Junge, der nicht einmal lächelte, als er sie schroff aufforderte, ihm zu folgen. Sobald er sich umgedreht hatte, streckte Gemma ihm die Zunge raus, und brachte Harry zum Kichern.

Harry lief mit den anderen los, als Gemma ihn zur Seite zog und die anderen überholen lies.

„Hi, Harry. Ich wollte vor den andern nichts sagen, aber du bist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, oder?" Sie lächelte ihm zu.

„Äh, ja", antwortete er.

Sie starrte die anderen Slytherin einen Moment lang an, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm zuwandte. „Also, ich weiß, in die magische Welt zu kommen wird dich ein bisschen verwundern. Der Ruf von Slytherin… Also, die meisten im Haus sind reinblütig, weißt du. Der Rest deines Jahrgangs ist es auf jeden Fall. Also wenn dich irgendjemand dafür drangsaliert, dass du bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bist, oder wenn du sonst irgendwelche Fragen hast, frag mich einfach. Ich bin Halbblut und ich weiß, wie unterschiedlich diese Welt von der der Muggel sein kann."

„Okay, sicher. Danke."

„Reed ist dafür nicht wirklich der beste Ansprechpartner, da er ein Reinblut ist und ein ziemlicher Trottel. Es wäre auch gut, mit Professor Snape zu sprechen."

„Professor Snape?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, er ist unser Hauslehrer. Er sieht Furcht erregend aus – also, er ist Furcht erregend, um ehrlich zu sein – aber normalerweise hat er gute Ratschläge. Er ist sehr fürsorglich seinen Slytherins gegenüber. Zumindest denen gegenüber, die in seinem Klassenzimmer nichts explodieren lassen!" Harry lachte matt, aber im Stillen dachte er, dass er viel lieber Gemma als Snape um Hilfe bitten würde. Sie stiegen eine kurze Treppe hinab und holten die anderen ein, die vor einem leeren Wandstück versammelt waren.

„Endlich auch geschafft? Gut. Das Passwort diese Woche ist ‚Merlin'." Als Reed das Passwort sagte, verwandelte sich ein Teil der Steinwand in eine Tür und schwang auf. „Das Passwort ändert sich alle zwei Wochen und wird auf dem schwarzen Brett dort ausgehängt. Sagt es keinem aus einem anderen Haus und ladet niemanden aus einem anderen Haus hierher ein, verstanden? Jetzt, Mädchen, folgt Gemma zu euerm Schlafsaal. Jungs, mir nach."

Reed führte sie durch einen hohen Raum. Große Fenster ließen grünliches Licht herein, was von im Raum verteilten grünen Lampen unterstützt wurde. Ein großer Kamin beheizte den Raum und dunkle Ledersofas waren um niedrige Tische verteilt. Es gab Gruppen von Tischen, die derzeit unbenutzt waren; die meisten Schüler im Raum unterhielten sich immer noch aufgeregt mit ihren Freunden. An den Wänden hingen alt aussehende Tapeten und es gab dunkle Regale, in denen alle möglichen Arten von prunkvollen Artefakten ausgestellt waren.

In einem dunklen Flur schob Reed eine mit Erstklässler markierte Tür auf und wartete, dass sie alle hinein strömten. Sechs Himmelbetten mit grünen Vorhängen und grün-silbernen Decken standen an den Seitenwänden aufgereiht, jedes mit einem schönen dunklen Holznachttisch und Kleiderschrank. Silberne Lampen hingen von der Decke. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür waren zwei hohe Fenster und bei näherem Hinsehen stellte Harry fest, dass sie den Blick in den See freigaben. An jeder Wand waren zwei kleine Kamine angezündet.

„Eure Sachen wurden hergebracht; falls ihr eine Eule habt, wurde sie in die Eulerei gebracht. Das Bad ist am Ende des Flures. Morgen beim Frühstück werdet ihr eure Stundenpläne bekommen. Es gibt keine feste Schlafenszeit, solange ihr zum Frühstück wach seid, aber niemand darf nach 21 Uhr den Kerker verlassen. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ihr das alle hinbekommt."

Sobald Reed die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, gab es ein wildes Gerangel um die Betten. Draco steuerte direkt auf eines bei den Fenstern zu und Harry nahm das ihm Gegenüberliegende, Theo neben Harry und Blaise neben Draco. Als Vince und Greg sich um eines der verbleibenden Betten rauften, ließ Harry sich glücklich auf seins fallen. Vom Festmahl gefüllt, nahm er sich einen Moment, um an die Ereignisse eines der besten Tage seines Lebens zurückzudenken, bis ein kratzendes Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Als er zu ihm herüberschaute, sah er Draco mit einem kurzen Messer in der Hand unter seinem Bett hervorkommen.

„Was hast du da unten gemacht?", lachte Harry.

„Meinen Namen in den Boden geschnitzt, natürlich", antwortete Draco. „Es ist eine Tradition in Hogwarts oder jedenfalls eine Slytherin-Tradition. Jeder Schüler fügt seinen Namen am Ende der Liste am Boden des Bettes hinzu. Ich hab das Bett, das mein Vater hatte, als er hier war. Ich glaube, ich hab auch den Namen von meinem Großvater gesehen, aber bei den älteren Namen ist das etwas schwierig festzustellen."

„Kann ich mir dein Messer ausleihen? Das klingt cool", grinste Harry. Seinen Namen in sein Bett einzuschnitzen, selbst wenn er es nicht sehen konnte, würde ihn noch mehr davon überzeugen, dass etwas ihm gehörte.

Mit dem Messer von Draco glitt er unter sein Bett. Nachdem sich seine Augen umgewöhnt hatten, konnte er sehen, dass Draco Recht hatte. Hunderte Namen waren ins Holz geschnitzt, die ältesten am Kopf des Bettes, die neueren bis etwa dreiviertel des Weges nach unten. Er wunderte sich kurz, was wohl passierte, wenn die ganze Fläche gefüllt wäre, und begann damit, seinen Namen ans Ende der Liste zu setzen. Er bemerkte, dass viele der anderen Jungen kleine Bilder neben ihre Namen gemalt hatten; die meisten davon Schlangen, stellte er mit einem Grinsen fest. Er überlegte, ob er auch eins malen sollte, bevor einer Eingebung folgend einen Blitz malte.

Als er herauskroch, gab er das Messer an Theo weiter. Während die anderen Jungen ihre Namen ergänzten, zog sich Harry seinen Schlafanzug an und ging ins Bett. Er legte seinen Zauberstab und seine Brille auf seinen Nachttisch und zog die Vorhänge zu.

„Nacht, Harry."

„Nacht, Draco."


	2. Kapitel 2

**Anm. d. Autorin:** Ja, Snapes Rede kommt direkt aus dem Buch. Ich entschuldige mich nicht dafür, diese Rede ist super.

* * *

 **Kapitel 2, i** **n welchem Draco Fang kennenlernt und Harry das Fliegen entdeckt**

Das Geflüster begann am nächsten Tag. Die anderen Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum waren nicht so schlimm, sie sahen ihn lediglich mit mehr Interesse an, als ein normaler Erstklässler bekommen hätte. Es wurde schlimmer, als er den Kerker verließ und auf andere Schüler traf. Er versuchte die Bemerkungen zu seiner Narbe zu ignorieren und war froh, dass er alle Fächer gemeinsam mit den Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal hatte. Schüler auf den Fluren dabei zu beobachten, wie sie kehrtmachten, um ihn anzustarren, war schlimm genug. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn er allein unterwegs wäre.

Es war eine Erleichterung im Unterricht zu sein, trotz der Enttäuschung, die er in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fühlte. Die restlichen Fächer waren interessant, mit Ausnahme von Geschichte der Zauberei. Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit in diesem Fach damit, Draco Tic Tac Toe beizubringen. Nachdem er jedes Mal verloren hatte, schwor Draco sich zu revanchieren, in dem er Harry Zauberschach beibrachte.

Endlich, am Freitagmorgen, kam das Fach, auf das sich Harry zugleich gefreut und gefürchtet hatte: eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors. Er versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Draco Recht hatte; Snape hatte keinen Grund, ihn nicht zu mögen.

Es ging ihm etwas besser, als Hedwig beim Frühstück zu ihm herunterflatterte. Sie hatte ihn oft beim Frühstück besucht, aber ihm nie etwas gebracht. Die Nachricht, die sie im Schnabel hatte, entpuppte sich als Nachricht von Hagrid, in der er ihn zum Tee am Nachmittag einlud und er antwortete schnell mit Ja.

Als seine Klassenkameraden vom Frühstückstisch aufstanden, um zum Unterricht zu gehen, sagte Harry zu Draco, dass er sie im Kerker einholen würde, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch, wo er Hermine und Neville sah, wie sie ihre Taschen aufhoben.

„Kann ich mit euch zum Kerker gehen?", begrüßte Harry sie.

„Harry! Natürlich gehen wir mit dir. Wie war deine erste Woche? Sind die Fächer nicht _faszinierend_?" Hermine strahlte ihn an.

Harry musste bei ihrer Begeisterung einfach lächeln. „Ziemlich gut bisher. Und bei dir, Neville?"

Neville lächelte schüchtern. „Ich mochte Kräuterkunde. Aber bei Verwandlung bin ich nicht so sicher."

Hermine sah so aus, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und drehte sich zu Harry. „Also, Zaubertränke wird von Professor Snape unterrichtet. Er ist euer Hauslehrer, oder? Wie ist er so?"

„Tja, ich habe ihn noch nicht getroffen, also weiß ich es nicht", antwortete Harry nervös. „Aber ich habe ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er mich beim Empfangsfest angestarrt hat, und er scheint mich nicht besonders zu mögen."

„Warum das denn nicht? Alle sagen, dass er die Slytherins immer bevorzugt", antwortete Hermine.

„Weiß nicht, nur so ein Gefühl. Draco hat gesagt, ich wär ein Idiot", sagte Harry.

„Also, so würde ich das nicht ausdrücken, aber ich bin sicher, du hast dir das nur eingebildet", sagte Hermine, als sie den Klassenraum betraten. Sie gingen nach vorn zur ersten Reihe, wo Draco saß. Hermine und Neville konnten Draco gerade so Hallo sagen, bevor die Tür zuschlug und Snape in den Raum rauschte. Wie schon Professor Flitwick im Zauberkunst-Unterricht begann Snape damit, die Namensliste durchzugehen. Aber anders als Flitwick fiel er nicht vom Stuhl, als er bei Harrys Namen ankam.

„Ah, ja, Harry Potter. Unsere neue – _Berühmtheit_." Harry starrte ihn an, bis er weiter die Namensliste durchging. Er konnte fühlen, wie Draco neben ihm hin- und her rutschte.

Snape war am Ende der Liste angekommen und schaute die Klasse an und begann, mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen. „Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen. Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören… Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt – sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe." Harry fühlte die Aufregung in ihm. Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, sein Zaubertränkebuch zu lesen, aber Snape ließ das Fach noch besser erscheinen. Er schnellte hoch, als Snape sich zu ihm drehte.

„Potter! Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?"

Harry versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was er über Affodillwurzeln in seinem Buch gelesen hatte, als Hermines Hand neben ihm in die Luft schoss. Affodillwurzeln waren das Symbol einer Göttin im griechischen Totenreich… „Ähm, den Trank der Untoten?"

Draco stöhnte leise, als Snape ihn anblinzelte und weitersprach. „Es ist ein extrem starker Schlaftrank, der Trank der _lebenden Toten_ genannt wird. Versuchen wir es nochmal. Potter, wo würdest du suchen, wenn du mir einen Bezoar beschaffen müsstest?"

Das war einfach, dachte Harry. „Im Magen einer Ziege, Sir."

„Ja. Er rettet vor den meisten, aber nicht allen, Giften. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz, Potter?"

„Sind sie nicht dasselbe, Sir?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Völlig. Sie sind auch unter dem Namen Aconitum bekannt." Snape schaute Harry berechnend an, bevor er den Blick zum Rest der Klasse hob. „Und warum schreibt ihr euch das nicht auf? Und zwei Punkte für Slytherin, weil du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, ein Buch aufzuschlagen, bevor du hergekommen bist, Potter."

Der Rest der Stunde verlief angenehm für Harry, abgesehen von einem rothaarigen Gryffindor, der ihn einen Schleimer nannte, während seine Freunde lachten. Immer noch glücklich darüber, ein paar Punkte für Slytherin verdient zu haben, wurde er mit Draco in eine Gruppe gesteckt. Ihr Heiltrank gegen Furunkel entwickelte sich perfekt und war der einzige der Klasse, der nicht von Snape kritisiert wurde. Trotzdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Snape ihn nicht mochte, und das sagte er Draco auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen.

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, Potter! Hat er was gesagt? Nein! Er hat dir sogar Punkte gegeben", rief Draco.

„Er sah nicht allzu glücklich darüber aus", murrte Harry.

„Natürlich nicht, Snape sieht nie glücklich aus", lachte Draco.

„Ja, aber –"

„Merlin, du nervst! Wann besuchen wir Hagrid?"

„Wir?"

„Ja, wir. Du bist eindeutig zu paranoid und zu stur, um dich mit irgendjemandem allein lassen zu können, damit du nicht davon ausgehst, dass sie kommen und dich holen."

„Blödmann."

* * *

Als Harry bei Hagrids Hütte anklopfte, hörten sie das Bellen eines großen Hundes und dann Hagrids Rufe „ _Zurück_ , Fang – _zurück_." Er öffnete die Tür einen spaltbreit. „Moment noch. _Zurück_ , Fang." Er öffnete die Tür noch weiter und hielt dabei das Halsband eines riesigen schwarzen Saurüden. Als er eintrat, hatte Draco ein spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, sagte aber nichts.

„Fühlt euch wie zu Hause", sagte Hagrid. Er ließ Fang los, der direkt auf Draco zusteuerte und auf seine Robe sabberte.

„Das ist Draco", sagte Harry zu Hagrid und versuchte dabei nicht über Dracos Gesichtsausdruck zu lachen, als dieser bemerkte, dass seine vorher tadellose Kleidung von Hundesabber bedeckt war.

Hagrid schaute von seiner Teekanne zu Draco. „Malfoy, he? Ich erinnere mich, als dein Vater Schüler war, siehst ganz genauso aus. Kann nicht sagen, dass ich einen Malfoy in meinem Haus erwartet hätt."

„Ich bin nicht mein Vater", sagte Draco leise und gab auf, Fang von ihm zu schieben. Resigniert fing er an, ihm den Kopf zu tätscheln.

„Nö, dacht ich auch nich", sagte Hagrid ruhig und servierte ihnen Tee und Rosinenküchlein.

Die Küchlein zerbrachen ihnen fast die Zähne, aber Harry gab vor, sie zu genießen, während er und Draco Hagrid von ihrer ersten Woche in Hogwarts erzählten. Immer, wenn Hagrid nicht hinschaute, fütterte Draco Fang heimlich mit seinen Küchlein. Er stöhnte laut, als Harry mit seiner Theorie über Snape begann. Hagrid lachte nur und sagte, dass Snape kaum einen Schüler gemocht hatte.

„Aber er scheint mich wirklich zu _hassen_."

„Unsinn!", sagte Hagrid, schenkte ihnen allen noch Tee nach und vermied es, Harry anzusehen. „Warum sollte er?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Das habe ich auch schon gesagt. Siehst du, was ich ertragen muss?"

Als Hagrid Draco zustimmte, hob Harry ein Stück Papier vom Tisch auf. Es war ein aus dem Tagespropheten über einen Einbruch bei Gringotts. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Hagrid ihm sagte, dass man verrückt sein müsse, um bei Gringotts einbrechen zu wollen.

„Hagrid! Der Gringotts-Einbruch war an meinem Geburtstag! Er könnte passiert sein, als wir da waren!", rief Harry.

Hagrid vermied es erneut, Harry in die Augen zu sehen und gab ihnen noch mehr Rosinenküchlein. Harry überflog den Artikel erneut. _Tatsächlich wurde das betroffene Verlies zuvor am gleichen Tag geleert._ Harry erinnerte sich an das Verlies, aus dem Hagrid das Päckchen genommen hatte, und wie er sich weigerte, Harrys Fragen dazu zu beantworten. Könnte der Artikel von diesem Verlies handeln? Hatte Hagrid den Schatz, was auch immer es war, gerade rechtzeitig vor den Dieben verschwinden lassen?

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss beschwerte Draco sich laut über den Zustand seiner Roben. Harry machte mitfühlende Geräusche, aber er hörte nicht richtig zu. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, darüber nachzudenken, was gerade bei Hagrid passiert war. Am gleichen Tag, als Diebe versuchten, etwas aus Gringotts zu stehlen, hatte Hagrid ein Verlies geleert und ein mysteriöses Päckchen mitgenommen. Und er hatte Harry nicht angeschaut, als er ihm versicherte, dass Snape ihn nicht hasste.

In seiner kurzen Zeit in der magischen Welt hatte Harry gelernt, dass Geister und Kobolde existierten. Aber er glaubte immer noch nicht an Zufall.

* * *

An diesem Abend wurde ein Stück Pergament ans Schwarze Brett der Slytherins gehängt, dass das Interesse der Erstklässler weckte.

„Besenflugstunden!", sagte Harry.

Draco musste ihn vom Schwarzen Brett wegzerren und sie saßen jetzt an einem Feuer und spielten Zauberschach. Draco war entschlossen, dass Harry schnellstmöglich die Regeln lernen würde. Draco hatte erklärt, dass er mit seiner Mutter wöchentlich gespielt hatte und dass er das jetzt in Hogwarts vermisste. Blaise und Theo interessierten sich nicht für das Spiel und so fiel es Harry zu, das Spiel zu lernen. Im Moment hatte er es nicht leicht, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Du hast das schon gesagt. Mehrfach", näselte Draco. „Konzentrier dich!"

„Aber… Besenflugstunden! Draco, Flugstunden!" Harry bewegte seinen Läufer vorwärts und schaute aufgeregt hoch.

Draco stöhnte und stellte Harrys Läufer auf das Ausgangsfeld zurück. „Diese bewegen sich diagonal, Potter, _diagonal_."

„Entschuldige. Es ist nur –"

„Besenflugstunden, ja ich weiß." Draco sah sich um und lehnte sich vor. „Hör zu, du machst mich momentan wahnsinnig –"

„Es tut mir leid, es ist nur, also, ich bin ein bisschen nervös deswegen", gab Harry leise zu.

„ _Ich weiß._ Deshalb gehen wir morgen schon fliegen."

„Morgen?" Harry starrte ihn an.

„Morgen. Wir leihen uns Schulbesen aus und gehen fliegen. So kann ich dir ein paar Sachen vor der Stunde zeigen und du wirst deswegen endlich die Klappe halten." Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen lehnte Draco sich zurück.

Harry grinste ihn an. „Draco, du bist genial!"

„Ich weiß."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag saßen Harry und Draco mit ihren Klassenkameraden im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry beantwortete Theos und Traceys Fragen zur Muggelwelt und Draco schrieb einen Brief an seine Mutter. Eine halbe Stunde vor dem Abendessen stand Draco auf und kündigte an, er müsse in die Bibliothek und Harry würde mitkommen. Verärgerung darüber, dass Draco ihn herumkommandierte, vortäuschend folgte Harry ihm aus dem Kerker, aber sie liefen nicht in Richtung Bibliothek. Stattdessen gingen sie zur Eingangshalle, wo Draco auf die Stundengläsern mit den Hauspunkten zeigte, während sie darauf warteten, dass die anderen Schüler weitergingen. Sobald die Luft rein war, gingen sie schnell zur Eingangstür und schlichen hinaus.

Die Ländereien waren ruhig mit Ausnahme von der weit entfernten Gestalt Hagrids, der neben seiner Hütte Holz hackte. Der Sonnenuntergang war noch über eine Stunde entfernt, doch die Schatten fingen bereits an, länger zu werden und sie hörten auf, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, dass sie jemand von der Schule aus sehen würde. Sie grinsten sich an und machten sich schnell auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld.

Das Quidditchfeld war verlassen als sie ankamen, da keine der Mannschaften so früh im Schuljahr mit dem Training angefangen hatte. Sie gingen zum Aufbewahrungsschrank und fanden ihn verschlossen vor.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry. „Ich kann kein Schloss knacken, du?"

„Schloss knacken? Ist das etwas von Muggeln? Wie auch immer, geh mal aus dem Weg." Draco sah sich schnell um, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf das Schloss richtete. „ _Alohomora!_ "

Die Tür schwang auf und Harry starrte Draco an. „Wo hast du das gelernt?"

„Das ist in unserm Zauberkunstbuch, du Idiot. Nachdem ich letzten Monat meinen Zauberstab bekommen habe, dachte ich, ich schaue nach, was Vater in seinen verschlossenen Schränken aufbewahrt."

„Und?"

„Oh, nichts wirklich. Nur ein paar alte Erbstücke, einige Bücher, sowas halt. Natürlich wertvoll, aber ich hatte keine Zeit nachzusehen, ob es was wirklich Interessantes dabei war." Draco durchquerte die Kammer bis zum Besenregal und Harry draußen blieb und aufpasste.

„Warte mal, ich dachte, wir dürften außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern. Bist du nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten?"

„Du bist nur in Schwierigkeiten, wenn du erwischst wirst", sagte Draco, während er sich die Besen ansah. „Die Spur – das ist der Zauber, der Minderjährigen-Zauberei ans Ministerium meldet – erkennt nicht, wer gezaubert hat. Also jemand wie du, der einzige Zauberer in einem Muggel-Haus, würde beinahe sicher erwischt werden. Wohingegen jemand wie ich, in einem Haus, in dem die Erwachsenen die ganze Zeit zaubern, davon kommen wird, da sich das Ministerium darauf verlässt, dass die Eltern ihre Kinder beaufsichtigen."

„Du meinst also, dass Kinder in der magischen Welt zaubern können und die in der Muggelwelt nicht? Das ist so unfair!"

„Ich nehme an. Ich hab noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Hier." Draco drückte Harry einen Besen in die Hand. „Der hier sollte passen. Komm schon."

Sie gingen zum Quidditchfeld, das nun vollständig im Schatten lag. Draco hielt an und drehte sich zu Harry um.

„Fliegen ist einfach, wenn du erstmal den Dreh raus hast. Zeig einfach mit dem Stiel in die Richtung, in die du fliegen willst, zieh ihn zum Bremsen zurück; alles ganz intuitiv. Schau mir einfach zu und dann stoß dich vom Boden ab, um loszufliegen." Draco stieß sich leicht ab, stieg langsam auf und schwebte ein paar Meter über Harry.

Harry hielt seinen Besenstiel fest, atmete tief ein und stieß sich ab. Auf einmal stieg er auch auf und hielt neben Draco an. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er hatte es geschafft! Er konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr daran erinnern, warum er so besorgt gewesen war, denn das hier war das einfachste, was er die ganze Woche gemacht hatte.

„Beruhig dich, du Trottel, du hast nichts gemacht, was ein Hufflepuff-Erstklässler nicht auch könnte", lachte Draco.

„Bis jetzt noch nicht", rief Harry als er losflog. Er konnte Draco unter ihm rufen hören. Das war herrlich! Er konnte seine Roben hinter sich flattern hören und die Luft war im Fliegen viel kälter, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Das einzige, was zählte, war, dass er flog. Er hielt an und wartete, dass Draco ihn einholte.

„Fertig mit angeben?", grummelte er.

„Weit gefehlt!" Harry flog auf die Torringe am anderen Ende des Spielfelds zu und flog zwischen ihnen hin und her. Draco folgte etwas langsamer und beobachtete Harry überrascht.

„Du bist sicher, dass du noch nie geflogen bist?", rief er, als Harry anfing, ihn einzukreisen.

„Ich glaube, ich würde mich _ans Fliegen_ erinnern, du Blödmann!", lachte Harry. „Wobei, als ich ein Baby war, hat Hagrid mich auf einem fliegenden Motorrad zum Haus von meinem Onkel und meiner Tante gebracht."

Draco zwinkerte. „Tja, du bist wirklich gut. Aber ich bin noch besser."

Mit einem „Ach ja? Beweis es und fang mich!" flog Harry los, stieg über die Zuschauerränge und bewegte sich auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Draco fluchte und beeilte sich, hinter ihm herzukommen.

Im Wald musste Harry etwas langsamer werden, da die Bäume fast das ganze Licht blockierten. Äste stachen aus der Dunkelheit und warfen ihn fast von seinem Besen und zerkratzten sein Gesicht, und deswegen ließ er sich etwas tiefer fallen. Näher am Boden waren weniger Hindernisse und er fand schnell einen schmalen Pfad. Er folgte ihm bis zu einer kleinen Lichtung und dort wartete er auf Draco, der eine Minute später eintraf. Harry fragte sich kurz, wie er es schaffte, dass seine Haare nach einem Flug durch den Wald noch so perfekt aussehen konnten. Harry sah die meiste Zeit so aus, als wäre er gerade erst aufgestanden, und er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie er im Moment aussah.

„Potter, muss, alles was du machst, meine Kleidung ruinieren?", wollte Draco wissen als er anhielt. „Erst sabbert mir dieser Hund auf den Schoß und jetzt habe ich einen riesigen Riss im Ärmel." Er schüttelte den entsprechenden Arm in Harrys Richtung, der nur lachte.

„Hättest halt nicht in einen Baum fliegen sollen, Malfoy."

„Hättest nicht – Pah, du wirst mich noch umbringen, ich schwör's dir." Draco sah sich stirnrunzelnd auf der Lichtung um, seine Laune besserte sich, als er einen Apfelbaum sah. „Äpfel! Ausgezeichnet, ich verhungere."

Er flog zu dem Baum, pflückte einen Apfel und biss hinein. „Oh, das ist gut. Auch einen?" Als Harry nickte, warf er ihm einen anderen Apfel zu, aber der Wurf war zu kurz geraten. Draco einen bösen Blick zuwerfend tauchte Harry dem Apfel hinterher und fing ihn kurz vor dem Boden auf. Er biss triumphierend hinein als er wieder zu Draco hinaufflog.

Dieser beobachtete ihn mit offenem Mund.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schloss seinen Mund. „Dieser Sturzflug! Ich dachte, du stürzt sicher ab!"

„Mir ging's gut", sagte Harry defensiv.

„Ich weiß – das ist es ja grade. Du hast bei deinem ersten Flug einen Apfel im Sturzflug gefangen!" Draco pflückte noch mehr Äpfel und hörte nicht auf, bis er eine große Anzahl vorne in seinen Roben gesammelt hatte. „Pass auf, ich werfe noch ein paar und wir schauen mal, ob du die alle so fangen kannst."

„Kann ich diesen hier nicht erst einmal in Ruhe aufessen?"

Mit einem kurzen „Nein, ich will das nochmal sehen." warf Draco einen Apfel in Richtung Harrys rechter Seite.

Fluchend ließ er den Apfel, den er gerade aß, fallen und flog dem anderen hinterher und fing ihn mühelos. Auch alle anderen fing er ebenso mühelos, sogar als Dracos Würfe immer wilder wurden.

„Okay, ein letzter noch!", rief Draco als das Licht vollständig verschwunden war. „Der kommt tief!"

Harry drückte seinen Besenstiel runter und fluchte, als der Apfel hoch über seinem Kopf flog. Über lügende Malfoys vor sich hin schimpfend, machte er kehrt und raste hinterher. Da seine Augen vollkommen auf das grüne Geschoss fokussiert waren, bemerkte er das andere Augenpaar nicht, das ihn beobachtete. Nicht, bis er in einen steilen Sturzflug ging, um den Apfel zu fangen –

Und direkt vor Snape zum Stehen zu kommen.

Harry schluckte und umklammerte den Apfel.

Snape war zum Sammeln von Zaubertränkezutaten in den Wald gegangen, wenn man von den Pflanzen, die aus dem Korb neben ihm herausschauten, ausging. Er wischte sich die Hände an seinen Roben ab und stand in einer fließenden Bewegung auf, so dass er auf Harry hinunterschaute, der 30 Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, ich wollte nicht –"

„Nicht was, Mr. Potter?" Wolltest nicht in den Besenschrank einbrechen, während der Rest der Schule beim Abendessen ist? Wolltest nicht einen Besen stehlen und durch den Verbotenen Wald rasen? Der Wald, der so benannt ist, weil es Schülern wie dir verboten ist, ihn zu betreten?" Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete auf Harrys Antwort.

Er kam um das Ausdenken einer Antwort herum, da sie plötzlich Draco durch die Bäume rufen hörten. „Potter, was machst du? Sag mir nicht, dass du runtergefallen bist und – oh." Dracos Augen wurden groß, als er Snape sah. Er zögerte, stieg dann aber neben Harry von seinem Besen, der das als Hinweis nahm, ebenfalls abzusteigen.

„Professor, wir…"

„Ruhe, Mr. Malfoy." Snape sah ihn kurz an, bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwandte. „So sehr es mich auch schmerzt, das zu sagen… Das war eine bewundernswerte Flugleistung, Mr. Potter."

Harry starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang an. „Äh, danke sehr, Sir."

„Oh, dank mir noch nicht. Ihr beide kommt mit mir." Als sie losgingen, fuhr er fort: „Dank mir, nachdem du deine erste Trainingseinheit als Slytherins neuer Sucher absolviert hast."

Harry starrte ihn verwirrt an, doch Draco schnappte nach Luft. „Sucher, Sir?"

„Sucher, Mr. Potter. Sicherlich hat Mr. Malfoy hier dich über Quidditch informiert?" Als Harry nickte, fuhr er fort: „Zwar war das Slytherin-Team letztes Jahr siegreich, aber das lag nicht an den hervorragenden Flugfähigkeiten unseres Suchers. Ich werde den Kapitän darüber informieren, dass er einen neuen Sucher hat, und du wirst nächste Woche mit dem Training beginnen."

Harry und Draco gingen eine Weile schweigend. Keiner von beiden konnte wirklich glauben, was gerade passiert war, aber sie wollten Snapes Zorn nicht durch Reden heraufbeschwören.

Es war Snape, der schließlich das Schweigen brach. „Hast du genügend Geld, um dir einen eigenen Besen zu kaufen, Mr. Potter?"

„Ja, Sir, in meinem Gringotts-Verlies."

„Sehr gut. Ich werde morgen Madam Hoochs Besenkatalog ausleihen und du kannst per Eule eine Bestellung aufgeben. Du darfst den Katalog während deiner Strafarbeit ansehen."

„Strafarbeit, Sir?"

„Ja, Mr. Potter, Strafarbeit. Du bist vielleicht genau das, was wir zur Verbesserung unserer Mannschaft brauchen, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihr die Regeln gebrochen habt." Er lächelte sie beide süffisant an. „Du und Mr. Malfoy, ihr werdet mir morgen Vormittag die Kessel reinigen, die eure schwachköpfigen Klassenkameraden um jeden Preis zerstören wollen."

* * *

Snape verließ sie, als sie das Schloss erreichten, nachdem er sie warnte, nicht nach der Ausgangssperre erwischt zu werden. Harry wartete, bis seine Roben um die Ecke gewogt waren und dann schnappte er sich Draco aufgeregt.

„Draco, ich werde Sucher!" Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er war nie für eine Mannschaft in der Schule ausgewählt worden, da niemand wollte, dass Dudley dachte, sie würden Harry mögen.

Draco erlaubte es Harry einige Sekunden, ihn zu schütteln, bis er zurückwich. „Gratulation."

Harry zögerte. „Gibt es… Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja. Mir geht's gut." Draco zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Du siehst nicht so aus", sagte Harry ganz offen.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, es ist ein bisschen irritierend von jemanden so abgezogen zu werden, der das erste Mal fliegt!"

„Es tut mir leid. Wie konnte ich denn wissen, dass Snape das machen würde?" Harry war besorgt. Verlor er gerade seinen ersten Freund?

„Oh, hör schon auf so zu gucken, als ob ich deinen Welpen getreten hätte. Ich glaube, es wird sich schon lohnen, wenn Slytherin dieses Jahr wieder den Turniersieg schafft." Dracos Lächeln war jetzt überzeugender. „Du weißt, was das heißt, oder?"

„Äh, du musst mir morgen dabei helfen, einen Besen auszusuchen?"

„Naja, offensichtlich schon. Aber auch, dass wir feiern müssen! Lass uns zur Küche runter gehen und ein paar Süßigkeiten stehlen."

„Wo ist die Küche?"

„Folg mir."

Draco führte ihn in einen unterirdischen Flur, in dem lauter Bilder von Essen an der Wand hingen. Einige Hufflepuffs gingen vor ihnen; ihr Gemeinschaftsraum musste in der Nähe sein.

„Schau nach einem Bild mit einer Obstschale", sagte Draco leise. „Wir müssen die Birne kitzeln."

„Die Birne kitzeln?", schnaubte Harry.

„Halt den Mund, Potter, so kommen wir in die Küche, hat meine Mutter mir gesagt." Draco starrte ihn an.

„Entschuldige. Schau mal, es muss dieses Bild sein." Harry streckte sich und kitzelte die Birne. Die Birne kicherte und verwandelte sich in eine Türklinke. Harry öffnete die Tür und ging hindurch, hielt dann aber so plötzlich an, dass Draco in seinen Rücken lief.

„Uff! Du Trottel, was denkst du denn, was du hier machst?", murmelte Draco.

„Entschuldige! Es ist nur, was in aller Welt sind sie?", flüsterte Harry.

Die Küche war sehr groß und sie wurde von vier langen Tischen dominiert, von denen Harry wusste, dass sie die Haustische der Großen Halle wiederspiegelten. Es gab Herde und Öfen an den Wänden und durch den ganzen Raum eilten die merkwürdigsten Kreaturen, die Harry je gesehen hatte.

„Was? Ach, die sind nur Hauselfen", erwiderte Draco gelangweilt. „Hogwarts hat viele von denen. Sie kochen und machen sauber und kümmern sich um Zauberer. Wir haben auch ein paar zuhause im Anwesen, du kannst sie sehen, wenn du uns besuchen kommst."

Harrys Antwort wurde von einer Gruppe Hauselfen unterbrochen, die auf sie zugeeilt kamen und sich verbeugten.

„Was wollen die Sirs?" Harry starrte sie an, als einer der Elfen sie ansprach.

„Ein paar Süßigkeiten", antworte Draco. Die Gruppe lief sofort los, und kam schnell mit zwei großen Beuteln voller Lebensmittel zurück.

„Wollen die Sirs noch etwas anderes?", piepste der Elf.

„Nein, das reicht." Draco drehte sich um, griff Harry und ging los.

„Danke!", rief Harry über seine Schulter. Die Tür schnitt die schrille Antwort der Elfen ab. Er drehte sich zu Draco, der auf seine Uhr sah. „Die sind wirklich niedlich. Merkwürdig, aber niedlich."

„Wenn du denkst, die sind merkwürdig, solltest du dir Dobby ansehen."

„Dobby? Wer ist Dobby?"

„Einer unserer Hauselfen zu Hause. Du kannst ihn treffen, wenn du zu Besuch bis. In der Zwischenzeit sollten wir uns beeilen, die Ausgangssperre hat vor ein paar Minuten angefangen."

„Was? Scheiße, die Kerker sind auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses, besser wir rennen."

Sie hoben die Taschen auf ihre Schultern und waren gerade in die Eingangshalle zurückgekommen, als sie ein Miauen hörten. Mit Entsetzen sahen sie, wie Mrs. Norris aus einem der Gänge, die in die Kerker führen, auf sie zu stolziert kam.

„Lauf!"

Sie fuhren herum und jagten die erste Treppe hoch. Sie konnten Filchs Keuchen hinter ihnen hören. Als sie an einem weiteren Treppenabsatz ankamen, schnappte Harry nach Draco und zog ihn in den Flur. Sie liefen an einigen Türen vorbei zur letzten am Ende des Ganges. Harry zerrte an der Klinge, aber sie ließ sich nicht bewegen.

„ _Alohomora_ ", stieß er hervor und die Tür öffnete sich. Sie flitzten hinein und schlossen die Tür.

„Ich glaube, wir haben ihn abgehängt", keuchte Harry.

„Lass uns ein paar Minuten warten und dann wieder rausgehen", sagte Draco.

Hinter ihnen ertönte ein lautes Knurren. Sie drehten sich um und sahen einen riesigen, dreiköpfigen Hund.

„Oder wir gehen jetzt wieder raus!", schrie Harry.

„Jetzt ist super!" Draco drückte die Tür auf und sie rannten hinaus und schlugen die Tür wieder zu, als der Hund versuchte, sich auf sie zu stürzen. Sie rannten auf einem anderen Weg zurück zur Eingangshalle. Schließlich erreichten sie die Kerker und wurden langsamer.

„Was _zur Hölle_ war das?", fragte Harry.

„Ein verdammter riesiger dreiköpfiger Hund!" Draco hielt sich die Seite. „Auf einer Falltür."

Harrys Kopf schnellte hoch. „Eine Falltür?"

„Es stand drauf. Als ob es sie bewachen würde."

„Bewachen… Oh!" Harry starrte einen Moment ins Nichts, während er die Teile zusammenfügte. Er kam wieder zu sich, als Draco mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelte.

„ _Komm_ schon, Potter, wir müssen rein bevor Snape uns sieht und uns noch eine Strafarbeit aufbrummt."

Harry folgte Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Weg in ihren Schlafsaal wurden sie ein paar Mal neugierig angeschaut. Im leeren Schlafsaal fielen sie dankbar auf ihre Betten und ließen das Essen auf den Boden fallen.

„Warum bist du ganz verrückt geworden als ich die Falltür erwähnt habe?", fragte Draco.

„Hä? Oh, äh, ich hab nachgedacht…", antwortete Harry.

„Ah, deswegen habe ich das nicht erkannt."

„Blödmann."

„Trottel." Ein Kissen kam auf ihn zugeflogen und traf Harry ins Gesicht.

„Okay, okay! Du hast gesagt, es sah so aus, als ob der Hund etwas bewachen würde, stimmt's? Also, der Einbruch bei Gringotts? Hagrid und ich waren an dem Tag da und er hat ein Päckchen aus einem ansonsten leeren Verlies genommen. Alles, was er mir sagen wollte, war, dass es etwas Offizielles für Hogwarts war."

„Also glaubst du, dass der Hund dieses Päckchen bewacht?" Draco setzte sich auf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ja", antwortete Harry, als die Tür aufging und die anderen hereinkamen.

„Könnt ihr beiden ein noch größeres Drama aus allem machen?", wollte Blaise wissen. „Ihr kommt nicht zum Abendessen und dann rennt ihr hier rein als ob die Hölle los wäre."

Harry und Draco schauten sich an. „Äh, wir sind draußen Snape übern Weg gelaufen und wir haben das Abendessen verpasst und deshalb aus der Küche ein bisschen was zu essen geholt."

„Filch und seine Katze haben uns verfolgt als grade die Ausgangssperre angefangen hat", ergänzte Draco. „Und ihr solltet uns danken, wir haben genug für alle mitgebracht. Wir feiern heute Abend."


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3, in welchem wir die Anspannung in Gryffindor entdecken und Harry Quirrell gegenüber misstrauisch wird**

Die Strafarbeit am nächsten Morgen war nicht so schlimm, wie Harry befürchtet hatte. Snape hatte sie nur die Kessel hingewiesen, die saubergemacht werden mussten, und sie für ein paar Stunden allein gelassen, um Essays zu benoten. Harry und Draco arbeiteten still, bis die Kessel wieder glänzten und dann hockten sie sich über den Katalog, den Snape ihnen gegeben hatte. Harry war froh, dass Draco versprochen hatte, ihm beim Aussuchen seines Besens zu helfen, denn er wusste nicht genug, um sich zu entscheiden. Snape füllte das Bestellformular für seinen neuen Nimbus 2000 aus und sah Harry konzentriert an.

„Ich musste mit dem Kapitän, Marcus Flint, über dein Talent sprechen. Er war nicht sehr begeistert, dich ohne ein normales Auswahlverfahren ins Team nehmen zu müssen, also denke ich, dass dein erstes Training etwas wie eine Probe sein wird. Darüber hinaus musste ich beim Schulleiter für deine weiterhin guten Noten bürgen. Sorg dafür, dass ich in keinem von beiden Aspekten enttäuscht werde."

„Nein, Sir."

„Sehr gut. Dein Besen wird zu mir geliefert, um in der Großen Halle keinen Aufruhr zu erzeugen. Ich werde sowohl dich als auch Mr. Flint informieren, wenn er da ist. Ihr dürft gehen."

Harry und Draco kamen gerade rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle. Sie setzten sich zu ihren Klassenkameraden an den Slytherintisch.

„Endlich hat sich unser furchtloser Sucher dazu entschieden, uns mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren", näselte Blaise.

„Nicht unsere Schuld, dass wir den ganzen Morgen Strafarbeit hatten", erwiderte Harry.

„Nein, es ist _deine_ Schuld. Wenn du nicht in Snape geflogen wärst, hätten wir heute ausschlafen können", murrte Draco.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Was auch immer. Ich wird's wiedergutmachen."

„Wie?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Äh, ich lass dich auch auf dem Nimbus 2000 fliegen, wenn ich ihn habe", improvisierte Harry.

„Das ist ausreichend."

„Darf ich dann auch?", fragte Theo.

„Sicher."

„Wie soll das dann Wiedergutmachung für mich sein, wenn jeder fliegen darf?", fragte Draco.

„Du darfst zweimal?" Harry setzte ein Lächeln auf, von dem er hoffte, es sei einnehmend.

„In Ordnung."

In diesem Moment kam Hermine mit Neville im Schlepptau an den Tisch.

„Möchtest du mit uns rausgehen? Es ist so ein schöner Tag, da dachten wir uns, wir machen unsere Hausaufgaben unten am See." Hermine sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Sicher. Wollt ihr auch mitkommen?", fragte Harry seine Klassenkameraden.

Schließlich kamen alle außer Vince und Greg mit.

„Aber das ist gut", sagte Pansy zu Hermine. „Wenn wir versuchen würden, mit denen Hausaufgaben zu machen, würde einer von uns einen Mord begehen."

Harry lachte, sah dann aber, wie die anderen Gryffindor-Erstklässler Hermine und Neville wütende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Äh, warum schauen die anderen Gryffindors so als ob sie euch hassen?", raunte Harry ihnen zu.

Draco lachte. „Ignoriert ihn, er ist paranoid bei sowas. Eure Klassenkameraden –" Er stockte, als er zum Gryffindortisch sah. „Oh nein, er hat ausnahmsweise recht. Hm."

Hermine schnaubte. „Die anderen Mädchen mögen mich nicht, weil ich lieber meine Schulbücher lese als einen Artikel darüber, wie man krauses Haar bändigt."

Daphne und Pansy sahen ihre Haare an. „Ganz Unrecht haben sie nicht", sagte Pansy unverblümt.

Hermine schaute sie böse an, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Und letzte Nacht haben Lavender und Pavarti eine halbe Stunde versucht, mich dazu zu bringen, ihnen zu verraten, welchen Lehrer ich am attraktivsten finde."

„Wen hast du genannt?", fragte Daphne kichernd.

„McGonagall. Ich hab gesagt, ich mag, wie streng sie ist. Das hat sie eine Zeitlang zum Schweigen gebracht." Hermine grinste als die andern lachten. Als Daphne anfing, Hermine von ihrem Liebsten Haartrank zu erzählen, richtete Draco sich an Neville.

„Was ist mit dir, Longbottom?"

„Wen – wen ich am attraktivsten finde?", stammelte Neville.

„Ah nein. Warum mögen dich die Jungs in Gryffindor nicht?"

„Oh. Es liegt im Grunde an euch. Sie – sie glauben nicht, dass ich mit Slytherins befreundet sein sollte", sagte Neville entschuldigend. „Naja, es ist meistens Ron. Dean und Seamus kümmern sich nicht wirklich darum, aber Ron denkt, Hermine und ich wären sozusagen – sozusagen Hausverräter."

„Hausverräter? Wie erbärmlich. Sag ihm einfach, du kannst nichts dafür, dass du so guten Geschmack hast und Schlangen vor Wiesel vorziehst", sagte Blaise.

„Oder, dass du allergisch gegen Rothaarige bist", ergänzte Daphne.

„Oder du schlägst sie einfach im Quidditch, Harry", sagte Millicent.

Hermine sah verwirrt auf. „Was meinst du?"

„Harry ist der neue Slytherin-Sucher und er wird euch nächsten Monat vernichten!", jubelte Pansy.

Harry wurde rot als Hermine ihn ausfragte, wie er Sucher geworden war. Neville schaute ehrfurchtsvoll. Die Slytherins, die die Geschichte schon gehört hatten, gingen vor, um einen gemütlichen Platz am See zu finden.

„Na, Glückwunsch", sagte Hermine zweifelnd, als sie die Gruppe erreichten. „Aber du hättest die Regeln nicht so brechen sollen! Du hättest in ernste Schwierigkeiten kommen können!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nächstes Mal lasse ich mich einfach nicht erwischen."

* * *

Harry gewöhnte sich schnell an seine neue Routine in Hogwarts. Neben dem Unterricht und seinen neuen Freunden hatte er bald einige Male in der Woche Quidditchtraining.

So wie Snape es vorhergesagt hatte, machte ihm Flint das erste Training nicht einfach, aber nachdem er Harry durch seine Aufgaben geschickt hatte, musste er widerwillig anerkennen, dass Harry einen guten Sucher abgeben würde. Der Rest der Mannschaft war enthusiastischer, sogar Terence Higgs, der eigentlich als Sucher aufgestellt war. Er wurde stattdessen der zweite Treiber neben Gemma Farley. Der Rest der Mannschaft setzte sich aus Flint, Adrian Pucey und Crick Shabes als Jäger und Miles Bletchley als Hüter zusammen. Harry fand schnell seinen Platz in der Mannschaft und bald erklärte Flint sie zu den Siegern des Quidditchturniers.

Nach der ganzen Nervosität wegen der Flugstunden bekam Harry gar keine. Als sie ihn in der ersten Stunde sah, sagte Madam Hooch ihm, dass er, da er ja schon in einer Hausmannschaft sei, in der Flugstunde seine Zeit verschwenden würde. So entlassen, winkte Harry seinen Freunden zu und ging zurück zum Schloss. Da er nichts zu tun hatte, ging er hoch zur Eulerei, um Hedwig zu besuchen.

Hedwig war glücklich, Harry zu sehen, und noch glücklicher, die Fleischbrocken zu sehen, die er ihr aus der Küche mitgebracht hatte. Nach dem er sie gestreichelt und ihr von seiner Woche erzählt hatte, setzte er sie zurück auf ihre Stange und ging. Er hatte immer noch über eine Stunde, bis seine Freunde mit dem Unterricht fertig sein würden, und so entschied er, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und für seinen Zaubertränke-Aufsatz zu recherchieren. Ein Hauch von Knoblauch ließ ihn ans Abendessen denken, als er bemerkte, dass er am Korridor im dritten Stock vorbeikam. Wie konnte er etwas riechen, dass die Hauselfen vier Stockwerke unter ihm kochten? Ratlos blickte er sich um.

Gerade rechtzeitig, um Snape auf ihn zukommen zu sehen.

„Mr. Potter, warum bist du nicht im Unterricht?"

„Madam Hooch sagte mir, dass es keinen Sinn hat, Flugstunden zu nehmen, da ich ja schon in der Mannschaft bin, Sir", antwortete Harry.

„Ich verstehe. Und deshalb hast du entschieden, vor einem Korridor zu stehen, von dem du sehr wohl weißt, dass er tabu ist?"

„Äh, nein, Sir. Ich habe gerade meine Eule besucht und bin jetzt auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Um für den Aufsatz zu recherchieren, den Sie uns aufgegeben haben." Harry sah Snape nervös an, dessen Blick ihm wie Röntgenstrahlen erschien.

„Dann mach dich am besten auf den Weg. Du willst doch nicht, das dich jemand hier sieht und voreilig die falschen Schlüsse zieht", sagte Snape schließlich.

„Ja, Sir." Harry lächelte und ging los. Obwohl er nichts falsch gemacht hatte, hatte er das Gefühl, es wäre besser für ihn, wenn er nicht wieder in der Nähe des Korridors gefunden würde. Andererseits, warum war Snape überhaupt dort? Er war doch weit von den Kerkern entfernt. Als er in den Bibliothekseingang abbog, nutze er den Moment, um zurück zu schauen. Snape stand immer noch vor der Korridortür und ließ seine Hand über das Holz wandern.

* * *

Am Morgen von Halloween fingen die Hauselfen direkt nach dem Frühstück mit den Vorbereitungen für das Festmahl an. Der Geruch von gebackenen Kuchen und Pasteten folgte Harry auf seinem Weg zu Zaubertränke und obwohl er gerade erst gegessen hatte, knurrte sein Magen.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst", sagte Draco ungläubig und schaute auf Harrys Magen.

„Was? Erzähl mir nicht, dass das für dich nicht auch gut riecht", sagte Harry.

„Natürlich tut es das. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich den Rest des Tages wegen der Kürbispasteten sabbern werde", sagte Draco.

„Werd ich ja auch nicht. Ich werd auch wegen Apfelpasteten, Siruptörtchen, gewürztem Kürbissaft und allen Schokoladensachen sabbern…" Harry lächelte. Draco lachte als Snape an ihnen vorbei zum Kopfende des Raumes rauschte.

„So hart es auch sein mag, eure Aufmerksamkeit vom Fest heute Abend abzulenken", an dieser Stelle lächelte Snape Harry süffisant an, der rot wurde, „werdet ihr heute eure eigenen Übelkeitsvorsorgetränke brauen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie sich für diejenigen, die fähig sind, sie korrekt zu brauen, als nützlich erweisen werden. Hier sind eure Aufsätze über die Eigenschaften der Zutaten. Diejenigen von euch, die schlecht abgeschnitten haben, werden ihre Heilmittel heute Abend genauso unnütz finden."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs schickte Snape die Aufsätze zurück zu ihnen und die Anweisungen erschienen an der Tafel. Harry war froh zu sehen, dass er seinen Aufsatz gut gemacht hatte, wenn auch nicht so gut wie Draco oder Hermine. Sein Absatz über geschälten Ingwer war mehrfach durchgestrichen; der Ingwer musste hinzugefügt werden, nachdem der Trank vom Feuer genommen war, ansonsten könnte er dazu führen, dass der Trank die Übelkeit verschlimmert. Es schauderte ihn bei dem Gedanken daran und er machte sich an die Arbeit.

Es war angenehm, den Trank zu brauen. Es waren mehr Kräuter als sezierte Käfer enthalten und Harry wurde bald schon wieder hungrig. Als der Trank wie an der Tafel beschrieben dunkelblau wurde, brachte er ihn für zehn Minuten zum Sieden und fing damit an, die Zutaten aufzuräumen, mit denen er fertig war. Neben ihm machte Draco dasselbe. Auf seiner anderen Seite versuchte Hermine Neville zu zeigen, wie er seine Minzblätter richtig schneiden konnte.

„Konzentriere dich auf deinen eigenen Trank, Miss Granger und nicht auf den von Mr. Longbottom", sagte Snape als er den Raum durchstreifte. Hermine zuckte zusammen und drehte sich von Neville weg, der elend aussah. Snape nickte knapp in Richtung von Harrys und Dracos Tränken.

Harry hatte seinen Trank vom Feuer genommen und schälte vorsichtig seine Ingwerwurzel als Snape zum Kopfende des Raumes zurückkehrte. „Granger, ich glaube, ich habe dir bereits einmal gesagt, davon abzusehen, Longbottom zu helfen. Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor. Die nächste Person, die spricht, wird zehn verlieren."

Hermine, die bereits ihren fertigen Trank abgefüllt hatte, lief rot an und fing an, ihre Sachen zu packen. Neville schälte seinen Ingwer mit zitternden Händen, aber Harry wusste, dass sein Trank eine aussichtslose Sache war. Anstatt dunkelblau hatte er sich grell pink gefärbt.

Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen eigenen Trank, der fertig zum Abfüllen war, als er jemanden hinter ihm reden hörte. Er sah auf, aber Snape beantwortete Theos Frage über Minze. Als er sich umdrehte, sah Harry, dass es Ron war, der mit Hermine sprach.

„– immer angeben. Na, bist du jetzt glücklich? Oder möchtest du noch mehr Punkte verlieren?" Er ignorierte den Ellbogen von einem seiner Freunde und fuhr fort: „Du solltest in Ravenclaw sein, niemand will einen Streber wie dich in Gryffindor, du kleine Besserwisserin!"

Als sie das hörte, schluchzte Hermine und rannte aus dem Raum, ließ dabei ihren Trank und ihre Bücher zurück. Snapes Augen folgten ihr zur Tür, bevor sie zu Ron schnellten. „Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley."

Ron starrte Snape an und Harry riskierte es. „ _Wingardium leviosa_ ", sagte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Rons Zutaten. Gerade bevor Ron sich wieder umdrehte, hatte Harry etwas von Rons Ingwer in seinen immer noch siedenden Trank getrieben. Eine Rauchwolke stieg auf, aber abgesehen davon gab es keinen auffälligen Unterschied. Grinsend wendete Harry sich wieder dem Abfüllen seines Trankes zu. „Bleib nach der Stunde hier, Mr. Potter."

Als der Rest der Klasse ging, blieb Harry an seinem Platz sitzen. Snape wartete, bis der letzte Schüler gegangen war und sah Harry dann an. „Hattest du Spaß an deiner kleinen Racheaktion?", fragte Snape, der vor Harrys Tisch stand.

Harry schaute zu ihm hoch. „Äh…"

„Ist es dir in den Sinn gekommen, dass du Mr. Weasley oder eine Zahl anderer Schüler mit dem Hinzufügen der falschen Zutaten zu einem bereits schlecht gemachten Trank ernsthaft hättest verletzen können?"

„Aber das hab ich nicht! Ich meine, ich hab darauf geachtet, nur den Ingwer schweben zu lassen…" Harry verstummte als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er gerade zugegeben hatte, Rons Trank sabotiert zu haben. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug fuhr er dann fort: „Damit ihm nicht auffällt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Und vielleicht wird er ihn trinken und sich dann genauso schlecht fühlen wie Hermine sich durch ihn fühlt."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue: „Also war es ein Anfall von Galanterie?"

„Ja!" Galanterie klang besser als Rache. „Ich mochte nicht, wie er sich verhalten hat… Ich mag keine Tyrannen, Sir."

Snape sah ihn einen Moment lang still an. „Tatsächlich. Tja, Mr. Potter, es ist dein Glückstag. Ich gestehe, ich bin beeindruckt, dass du deine Rache auf so subtile Weise durchgeführt hast. Ich werde nichts deswegen unternehmen. Dieses Mal."

„Sie – Sie bestrafen mich nicht?"

„Nein. Weasleys Hetze war unangebracht. Außerdem hast du mich amüsiert."

„Also werden Sie ihm nicht sagen, dass sein Trank nach hinten losgehen wird?"

„Ich dachte, ich hätte gesagt, dass ich nichts unternehmen würde." Snape lächelte süffisant. „Dein Trank jedoch wird gut funktionieren."

Harry grinste ebenfalls. „Danke, Sir!" Er nahm seine Tasche und Hermines Sachen und ging.

Harrys Gespräch mit Snape führte zu einer Verspätung zur nächsten Stunde, aber da es sich um Geschichte der Zauberei handelte, konnte er sich von Professor Binns unbemerkt hereinschleichen. Er verbrachte den Rest der Stunde damit, Draco zu informieren, was passiert war.

„Und er bestraft dich wirklich nicht?", flüsterte Draco ungläubig.

„Nö! Er hat gesagt, dass Weasley es verdient hatte und dass ich ihn amüsiert hab", flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Oh, ich freu mich so darauf, wie sich Weasley beim Fest den Bauch vollschlagen wird", sagte Draco glücklich.

„Ich freu mich nur darauf, Hermine ihre Tasche zurückzugeben. Ich schwöre, sie hat die halbe Bibliothek da drin", sagte Harry verärgert.

„Ah, bereust du schon, ein Kavalier gewesen zu sein?", stichelte Draco.

„Nein, ich freu mich nur, wieder laufen zu können, ohne mit einer Tonne Bücher beladen zu sein, du Blödmann."

„Trottel."

* * *

Als sie zum Fest in die Große Halle kamen, ging Harry schnurstracks auf den Gryffindortisch zu, um Hermine ihre Sachen zurückzugeben. Aber sie war nicht da.

„Neville, wo ist Hermine?"

„Sie ist… äh, sie ist nach Zaubertränke nicht zurückgekommen. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Du könntest ihre Zimmergenossinnen fragen." Neville wies Harry auf ein paar Mädchen hin.

„Gut, äh, danke." Harry war nicht besonders optimistisch, ging aber dennoch auf die Mädchen zu. „Also, äh, hat jemand von euch Hermine gesehen?"

Als sie nur kicherten und die Köpfe schüttelten, ging Harry entrüstet. Während er zum Slytherintisch zurückkehrte, sagte er: „Viel Spaß beim Fest, Neville."

„Warum trägst du immer noch ihre Tasche?", fragte ihn Draco, als er sich hinsetzte.

„Sie war nicht da. Anscheinend war sie seit Zaubertränke nicht mehr da", sagte Harry.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist sie denn dann?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Nicht weit vom Zaubertränkeraum gibt es Mädchentoiletten", sagte Daphne. „Vielleicht versteckt sie sich da."

„Immer noch?"

Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich die Wahl hätte zwischen Toiletten und diesen Gryffindor-Mädchen, ist klar, wo ich sein würde."

Harry lächelte. „Ich geh nach dem Fest nachsehen. Danke, Daphne."

Als das Festessen auf den Tischen erschien, nahm Harry seinen Übelkeitsvorsorgetrank. Er beobachtete, wie die anderen Erstklässler das gleiche taten. Den Kopf über die Menge reckend lächelte er, als er sah, dass Ron seinen Trank ebenfalls trank. Plötzlich kam Professor Quirrell in die Halle gerannt. Er erreichte den Lehrertisch und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Troll – in den Kerkern – ich dachte, dass wollten Sie wissen", stieß er hervor, bevor er in Ohnmacht viel und die Schüler in Panik ausbrachen.

Dumbledores Stimme ertönte über den Lärm: „Vertrauensschüler, führt eure Häuser sofort zu den Schlafsälen zurück!"

„Hat ihm jemand gesagt, dass die Slytherinschlafsäle in den Kerkern sind?", schrie Pansy.

„Erstklässler, folgt mir bitte!", rief Gemma. Reed stand neben ihr. „Schnell jetzt!"

Die Vertrauensschüler führten sie aus der Halle. Harry griff nach seiner Tasche und ihm stockte der Atem. „Draco – Hermine kann nichts von dem Troll wissen!"

Draco sah ihn an. „Du kannst das doch nicht – Oh, na gut, los! Aber sei schnell!"

Die beiden folgten den anderen Erstklässlern und verschwanden im Zaubertränkekorridor als die Gruppe daran vorbei kam. Bald wurden die Geräusche der anderen Schüler leiser und sie blieben in dem stillen Korridor zurück. Als sie bei den Mädchentoiletten ankamen, hob Harry die Hand, um anzuklopfen.

„Ah, bei aller – geh aus dem Weg!" Draco drängte Harry auf Seite und schob die Tür auf. „Hermine? Bist du da drin?"

Für eine Sekunde war es still, dann antwortete eine leise Stimme: „Draco?"

„Ja. Harry ist auch da. Du musst mit uns kommen. Jetzt gleich."

„Ihr dürft hier nicht rein. Das ist eine Mädchentoilette!" Hermine kam mit roten Augen aus einer Kabine.

„Hermine, es ist ein Troll in den Kerkern. Wir sind hier, um dich zu warnen", sagte Harry.

„Ein _Troll_?"

„Ja, jetzt _komm_ endlich!" Draco griff ihre Hand und zog sie Richtung Tür. Harry verdrehte die Augen und folgte mit ihren Taschen.

Der Korridor war verlassen. Als sie wieder zur Eingangshalle unterwegs waren, schaute Harry Hermine an. „Bist du okay?"

Sie antwortete mit einem kleinen Lächeln: „Ich komme schon klar. Danke, Harry, Draco."

Draco lachte. „Dank uns nicht jetzt. Warte bis Weasley die Nacht auf dem Klo verbracht hat."

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich hab etwas Ingwer zu früh in seinen Trank getan", erklärte Harry.

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an bevor sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Nicht wirklich?"

„Doch. Und das Beste ist, ich hab gesehen, wie er den Trank beim Festessen genommen hat. Snape hat ihm nicht gesagt, dass mit dem Trank etwas nicht stimmt."

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Oh, Harry, das ist – Was war das?"

Ein kratzendes Geräusch kam aus dem Korridor hinter ihnen. Herumwirbelnd sahen sie einen dreieinhalb Meter großen Troll mit einem kruden Knüppel auf sie zu trotten. Sie würgten, als sein Gestank über sie hinwegwehte.

„Lauft!"

Sie rannten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, aber sie kamen nicht weit bis der Riemen von Hermines Tasche unter der Belastung riss.

„Meine Bücher!"

„Lass sie! Wir haben keine Zeit!", fuhr Draco sie an.

„Aber –"

Harry und Draco nahmen jeweils einen Arm und zogen sie vorwärts, gerade rechtzeitig, denn der Troll knallte seinen Knüppel auf den Boden. Plötzlich kamen Snape und McGonagall mit Quirrell hinter ihnen den Korridor hinaufgerannt.

„ _Expelliarmus_!", rief Snape. Der Knüppel flog dem Troll aus der Hand. Der Troll schaute dümmlich hinter seinem Knüppel her. Mit einem Wutschrei gab er ihn auf und näherte sich mit bloßen Händen.

McGonagall hob ihren Zauberstab während Snape die anderen zurückzog. „ _Wingardium leviosa_!" Eine große Eberstatue wurde von ihrem Sockel gehoben und krachte auf den Kopf des Trolls. Mit einem Stöhnen kippte der Troll nach hinten.

„ _Incarcerous_." Dicke Seile flogen aus dem Ende von McGonagalls Zauberstab und fesselten den Troll vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen. Quirrell wimmerte. McGonagall warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit den anderen zu. „Was genau habt ihr drei gemacht?"

Harry und Draco sahen sich an, aber es war Hermine, die antwortete. „Es – es war meine Schuld, Professor. Ich war – ich war den ganzen Tag im Badezimmer und war nicht zum Abendessen gekommen und sie kamen, um mich vor dem Troll zu warnen. Wir waren auf dem Weg zu unseren Schlafsälen als der Troll uns eingeholt hat."

„Warum in aller Welt warst du den ganzen Tag im Badezimmer?"

„Ein unglücklicher Vorfall hat sich heute Morgen in meinem Unterricht ereignet", schaltete Snape sich ein. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Miss Granger sich ihren Klassenkameraden nicht wieder angeschlossen hatte."

„Unglücklicher Vorfall?"

„Ich versichere, dass der auslösende Schüler bestraft wurde", antwortete Snape. Harry und Draco mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Ich verstehe. Also, in diesem Falle, Quirrell, benachrichtigen Sie den Schulleiter über die Position des Trolls." Als McGonagall ihn beobachtete, wie er sich auf den Weg machte, dachte Harry, gesehen zu haben, wie sie die Augen verdrehte. „Ihr drei, ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen, dass dieser Troll euch nicht im Badezimmer in die Enge getrieben hat. Severus, wenn du die beiden in ihre Schlafsäle bringst, werde ich Miss Granger nach oben begleiten."

Hermine sammelte ihre Bücher ein und folgte McGonagall ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Das wird ein spaßiges Gespräch", sagte Draco trocken.

„Was meinst du?" Harry schaute zu Hermine zurück.

„McGonagall wird Hermine ausquetschen, warum sie in dem Badezimmer war."

„Ohne Frage. Kommt mit, ihr zwei", befahl Snape. „Das nächste Mal, wenn ihr den Drang verspürt, ein hilfloses Mädchen zu retten, holt stattdessen freundlicherweise ein Mitglied des Lehrerpersonals."

„Ja, Sir."

Sie folgten schweigend dem Weg, den Quirrell gegangen war. Da sie von dem Troll weggingen, ließ der Gestank langsam nach.

„Oh Gott, Quirrell ist lange vor uns gegangen und man kann immer noch seinen verdammten Turban riechen", murmelte Draco.

„Der Knoblauch ist nicht in seinem Turban. Vielmehr sind seine Räume damit stark dekoriert und deshalb folgt ihm der Geruch", antwortete Snape.

Etwas in Harrys Kopf fügte sich zusammen. „Sir? Warum ist der Korridor im dritten Stock tabu?"

„Das geht dich nichts an." Snape sah ihn missbilligend an.

„Entschuldigung, Sir. Es ist bloß… Gäbe es einen Grund für Quirrell sich dort herumzutreiben?", fuhr Harry fort.

Snapes Blick verdüsterte sich weiter. „Warum fragst du?"

Harry zögerte. „Also, an dem Tag, als ich Sie vor dem Korridor getroffen habe, konnte ich Knoblauch riechen."

„Zufall, keine Frage", sagte Snape schließlich, als sie die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten.

„Aber –"

„Aber du denkst, Quirrell hätte irgendeinen schändlichen Plan, der einen Schulkorridor beinhaltet. Selbstverständlich werde ich deinen Verdacht direkt an den Schulleiter weitergeben." Damit verließ Snape sie. Draco lachte, als Harry dem verschwindenden Snape böse hinterher starrte.

„Er lügt. Irgendetwas stimmt mit Quirrell nicht", sagte Harry.

„Ja, also, wenn ich bedenke, dass du vor kurzem davon überzeugt warst, dass Snape hinter dir her sei, musst du mir verzeihen, wenn ich jetzt ein bisschen skeptisch bin. Jetzt komm, ich verhungere."

Draco führte ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die anderen Slytherin das Festmahl genossen. Als Harry sich mit ihm zu den anderen Erstklässlern setzte, nahm er sich vor, dass er Draco dazu bringen würde, ihm zu glauben, egal was Snape sagte.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Anm. d. Übersetzerin:** Danke, dass ihr schon so fleißig dabei seid! Und natürlich: Danke für eure Reviews! _HagerFabienne_ , sei geduldig! :D _Shiorinekoi_ , mit den Einstellungen bist du hier genau richtig, die Story wird dir gefallen. :)

* * *

 **Kapitel 4, in welchem Harry sein erstes Quidditchspiel erlebt**

Als der November begann, vergaß Harry seinen Verdacht gegenüber Quirrell komplett. Die Quidditchsaison begann und das erste Spiel war Slytherin gegen Gryffindor.

Am Morgen des Spiels saß Harry beim Frühstück und seine Freunde unterhielten sich aufgeregt über das Spiel.

„Hier, iss das." Draco stapelte einen großen Berg Würstchen auf seinen Teller.

„Ich hab nicht so viel Hunger", antwortete Harry und schob den jetzt vollen Teller weg.

„Du musst was essen, Harry", sagte Theo.

„Ja, du musst dich stärken. Die Gryffindortreiber werden das ganze Spiel über auf dich zielen", ergänzte Millicent.

„Nicht hilfreich, Milly", fuhr Pansy sie an.

„Ich heiße Millicent."

„Na gut. Hör auf, Harry vom Essen abzubringen, _Millicent_."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und zog Harrys Teller zurück zu ihm. „Potter. Iss. Etwas."

Harry griff nach einer Scheibe Toast und nahm einen Bissen. „Glücklich?"

„Werde ich sein, wenn du heute den Schnatz fängst."

Stille breitete sich über den Tisch aus, abgesehen von Pansy und Millicent, die sich immer noch zankten. Harry sah auf und sah Hermine und Neville nervös neben ihm stehen.

„Wir wollten dir nur Glück für heute wünschen, Harry", sagte Hermine. Neville hinter ihr nickte. „Natürlich nicht, dass wir wollen das du gewinnst."

„Also dann nicht _so_ viel Glück", lachte Draco.

„Also, offensichtlich wollen wir, dass Gryffindor gewinnt. Nur…"

„Ich weiß schon. Danke, Leute", lächelte Harry.

„Werdet ihr dann heute bei uns sitzen?", fragte Daphne.

„B- bei euch sitzen?" Neville wurde rot.

„Natürlich werden sie. Mein Vater hat mir einen ganzen Sack Omnigläser für meine Freunde und mich geschickt und ich habe noch zwei Paar über." Draco lächelte selbstgefällig als er den besagten Sack unter dem Tisch hervorzog und die Omnigläser an alle verteilte. „Nicht zu erwähnen, dass das Gryffindorteam abgeschreckt sein könnte, wenn sie schon vor dem Spiel sehen, dass ein paar ihrer Leute sie verlassen haben", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme zu Harry.

Harry lachte als er sah, wie der Rest der Mannschaft vom Tisch aufstand. „Ich muss los." Er griff seinen Nimbus und folgte ihnen zu den Umkleiden. Die Mannschaft zog sich um und wartete dann auf Flint.

„Nervös, Harry?", fragte ihn Gemma.

„Ein bisschen, ja."

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ihr Sucher McLaggen kommt nicht an dich ran", sagte Terence.

„Sie haben sich für McLaggen entschieden?", lachte Shabes. „Das einzige, worüber Potter sich Sorgen machen muss, ist, dass der Idiot in ihn reinfliegt."

„Keine Sorge, Harry, Shabes versucht, ermutigend zu sein", sagte Gemma.

„Was meinst du, er versucht?", fragte Shabes entrüstet.

„Sie meint, hör auf unseren neuen Sucher zu verunsichern", sagte Terence.

„Bitte, abgesehen davon, dass er von seinem Nimbus fällt, kann er das hier doch nicht versauen", sagte Shabes.

Miles lachte. „Tu uns allen einen Gefallen. Wenn Flint seine große Rede vor dem Spiel hält, halt dich raus."

„Was hab ich gesagt?"

Genau dann kam Flint herein. „In Ordnung, ihr alle. Abgesehen von zwei neuen Jägern haben sie das gleiche Team wie letztes Jahr. Dieses Spiel sollte noch einfacher sein, als das damals war. Los geht's!"

„Das war seine große Rede?", murmelte Harry zu Adrian.

„So groß wie sie werden, ja", lachte Adrian.

Die Mannschaft ging hinaus auf das Feld und versammelte sich um Madam Hooch.

„Nun, ich möchte ein faires Spiel von euch allen", sagte sie als die Kapitäne sich die Hand gaben. „Steigt bitte auf eure Besen."

Als Hooch pfiff stiegen beide Teams in die Luft. Harry flog weit hoch, um über dem Spiel kreisend nach dem Schnatz zu suchen. Er konnte seine Freunde leicht finden: mitten im Grün und Silber auf der Slytherintribüne waren zwei rot-goldene Flecken auszumachen. Aufgemuntert begann er, das Feld nach dem Schnatz abzusuchen.

So weit oben musste Harry sich nicht sorgen, den anderen Spielern im Weg zu sein, weshalb er dem Kommentar zuhören konnte, während er suchte. Er lachte, als der Kommentator, ein Gryffindor mit Dreadlocks, von McGonagall dafür ausgeschimpft wurde, dass er über die Attraktivität einer Gryffindorjägerin und nicht über das Spiel berichtete.

„Was ist so lustig, Potter?"

Harry drehte seinen Besen um und sah McLaggen, den Gryffindorsucher. „Nur dein Flugstil."

McLaggen schaute ihn missmutig an. „Als ob ich von einem Erstklässler überboten würde. Wie bist du überhaupt in die Mannschaft gekommen? Bestechung? Deinen Ruhm ausgenutzt?"

„Nee. Es waren Äpfel."

Und damit flog Harry davon und ließ einen sehr verwirrten Sucher hinter sich zurück. Gryffindor erzielte einen Treffer und er musste einen Klatscher ausweichen, der auf ihn zu geschnellt kam, doch er den Schnatz immer noch nicht gesichtet.

„Slytherin am Ball", fuhr der Kommentator fort. „Jäger Pucey weicht zwei Klatschern, zwei Weasleys und Jäger Bell aus" – Harry jubelte – „und rast auf die – wartet mal – war das der Schnatz?"

Harry riss seinen Besen herum, und ja, da war ein goldenes Aufblitzen neben Adrians Ohr, der den Quaffel fallengelassen hatte, als der Schnatz um ihn herum flatterte. Harry sauste hinter dem Schnatz her, aber McLaggen hatte einen Vorsprung. Harry lehnte sich weiter über seinen Besen und holte ihn langsam ein. Es würde aber trotzdem nicht ausreichen, McLaggen war nur noch wenige Meter vom Schnatz entfernt, jeden Moment würde er die Hand ausstrecken, um nach ihm zu –

WHUMP! Flint hatte seinen Besen herumgedreht und blockte McLaggen, der fluchend davon flog. Die Gryffindors auf den Tribünen schrien wütend, Hooch pfiff und gab einen Freiwurf an die Gryffindorjäger. Harry nutzte die freie Zeit, um nach dem Schnatz zu suchen, aber er war wieder verschwunden.

Der Kommentar schlug nach diesem Drama einen eindeutig nicht-objektiven Ton an.

„Also – nach diesem offensichtlichen und widerlichen Täuschungsversuch –"

„Jordan!", schnauzte McGonagall.

„Ich meinte, nach diesem offenen und ekeligen Foul –"

„ _Jordan, ich warne dich –_ "

„Schon gut, schon gut. Flint tötet fast den Gryffindorsucher, was jedem passieren könnte, bin ich mir sicher, also Freiwurf für Gryffindor, ausgeführt von Spinnet, die ihn ohne Probleme verwandelt und das Spiel geht weiter, Gryffindor immer noch in Ballbesitz."

Harry zeigte dem Kommentator gerade den Mittelfinger, als sein Besen einen gewaltigen Ruck machte. Hastig nahm er die Hand zurück an den Griff und versuchte, den Besen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber er versuchte weiterhin, ihn abzuwerfen. Als er versuchte, Flint zu erreichen, um nach einer Auszeit zu fragen, merkte er, dass der Besen gar nicht mehr in seiner Gewalt war. Er reagierte nicht auf eine einzige Anweisung, alles was Harry noch tun konnte, war sich festzuklammern.

„Flint!", rief Harry verzweifelt. Er öffnete den Mund, um noch einmal zu rufen, doch ihm blieb die Luft weg, als der Griff seines Besens nach oben zog und ihm vor die Brust schlug. Als er nach Luft rang, drehte sich der Besen plötzlich, und er hing nur noch an einer Hand an ihm.

Harry schwang unter seinem Besen, hunderte Meter über dem Boden mit seinen Roben um ihn herumwehend. Undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass einige seiner Mannschaftskameraden versuchten, näher zu ihm zu kommen – um ihn aufzufangen oder ihn auf ihre eigenen Besen zu ziehen, wusste er nicht. Immer, wenn jemand zu nah an seinen Besen kam, schoss dieser einige Meter höher.

Ohne Vorwarnung beruhigte sich Harrys Besen über ihm und er zog sich schnell wieder hoch. Während er dies tat, flog ihm etwas in den Mund. Zuerst dachte er, es sei ein Käfer, doch dann merkte er, dass es aus Metall war. Er hatte den Schnatz gefangen.

Er nahm die Hand vor den Mund, damit der Schnatz nicht entkommen konnte, und machte einen Sturzflug. Er fiel halb auf den Boden und hustete den Schnatz aus.

„Ich habe den Schnatz!", rief er und schwenkte ihn über seinem Kopf.

Hooch pfiff das Spiel ab. Der Rest der Mannschaft von Slytherin kam um Harry zusammen. Das Gryffindorteam landete und machte sich niedergeschlagen auf den Weg zu den Umkleiden, abgesehen von ihrem Kapitän, der wütend gestikulierend vor Hooch stand. Jordan rief, dass den Schnatz zu schlucken nicht als fangen zählen sollte, bis McGonagall das Megafon aus seinem Griff entriss, um zu verkünden, dass Slytherin mit einhundertundsechzig zu zwanzig Punkten gewonnen hatte. Slytherins kamen auf das Feld gelaufen und umringten die Mannschaft, als diese sich zu den Umkleiden aufmachte. Gerade als Harry in die Umkleide gehen wollte, riss ihn jemand am Arm zurück. Er sah auf und sah Draco mit einer besorgten Hermine hinter ihm.

„Zieh dich schnell um und triff uns bei Hagrid", war alles was er sagte, bevor die beiden verschwanden.

Harry zog sich leise um, während der Rest der Mannschaft lautstark feierte. Er konnte schließlich entkommen, indem er Flint versprach, jemanden nach seinem nicht richtig funktionierenden Besen sehen zu lassen, und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte.

Als er dort ankam, riss Hermine die Tür auf und schloss ihn in eine enge Umarmung, wobei sie ihm seinen Nimbus schmerzhaft gegen den Kopf schlug.

„Harry! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Sie ließ ihn verlegen wieder los und ging zu ihrem Platz zurück.

Er setzte sich neben sie und bekam von Hagrid eine dampfende Tasse Tee gereicht. Fang kam zu ihm herüber, um ihm einige Willkommensschlabberer zu geben, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder auf Dracos Schoß legte. Draco seufzte und lächelte Harry langmütig an. „Ich glaube dir jetzt wegen Quirrell."

„Danke. Gut zu wissen, dass ich nur fast zu Tode stürzen muss, damit du mir glaubst."

Draco öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor: „Was hat Quirrell mit Snape zu tun?"

„Quirrell hat Harrys Besen verflucht", sagte Draco.

„Was? Nein, das war Snape. Ich habe über Flüche gelesen. Du musst Augenkontakt bewahren und Snape ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen."

„Ja, aber Quirrell auch nicht!"

„Wie kommt es also, dass Harrys Besen wieder stabil war, nachdem ich Snape angezündet habe?", schoss Hermine zurück.

„Weil du auch Quirrell umgeworfen hast. Ehrlich gesagt kannst du von Glück sagen, dass du keine Strafarbeit dafür bekommen hast, die Hälfte des Lehrpersonals anzugreifen", erwiderte Draco.

„Warte mal, was? Du hast Snape _angezündet_?", schaltete sich Harry ein.

„Nur ein bisschen."

„Ihr redet doch alle Unsinn", sagte Hagrid. „Warum sollte ein Lehrer Harry verletzen wollen?"

„Ich glaube, Quirrell versucht an das zu kommen, was der dreiköpfige Hund bewacht", sagte Harry.

„Woher weißt du von Fluffy?", fragte Hagrid.

„Fluffy? Du hast dieses Biest _Fluffy_ genannt?", wollte Draco ungläubig wissen.

„Ja. Er gehört mir, hab ihn letztes Jahr von 'nem griechischen Typen in 'nem Pub gekauft. Und dann hat Dumbledore natürlich gefragt, ob er ihn ausleihen könnte, für die Bewachung vom –"

„Von was?" Harry rutschte auf seinem Stuhl vor.

„Ah, frag nicht mehr. Das ist streng geheim, ihr drei braucht euch nicht darüber zu sorgen."

„Macht euch keine Sorgen? Hagrid, du hältst einen riesigen, dreiköpfigen Hund in einer _Schule_. Die offensichtlichen Sicherheitsbedenken beiseite, bekommt das Vieh genug Auslauf?", fragte Hermine.

Hagrids Gesicht verdunkelte sich kurz. „Nein. Aber Dumbledore sagte, es wär nicht lange, nur bis er und Nicolas Flamel –"

„Wer ist Nicolas Flamel?", fragte Harry.

„Geht dich nichts an. Ihr solltet jetzt auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss sein, bevor es dunkel wird", sagte Hagrid.

Die drei erkannten, dass sie weggeschickt wurden, und standen auf. Fang jammerte, als Draco seinen Kopf von seinem Schoß schob. Hagrid musste ihn zurückhalten, als sie die Hütte verließen.

Harry lief rückwärts, um die anderen anzusehen. „Also, jetzt wissen wir, dass es etwas mit diesem Flamel-Typ zu tun hat."

„Aber wir wissen nicht, wer er ist", sagte Draco. „Oder?" Die beiden sahen Hermine an.

„Nein, wissen wir nicht", schnappte sie.

„Vielleicht solltest du hin und wieder ein Buch aufschlagen", witzelte Harry.

„Ja, du musst auch mal beim Lehreranzünden aussetzen", ergänzte Draco.

„Seid doch still! Wenn ich Snape nicht aufgehalten hätte, hätte Harry fallen können und – und – oh!"

Harry war in etwas gelaufen. Er hörte ein leises Ächzen und dann griffen zwei Hände nach seinen Armen.

„Du musst wirklich aufpassen, wo du hinläufst, Mr. Potter", erklang Snapes Stimme.

Harry drehte sich um. Wie viel des Gesprächs hatte Snape gehört? Er dachte nicht länger, dass Snape hinter ihm her war, aber wenn er mitbekommen hatte, dass sie darüber gewitzelt hatten, Lehrer anzuzünden, wären sie in Schwierigkeiten.

„Ihr zwei geht zurück zum Schloss, ich muss mit Mr. Potter alleine sprechen", befahl Snape.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Draco. Er ging los, doch Hermine blieb einen Moment zurück.

„Wir warten in der Eingangshalle auf dich, Harry", betonte sie, bevor sie Draco folgte.

Snape schnaubte. „Ihr Beschützerinstinkt dir gegenüber ist rührend, wenn in diesem Falle auch unangebracht. Aber vergiss das jetzt mal. Mit wem hast du deine Vermutungen bezüglich Quirrell geteilt?"

„Äh, abgesehen von Ihnen? Draco, Hermine und Hagrid."

Snape seufzte. „Potter, ich weiß, du wurdest von den idiotischen Verwandten deiner Mutter erzogen, aber sicherlich hast du genug gesunden Menschenverstand, dass du Dinge dieser Art nicht an die große Glocke hängst."

„Ich habe nichts an die große Glocke gehängt! Bis heute hatte ich nur mit Ihnen und Draco darüber gesprochen. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich nicht klar denken konnte, nach dem ich fast von meinem Besen gefallen bin, aber –"

„Spar dir den Sarkasmus für deine Freunde. Jetzt gib mir deinen Besen."

Missmutig tat Harry dies. Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn über den Besen, murmelte dabei so leise vor sich hin, dass Harry nicht erkennen konnte, was er sagte. Zufriedengestellt gab Snape ihm den Besen zurück.

„Also, es verbleiben keine negativen Effekte auf deinem Besen. Was auch immer für ein Fluch verwendet wurde, er war nur vorübergehend aktiv; es ist vollkommen sicher, damit zu fliegen."

„Aber was, wenn wer auch immer es getan hat, es wieder tut?"

„Es mag deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen sein, aber eine große Zahl an Lehrern besucht jedes Quidditch-Spiel. Falls das schlimmste passiert, und du fallen solltest, kann ich dich versichern, dass dir nichts passieren wird. Also, nichts Schlimmeres als die üblichen Quidditch-Verletzungen."

„Das ist beruhigend." Ihm kam ein Gedanke. „Sir? Sie sagten eben, meine Verwandten wären Idioten – kennen Sie sie?"

Snape war lange Zeit still, so lange, dass Harry dachte, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich hatte das Pech, Petunia zu treffen, ja."

„Kennen Sie – kannten Sie meine Mum?"

„Ja." Snapes Stimme klang merkwürdig, aber als Harry zu ihm aufsah, war sein Gesicht von einem Vorhang aus Haaren verdeckt.

„Wie war sie? Es ist nur, meine Tante und mein Onkel erlauben es mir nicht, Fragen zu stellen. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass mein Vater Quidditch-Spieler war und, dass sie Schulsprecher waren. Und – ich weiß, wie sie gestorben sind."

Snape sah ihn an, seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten merkwürdig. „Du hast Lilys Augen."

Als Harry den Mund öffnete, um noch etwas zu fragen, hielt Snape eine Hand hoch. „Genug, Mr. Potter. Ich werde deine Fragen beantworten, nur nicht jetzt. In den Weihnachtsferien. Es sei denn, du kehrst für die Ferien zu deiner Tante zurück?"

„Äh, nein, Sir. Ich werde hier bleiben."

„Bis zum zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag, dann. Bis dahin holst du besser deine Freunde ein, bevor Miss Granger befürchtet, dass ich mich mit dir davon gemacht habe."

„Ja, Sir. Vielen Dank."

Als Harry die Eingangshalle erreichte, fand er Draco, wie er sich bei Hermine über den Hundesabber auf seiner Robe beschwerte, während sie mürrisch auf und ab ging. Draco brach ab, als er Harry sah.

„Gott sei Dank, du bist da. Granger hat von dem, was ich gesagt habe, nicht ein Wort gehört."

„Du bist genervt wegen deiner Robe, es war nichts Wichtiges", sagte Hermine verächtlich.

„Nichts Wichtiges? Hast du sie _gesehen_? Wenn meine Mutter mich so sehen würde…" Draco schauderte.

Harry lachte. „Du kannst dich beruhigen, Hermine. Während ihr weg wart, hat Snape nur zweimal versucht, mich umzubringen."

„Lustig. Was wollte er mit dir besprechen?"

„Er wollte meinen Besen auf Flüche untersuchen. Er ist jetzt vollkommen in Ordnung. Und er hat mir gesagt, ich soll aufhören, Leuten von Quirrell zu erzählen."

„Oh, das ist tatsächlich ein guter Rat", sagte sie überrascht.

„Ja. Aber er hat mir nach wie vor nicht gesagt, dass ich falsch liege."


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5, in welchem Harry Weihnachten erstmals ausgiebig genießt und Snape und Hagrid teilen einige Weisheiten**

Am ersten Tag der Weihnachtsferien wacht Harry in einem leeren Schlafsaal auf. Seine Freunde sind alle für die Ferien nach Hause gefahren. Ohne Unterricht für zwei Wochen dachte Harry kurz darüber nach, noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, überlegte es sich aber anders. Er hatte die letzten Wochen des Trimesters mit Draco und Hermine in der Bibliothek verbracht, um etwas über Nicolas Flamel herauszufinden. Als sie am Tag zuvor abgereist war, hatte Hermine Harry gesagt, er solle in den Ferien nicht aufhören zu suchen, während sie so viele Bücher wie möglich in ihre bereits vollgestopften Taschen steckte. Draco hatte versprochen, in der Malfoy-Bibliothek nachzusehen; sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass es zu riskant wäre, seine Eltern zu fragen, da sie vielleicht misstrauisch werden könnten.

Harry rollte sich aus dem Bett und stöhnte, als er bemerkte, wie kalt es war. Er zog einen zusätzlichen Pullover an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er Hedwig losgeschickt, um seine Weihnachtsgeschenke für Draco und Hermine zu bestellen, und er hatte ihr gesagt, ihm keine Post zum Frühstück zu bringen, falls einer von beiden etwas sehen sollte.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Hedwig war wie immer froh, ihn zu sehen und hatte seine Einkäufe von Flourish und Blotts. Zufrieden, dass seine Geschenke seine Freunde rechtzeitig vor Weihnachten erreichen würden, streichelte Harry Hedwig für eine Zeit, bis er sich zur Bibliothek aufmachte.

Er hielt an, als er am Korridor im dritten Stock vorbeikam. Er konnte wieder Knoblauch riechen, aber als er sein Ohr an die Tür presste, konnte er Fluffy atmen hören. Er lächelte und ging weiter zur Bibliothek.

In den nächsten Tagen wurde dies zu Harrys Routine. Ein schnelles Frühstück, ein Besuch bei Hedwig und dann für den Rest des Tages in die Bibliothek. Oft blieb er so lange in der Bibliothek, dass er das Abendessen verpasste und in die Küche gehen musste, um die Hauselfen zu fragen. Obwohl er viele Stunden recherchierte, war Harry immer noch nicht weiter, wer Nicolas Flamel war. Als er am Heiligabend einschlief, war Harry sehr frustriert.

All das war vergessen, als er an Weihnachten aufwachte, und einen Stapel Geschenke am Ende seines Bettes sah. Er grinste und kletterte näher, um sie zu öffnen. Die Dursleys hatten ihm fünfzig Pence geschickt, aber der Rest seiner Geschenke war viel besser. Hagrid hatte ihm eine handgeschnitzte Flöte geschickt, die wie eine Eule klang als Harry sie ausprobierte. Hermine schickte ihm eine große Box Schokofrösche. Er mampfte einen, während er Dracos Geschenk öffnete, das sich als ein Set Schachfiguren herausstellte. Obwohl sie nicht an die komplizierten Schnitzereien in Dracos Set heranreichten, waren sie trotzdem wunderschön.

Das letzte Geschenk hatte keine Karte. Harry öffnete es und fand einen silbrigen Umhang, der mehr wie eine Flüssigkeit als ein Stoff wirkte. Er ließ ihn auf seine gekreuzten Beine fallen, als er eine Karte auf sein Bett fliegen sah.

 _Dein Vater hat mir dies vor seinem Tode zur Aufbewahrung überreicht. Nun ist die Zeit gekommen, ihn dir zugeben. Gebrauche ihn klug.  
Fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche ich dir_

Harry sah die Karte nachdenklich an. Die Handschrift war ihm nicht bekannt, aber es sah so aus, als wäre es von jemandem, der seinen Vater gekannt hatte. Er legte die Karte weg, um sich den Umhang noch einmal anzusehen und ihm stockte der Atem.

„Was zum Teufel?"

Seine Beine waren verschwunden. Nicht komplett, sondern nur die Teile, die von dem Umhang verdeckt waren. Harry schnappte ihn sich und sprang auf, um sich vor den Spiegel zu stellen. Er warf sich den Umhang über und tatsächlich, er verschwand. Er grinste. „Das wird noch praktisch sein."

Harry war versucht, unter dem Umhang durch das Schloss zu wandern, aber er entschied, bis nachts zu warten, wenn er mehr Zeit hatte. Stattdessen ging er vor dem Weihnachtsessen noch eine Stunde in die Bibliothek. Nach dem er noch eine erfolglose Stunde vergeudet hatte, ging er in die Große Halle und munterte sich selbst mit dem Gedanken an seine ersten Dursley-freien Weihnachten auf.

Das Weihnachtsessen war lustiger, als er sich es hätte vorstellen können. Alle seine Freunde waren für die Ferien nach Hause gefahren, aber Gemma und Terence waren, genau wie einige andere ältere Schüler, dageblieben, um für ihre ZAGs bzw. UTZs zu lernen. Harry hatte viel Spaß, mit ihnen Knallbonbons zu ziehen, und er fand es lustig, dass die Witze nicht besser als in der Muggelvariante waren.

Es gab große Platten mit jedem vorstellbaren Braten, und es gab Glühwein statt des üblichen Kürbissafts. Der Lehrertisch war anscheinend mit einem starken Wein ausgestattet, da die meisten Lehrer angetrunken waren. Harry lachte, als er Hagrid dabei beobachtete, eine kichernde McGonagall auf die Wange zu küssen.

„Also, wen willst du?", fragte ihn Terence.

„Was?"

„Entschuldige, hab vergessen, dass du ein Ersti bist. Die Slytherins, die über Weihnachten hierbleiben, haben jedes Jahr eine Wette laufen, welcher Lehrer am zweiten Feiertag den schlimmsten Kater hat", erklärte Terence.

„Woher wisst ihr, wer es ist?", fragte Harry.

„Es hilft, dass unser Hauslehrer die Kater-Tränke braut", sagte Gemma. „Mein Geld ist bei McGonagall. Wieder mal. Vier Jahre in Folge und ich hab noch nie gewonnen. Aber ich hab sie auch noch nie _kichern_ sehen."

„Ich wette auf Flitwick. Jemand so klein kann doch nicht viel vertragen", sagte Terence.

Harry nahm sich Zeit, den Lehrertisch genauer zu beobachten. Hagrid hatte eine ungesund rote Farbe angenommen, aber sicherlich musste er auch ganz schön viel trinken. Snape war sein übliches mürrisches Selbst als er mit Sinistra sprach, die ernst nickte. Pomfrey lachte über Dumbledores Hut, den er eindeutig aus einem der Knallbonbons hatte. Neben ihr konnte sich Sprout vor Lachen kaum halten, da Hooch das Besteck in einem Tanz animierte. Er war drauf und dran, sein Geld auf Sprout zu setzen, als er den Text hörte, den Hooch dazu sang.

„Eine Galleone auf Hooch", verkündete er.

„Hooch? Wirklich?" Terence sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Glaub mir, das ist nicht der Originaltext zu dem Lied", antwortete Harry, als er ihm die Münze gab. Als sie das Fest verließen, sang er Hoochs Version für sie, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er sah auf und sah Snape auf ihn herabschauen.

„Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass Hooch sich freuen wird, dir etwas beigebracht zu haben, obwohl du nicht in ihrem Unterricht bist, rate ich dir, damit aufzuhören, bevor ich Punkte abziehen muss", sagte er.

Harry grinste ihn an. Etwas sagte ihm, dass Snape nicht verärgert war. „Entschuldigung, Sir."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte. Eindeutig nicht verärgert. „Ich sehe dich morgen um elf in meinem Klassenzimmer."

Gemma runzelte die Stirn, als Snape wegging. „Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du in den _Ferien_ eine Strafarbeit hast."

„Äh, nien. Ich hab Snape nur nach, äh, etwas Hilfe für Zaubertränke gefragt." Harry fühlte sich schlecht, dass er Gemma anlog, aber es war ausgeschlossen, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Harry verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, mit den älteren Slytherins auf dem Schulgelände Schlitten zu fahren, bis sie eine Schneeballschlacht mit den Gryffindors austrugen. Bestürzt entdeckte er, dass auch Ron über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben war und er hatte ungeheure Freude daran, Harry mit den größten Schneebällen, die er finden konnte, zu bewerfen.

Als ihn ein besonders harter Schneeball am Kopf traf, reichte es Harry. Er schnappte sich einen neuen Schneeball und lief zu Terence, während Ron lachte. Harry ignorierte ihn und streckte Terence seine Hände entgegen.

„Gibt es einen Zauber, um die Farbe von etwas zu verändern?", keuchte er.

„Sicher. Welche Farbe willst du?" Terence sah etwas verwirrt aus.

„Gelb."

Terence lachte und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Harrys Schneeball bekam eine kränklich goldene Farbe. „Danke!"

Auf seinem Weg zu Ron, der mehr Schnee aufsammelte, duckte Harry sich unter wild umherfliegenden Schneebällen. „Lust auf mehr, Narbengesicht?", rief er, als er Harry sah und wurde blass, als er den gelben Schnee sah, den Harry trug.

„Hab einen ganz besonderen nur für dich, Weasley!", rief Harry als er ihn warf. Rons Zwillingsbrüder sahen auf und lachten mit den Slytherins, als der Schnee Ron direkt vor die Brust traf und auf sein Gesicht spritzte. Beim Anblick des gelben Schnees an ihm rannte Ron los und schrubbte dabei sich wie wild das Gesicht.

„Warum sind wir da noch nicht drauf gekommen, Fred?", frage einer der Zwillinge.

„Keine Ahnung, George. Danke, Potter." Fred grinste Harry an, der zurückgrinste, bevor er sich aufmachte, um nicht von ihren Schneebällen getroffen zu werden.

Als sie sie wieder nach drinnen gingen, war jeder von ihnen mit buntem Schnee bedeckt. Nach einer langen, heißen Dusche zog sich Harry in seinen leeren Schlafsaal zurück und holte seinen Umhang heraus. Während er wartete, dass sich der Gemeinschaftsraum etwas leerte, aß er einen Schokofrosch und las die Karte, die bei dem Umhang gelegen hatte. Er hatte immer noch keine Idee, wer ihn ihm gegeben hatte. Verärgert runzelte er die Stirn und packte die Karte wieder in seinem Nachttisch. Er hob die Schokofroschkarte auf, um zu sehen, ob er jemand neues hatte, und erstarrte.

Da war es, auf der Rückseite von Dumbledores Karte: _Albus Dumbledores… Ruhm beruht vor allem auf… seinem Werk über Alchemie, verfasst zusammen mit seinem Partner Nicolas Flamel._

Harry las die Karte erneut, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich das nicht eingebildet hatte, und schnappte sich eine Schreibfeder und etwas Pergament.

 _Draco,  
ich hoffe, du hast schöne Ferien. Ich hab heute diese Karte bei meinen Schokofröschen gefunden und dachte an dich.  
Harry_

Zufrieden damit, dass nichts Verdächtiges in seinem Brief war, rollte Harry ihn mit der Karte darin auf und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. Er warf sich den Umhang über und machte sich direkt auf den Weg zur Eulerei. Er schaffte es, sich aus der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen, nachdem ein anderer Schüler hereinkam, und dann war er allein in der stillen Schule. Er musste sich ein paar Mal bremsen, wenn er zu schnell geworden war; der Umhang machte ihn zwar unsichtbar, tat aber nichts dafür, seine Schritte zu dämpfen.

Als er ankam, empfand Harry die Eulerei als lauter, als er sie jemals am Tag gesehen hatte. Hedwig war hellwach und es brauchte einige Überredung, damit sie zu ihm herabflog. Sie war mitten in einem Blickduell mit einer anderen Eule und konnte es nicht ausstehen, aufgeben zu müssen. Sie schnappte mit ihrem Schnabel in Richtung der anderen Eule und landete dann auf Harrys ausgestrecktem Arm. Er streichelte ihr beruhigend den Kopf.

„Denk einfach daran, dass du beliebter bist als die andere Eule", wisperte Harry ihr zu und sie plusterte sich auf. „Kannst du Draco das hier bringen? Es ist wichtig."

Hedwig knabberte zärtlich an seinem Finger während er den Brief an ihr Bein band und hob dann ab in die Nacht. Harry beobachtete sie, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. Auf der Wendeltreppe nach unten, überlegte er, wo er hingehen sollte. Unter seinem Umhang hatte er schließlich das gesamte Schloss zur Verfügung. Er dachte kurz an die Bibliothek, verwarf die Idee aber wieder. Er hatte schon genug Zeit dort verbracht, und nach seinem Durchbruch mit Nicolas Flamel erlaubte er sich selbst eine freie Nacht.

Harry hatte sich gerade dazu entschieden, sich umsehen zu gehen, als er hinter sich ein lautes Miauen hörte. Er wirbelte herum und sah Mrs. Norris im Dunkeln stehen. Er fragte sich, ob sie ihn durch den Umhang sehen konnte, aber als er sah, wie sie in die Luft schnupperte, verstand er, dass sie die Eulerei an ihm riechen konnte.

Nicht weit den Korridor entlang stand eine Tür einen Spalt breit offen. Harry schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen dort hin und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf eine Rüstung direkt hinter der Katze. „ _Wingardium leviosa_ ", wisperte er. Die Rüstung hob ihren Morgenstern hoch, bevor er wieder herunterkrachte und in der Stille laut klapperte. Als Mrs. Norris einen Satz zur Rüstung hinüber machte, schlich Harry sich herein und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Er sah sich schnell um. Das letzte Mal, als er sich in einem sonderbaren Raum versteckt hatte, hatte er einen monströsen Hund gefunden, und er wollte heute Nacht nichts riskieren.

Dieses Mal hatte er mehr Glück. Er war allein in dem Raum, der aussah, als ob es sich um ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer handelte. An den Wänden standen eingestaubte Tische und Stühle, mit Ausnahme der Wand direkt vor ihm. Diese war bis auf einen großen Spiegel, der nicht so aussah, als ob er in ein Klassenzimmer gehörte, leer.

Als er näher kam, konnte Harry eine Inschrift oben auf dem Rahmen erkennen. _NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN._ Irritiert ging er noch näher heran und musste sich den Mund zu halten, um nicht zu schreien.

Der Spiegel zeigte nicht nur sein Spiegelbild, obwohl er unter dem Umhang war, sondern er zeigte einen Raum voller Menschen. Harry drehte sich um und sah nichts, noch nicht einmal einen Geist. Langsam sah er zurück in den Spiegel. Er war immer noch im Spiegelbild zu sehen. Diese Tatsache für einen Moment ignorierend konzentrierte er sich auf die anderen Menschen im Spiegel.

Direkt hinter seinem eigenen Spiegelbild war ein junges Paar. Der Mann sah wie eine ältere Version von ihm selbst aus, aber ohne die Narbe, und die rothaarige Frau hatte seine grünen Augen.

„Mum? Dad?", flüsterte Harry. Sie nickten. Seine Mutter weinte trotz ihres Lächelns und legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter seines Spiegelbildes. Sein Spiegelbild griff nach hinten, um sie zu halten, aber als Harry seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, fühlte er nichts, außer sich selbst. Er blinzelte Tränen weg.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort vor dem Spiegel blieb. Als er in der Lage war, seine Augen von den Gesichtern seiner Eltern abzuwenden, bemerkte er die anderen Menschen in dem Spiegel. Einige hatten seine Haare, seine Augen, seinen Kiefer. Viele trugen Brillen, aber er bemerkte plötzlich, dass niemand von ihnen moderne Kleidung trug, noch nicht einmal die Menschen, die die Muggel-Verwandten seiner Mutter sein mussten.

Sie sind alle tot, dachte er. War es das, was der Spiegel tat? Zeigte er tote Menschen? Aber warum hatte er ein Spiegelbild? Verängstigt sah Harry sich um und bemerkte, dass die Morgendämmerung näher kam. Wenn er noch schlafen wollte, bevor er sich mit Snape traf, musste er sich besser auf den Weg machen.

„Ich komme zurück, ich versprech's", sagte er und drückte seine Hand zum Abschied gegen das Glas. Er verfolgte seinen Weg zur Treppe der Eulerei zurück, um sicher zu sein, den Raum wiederfinden zu können, und ging zurück zu seinem Schlafsaal. Glücklicherweise begegnete ihm niemand des Personals, denn er war zu beschäftigt, um zu bemerken, wie laut seine Schritte waren. Er fiel auf sein Bett und starrte eine lange Zeit aus dem Fenster, bis er endlich einschlief.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry nach einer unruhigen Nacht auf. Seine Eltern kamen häufig in seinen Träumen vor, gemeinsam mit grünen Lichtblitzen und kaltem Lachen. Er stolperte zu den Duschen, bevor er wie betäubt zum Frühstück ging. Er gab vor, in seinem Zaubertränke-Schulbuch versunken zu sein, weshalb niemand mit ihm sprach, aber er sah auf, als die Post ankam. Als Hedwig mit der Antwort von Draco nicht kam, verließ er die Halle und ging im schneebedeckten Schulgelände spazieren bis es Zeit war, zu Snape zu gehen.

Als er am Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer ankam, stand Snape mit einem großen Glas voller Käfer an einem der Tische.

„Ah, Mr. Potter, genau pünktlich. Du wirst mir dabei helfen, diese Käfer zu präparieren. Entferne die Augen und die Flügel, der Abfall kommt in das Fass dort für die Gewächshäuser. Schneid dich nicht, dein Blut würde die Zutaten verunreinigen."

Es war nicht so schlecht, wie Harry gedacht hatte, eher wie Krabben für Tante Petunia zu pulen. Er arbeitete schweigend und wartete darauf, dass Snape zuerst sprechen würde.

„Deine Mutter und ich sind in derselben Stadt aufgewachsen", sagte er leise. Harry strengte sich an, zuzuhören. „Sie… Lily Evans war meine erste wirkliche Freundin."

Als er wieder still wurde, bemerkte Harry, dass es ein unangenehmes Thema für Snape war. Natürlich ist es das, sie waren Freunde, sagte er sich selbst heftig.

„Ich traf deine Mutter bevor wir beide in Hogwarts angefangen haben. Lily hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie eine Hexe war, bis ich es ihr sagte, aber sie freute sich an den kleinen magischen Sachen, die sie als Kind machen konnte. Sie liebte es, zu schaukeln, und ganz oben loszulassen und zurück zur Erde zu fliegen. Ich würde meinen, dass die Tatsache, dass es deine Tante sehr geärgert hat, ihren Teil zur Begeisterung dafür beigetragen hat."

„Was ist mit ihren Eltern? Sie sind tot, oder?" Harry dachte an das ältere Paar, das er im Spiegel gesehen hatte, die beiden mit seinen Augen.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich, äh, also, Tante Petunia hat uns nie zu ihnen zu Besuch gebracht. Ich dachte, ich hätte sie getroffen, wenn sie noch leben würden."

Snapes Blick erschien ihm abermals wie Röntgenstrahlen. „Beeindruckende Logik."

Sie fielen zurück ins Schweigen. Harry wischte einen Stapel Käfer auf den Abfallhaufen. „Was hat sie gern gemacht? Was waren ihre Lieblingssachen?"

„Sie mochte es, zu lesen. Ihr Lieblingsbuch war _Stolz und Vorurteil_ , sie hat mich einen Sommer dazu gebracht, es zu lesen. Sie sagte, sie sah sich selbst in der Heldin, und ließ mich nicht in Ruhe, ehe ich es gelesen hatte. Ihre Lieblingsfarbe war violett und sie hat sich immer beschwert, dass die Gryffindorfarben sich schrecklich mit ihren Haaren bissen. Sie mochte Siruptörtchen und hasste es, von Regen überrascht zu werden."

Harry lächelte. Er hatte seinen Nachtischgeschmack von ihr geerbt.

„Sie war einer der freundlichsten Menschen, den ich kenne, und war hier in Hogwarts beliebt, sogar bei den Lehrern. Unser Zaubertränke-Lehrer war ein besonders großer Fan von ihr."

„Also war sie gut in Zaubertränke?"

„Ja, obwohl sie in Zauberkunst besser war. Ihre Zaubertränke-Noten könnten dadurch besser geworden sein, dass sie immer von mir abschreiben durfte." Snape klang selbstzufrieden. Harry lachte, bis er den sehnsüchtigen Blick in Snapes Gesicht bemerkte.

„Sie vermissen sie."

„Ja."

Sie schwiegen wieder. Harry gab vor, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, während er Tränen zurückblinzelte. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu bemerken, dass er keine Käfer mehr hatte.

„Das ist alles für heute. Reinige deine Werkzeuge und du darfst gehen."

Harry räumte schweigend auf und dachte an seine Mutter. Als er seine Tasche aufhob, um zu gehen, hielt er kurz an und ging dann zu Snape, der jetzt an seinem Tisch saß.

„Danke sehr, Sir. Für… Für heute. Nur… Danke." Harry lächelte verlegen.

Snape ordnete die Zettel, die er gelesen hatte, bevor er aufsah. „Deine Neugier ist etwas Natürliches."

„Richtig. Also, äh, noch eine Sache… Terence fragte mich, Sie zu fragen –"

„Wer von den Lehrern wegen eines Kater-Trank bei mir gejammert hat?" Snape lächelte süffisant. „Madam Hooch. Hatte sie jemand gewählt?"

„Ich."

„Gratulation."

„Danke, Sir." Harry grinste und ging zur Tür.

„Eine Sache noch. Sag Miss Farley, sie soll aufhören ihr Geld mit Professor McGonagall zu verschwenden. Diese Frau trinkt jeden unter den Tisch, wenn es um Whiskey geht, ein paar Gläser Wein sind nichts für sie."

* * *

In dieser Nacht schlüpfte Harry wieder in seinen Umhang und ging zu dem Spiegel. Er ließ den Umhang zu Boden fallen, setzte sich und starrte seine Familie an, die ihm alle glücklich zu winkten.

„Und ich dachte, du wärst wenigsten intelligent genug, unter dem Tarnumhang zu bleiben, wenn du Schulregeln brichst."

Harry riss seinen Kopf herum und fand Snape gegen einen Tisch gelehnt, wie er ihn beobachtete. „Professor! Ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen", sagte Harry lahm.

„Desillusionierungszauber." Snape hob den Umhang auf und studierte ihn. „Woher hast du ihn? Das ist bemerkenswert."

„Jemand hat ihn mir zu Weihnachten geschickt. Er gehörte meinem Vater", sagte Harry verwirrt. Sollte nicht mehr Schreien dabei sein, wenn man nachts draußen erwischt wurde?

Snape schnaubte. „Das erklärt einiges."

Als Harry ihn verwirrt ansah, seufzte Snape, setzte sich neben ihn und gab ihm den Umhang zurück. „Weißt du, was das für ein Spiegel ist? Was er macht?"

„Äh, er zeigt einem seine Familie?"

„Lies die Inschrift. Rückwärts."

„Äh… Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herz begehren", sagte er langsam.

„Korrekt. Das ist der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Er zeigt dem Betrachter, was er am meisten begehrt. Nicht die flüchtigen Wünsche des Augenblicks, so wie ein Abendessen für jemanden, dessen Magen angefangen hat, zu knurren, sondern das, wonach sich das Wesen sehnt. Er kann für diejenigen, denen Selbsterkenntnis fehlt, sehr aufschlussreich sein, aber in deinem Fall kann dein Spiegelbild keine Überraschung gewesen sein. Er ist zudem unglaublich gefährlich."

„Gefährlich? Warum?"

„Menschen haben ihren Verstand in den Visionen des Spiegels verloren. Die Realität wird im Vergleich zu dem Spiegel unattraktiv."

Als Snape still wurde, dachte Harry über das nach, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er musste zustimmen, dass es schwer für ihn war, der Verlockung des Spiegels zu widerstehen.

Snape stand auf. „Komm mit, ich bringe dich zu deinem Schlafsaal. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es das letzte Mal ist."

Harry warf einen letzten Blick auf seine Eltern, bevor er sich aufrappelte. „Entschuldigung, Sir. Es ist nur – ich habe meine Eltern nie vorher gesehen."

Snapes Mund wurde zu einer dünnen Linie. „Dein Interesse am Spiegel ist verständlich, aber nicht sicher. Abgesehen von dem Spiegel selbst, hast du vergessen, dass letzten Monat ein Troll im Schloss war?"

„Äh…" Harry hatte seit Halloween nicht mehr an den Troll gedacht. Nicht neben Quidditch und der Suche nach Flamel.

„Sicherlich nicht. Ganz von deiner Schularbeit eingenommen, kein Zweifel."

„Ich habe viel in der Bibliothek gelesen, Sir", antwortete Harry. So viel war nicht gelogen.

„Lobenswert. Obwohl bei deiner unkonventionellen Freundeswahl nicht anders zu erwarten."

„Unkonventionell?"

„Es gibt bestimmte Ansichten unter Einigen der magischen Welt. Es gibt einige, die glauben, dass Muggelstämmige, oder Menschen mit gemischter Herkunft, denen, die sie als reinblütig erachten, unterlegen sind. Denen, die aus einer komplett magischen Familie kommen", erklärte Snape, als er Harrys verwirrten Blick sah.

„Also… Ist das so ähnlich, wie rassistische Muggel?"

„Eine vereinfachte Analogie, aber nicht falsch. Diese Ansicht ist besonders in Slytherin weit verbreitet, aber keineswegs auf unser Haus beschränkt."

„Oh, also das ist es, was Gemma meinte, als sie mich am Anfang des Trimesters wegen Slytherins Ruf gewarnt hat?"

„Ohne Zweifel. Während Miss Farleys erstem Jahr musste ich mit mehr als einem älteren Slytherin wegen seiner Einstellung ein Gespräch führen. In jedem Fall war es für einige der Lehrer ein Schock zu sehen, dass Mr. Malfoy sich mit dir angefreundet hat, ganz zu schweigen von Miss Granger."

Harry empörte sich: „Sagen Sie, dass Draco ein Rassist ist?"

„Ich möchte Mr. Malfoys Freundschaft mit dir nicht bestreiten, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich sage nur, dass es unerwartet war, angesichts dessen, dass Kinder in einem gewissen Grad oft die Ansichten ihrer Eltern übernehmen."

„Also sagen Sie, dass seine _Eltern_ Rassisten sind?"

„Seine Mutter vielleicht nicht. Aber sein Vater ganz klar."

Harry bedachte das schweigend. Draco sprach viel von seiner Mutter und schrieb ihr regelmäßig, aber er hatte nicht so viel von seinem Vater gesprochen. Was Sinn ergeben würde, dachte er, wenn Draco wusste, dass sein Vater Harry ablehnen würde.

„Tja, das ist gut zu wissen, vermute ich, falls ich ihn mal besuchen werde." Plötzlich fand er diese Aussicht nicht mehr so verlockend. Nicht, wenn Dracos Dad ihn hassen würde.

„Informationen, selbst wenn sie abscheulich oder schmerzhaft sind, sind normalerweise nützlich." Snape warf ihm einen Blick zu, als sie die Treppen zum Kerker erreicht hatten. „Dieses Gespräch wird, selbstverständlich, nicht für Mr. Malfoy wiederholt werden, wenn er zur Schule zurückkehrt."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, Sir. Ich bin kein Idiot."

„Sehr gut. Oh, und noch eine Sache. Such nicht noch einmal nach dem Spiegel. Er wird nicht in diesem Raum bleiben und wenn ich dich beim Suchen erwische, werde ich nicht annähernd so nachsichtig sein, wie ich es heute Nacht war. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

Snape schien damit zufrieden. „Dann rein mit dir."

„Ja, Sir. Gute Nacht."

Harry ging mit schwirrendem Kopf durch den stillen, abgedunkelten Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte den blinden Hass der Dursleys für alles Magische hinter sich gelassen, nur um herauszufinden, dass es in der magischen Welt Menschen gab, die sich genauso schlimm anhörten. Und einer von ihnen war Dracos Dad.

Die zweite Nacht in Folge hatte er Probleme beim Einschlafen.

* * *

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Tag las Harry wieder allein in seinem Zaubertränke-Schulbuch als die Post ankam. Er war so in sein Buch vertieft, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er etwas erhalten hatte, bis Hedwig seine Hand zwickte.

„Au! Hey, du hast mir etwas gebracht." Harry gab ihr den Rest seines Schinkens als er den Brief von ihrem Bein löste. Es war Dracos Antwort.

 _Lieber Harry,  
danke für dein Geschenk, ich wollte das Buch seit einer Weile schon lesen. Ich hoffe, deine Weihnachten waren so angenehm wie meine. Vielen Dank, dass du dich dazu herabgelassen hast, eine kleine Höflichkeit in deinen ansonsten entsetzenden Brief einzuschließen. Ich gehe davon aus, du dachtest, jemand würde ihn lesen und denken, du würdest mich in einen idiotischen Plan verwickeln. Warum du denkst, unsere Post würde überwacht, ist entzieht sich meinem Verständnis. Abgesehen davon, deine Handschrift ist so grässlich, dass sie besser wäre als jeder Code es je sein könnte._

 _Wichtiger jedoch, musstest du es wirklich so formulieren? Gesagt zu bekommen, ein alter Mann mit unkontrollierbarer Gesichtsbehaarung und einem schrecklichen Sinn für Mode erinnert dich an mich, ist nicht besonders schmeichelhaft, Potter. Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass deine Paranoia immer noch witzig ist._

 _Wie dem auch sei, ich werde in unserer Bibliothek nach etwas Hilfreichem suchen. Du findest vielleicht etwas in der Alchemieabteilung in der Schule, aber ich denke, das Beste wird sein, darauf zu warten, dass Hermine und ihr gigantisches Gehirn im neuen Jahr zurückkommen._

 _Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu gelangweilt ohne mich,  
Draco_

 _PS: Meine Mutter sendet beste Grüße. Sie hat angedeutet, dass du nächsten Sommer bei uns bleiben könntest._

Harry lachte über Dracos Entrüstung und erschreckte Hedwig damit. Er gab ihr mehr Schinken und streichelte sie, bevor sie zur Eulerei flog und er sich wieder dem Brief widmete. Alchemieabteilung. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt einen genaueren Ort für die Suche. Plötzlich sah die ganze Sache nicht mehr so entmutigend aus. Er entschied, das zu feiern, in dem er den Morgen über fliegen ging.

Es endete damit, dass er länger draußen blieb, als er sollte. Er war seit dem Quidditchspiel im November nicht mehr geflogen und hatte vergessen, wie sehr er es vermisste, obwohl er wahrscheinlich alles genossen hätte, was ihn aus der Bibliothek brachte. Das verschneite Gelände war friedlich und schön, und er vergaß die Zeit während er denkend umherflog.

Jetzt, da sie eine Idee hatten, wo sie nach Flamel suchen mussten, konnte Harry nicht die Motivation aufbringen, weiter zu suchen. Er sagte sich, dass Draco und Hermine in ein paar Tagen zurück sein würden und er mit ihnen gemeinsam viel besser suchen könnte. Es schien ihm alles unwichtig, im Vergleich zu dem, was er in den letzten Tagen von Snape gelernt hatte. So beunruhigend es auch war, herauszufinden, dass der Vater seines besten Freundes ihn wahrscheinlich für etwas hasste, das er nicht beeinflussen konnte, es waren die Dinge, die Snape ihm über seine Mutter erzählt hatte, die ihm keine Ruhe ließen. Keiner seiner Eltern war ihm so menschlich vorgekommen, wie in den Geschichten, die Snape ihm über seine Mum erzählt hatte. Es war schön und gut, dass Hagrid ihm sagte, dass seine Eltern mutig und genial waren, aber das verblasste neben dem Wissen, dass Harrys Lieblingsnachtisch auch der seiner Mutter gewesen war.

Harry dachte über all das nach, als er eine Person über das gefrorene Gelände laufen sah. Was machte Quirrell auf dem Weg in den Verbotenen Wald? Harry hatte sich gerade entschlossen, ihm zu folgen, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Harry! Ey, Harry!"

Als er seinen Besen herumdrehte, sah Harry Hagrid winkend vor seiner Hütte stehen. Harry warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, aber Quirrell war im Wald verschwunden. Er grummelte in seinem Ärger und flog los zu Hagrid.

„Hi, Hagrid", sagte er, als er abstieg.

„Harry! Ich hab schon drauf gewartet, dass du mich mal besuchen kommst. Komm und trink 'ne Tasse mit mir."

Harry folgte Hagrid in seine Hütte. Fang kam bellend auf ihn zu. Harry wollte ihn streicheln, aber der Hund ignorierte ihn und sah an ihm vorbei. „Draco ist nicht hier, Fang." Fang schnupperte die Luft hinter Harry bevor er mit hängendem Kopf wieder hinein kam.

Hagrid lachte in sich hinein. „Fang hat Draco ins Herz geschlossen. Selbstverständlich nich, dass er dich nich auch mag."

Harry grinste ihn an. „Aber es macht nicht so viel Spaß, wenn es mir egal ist, wie viel er auf meine Roben sabbert?"

„Jep, dass könnte's auch sein. Oder er riecht einfach besser für 'nen Hund. Man sagt, Tiere könnten gute Leute und schlechten auseinanderhalten. Draco muss aus besserem Holz geschnitzt sein, als sein alter Herr, wenn man Fang trauen kann."

Harry war unangenehm daran erinnert, was Snape ihm die Nacht zuvor gesagt hatte, und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Hast du gute Ferien?"

„Nicht viel Ferien, wenn die Weasley-Zwillinge immer noch da sind und versuchen, an Orte zu kommen, wo sie nichts zu suchen haben, und die Hälfte der Lehrer nicht da", grummelte Hagrid als er ihnen jeweils einen kleinen Eimer voll Tee einschenkte.

„Wie den Korridor im dritten Stock?" Harry bemühte sich um einen unschuldigen Tonfall.

„Wenn man Filch glaubt, sind sie nur da. Selbstverständlich hab ich gesagt, er soll mal versuchen, sie vom Verbotenen Wald wegzuhalten, bevor er sich beschwert."

„Versuchen viele Schüler, dort hinein zu kommen?", versuchte Harry es auf einem anderen Weg.

„Näh, die meisten sind abgeschreckt von den Wesen, die da leben, nich?"

„Was ist mit den Lehrern?" Harry dachte an Quirrell. Warum würde der Verteidigungslehrer in den Wald gehen müssen?

„Lehrer? Also, der alte Kesselbrand geht rein, um nach Sachen für den Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu finden. Warum fragste?"

„Oh, äh, ich hab Snape da drin getroffen", sagte Harry.

„Tja, er geht für Zaubertränkezutaten rein, nich? Nich, um rumzufliegen, wo er nichts zu suchen hat. Ja, ich weiß, was du und Draco vorhattet, keine Sorge. Sieht so aus, als ob du so ein Unruhestifter wie dein Dad wirst, oder?" Hagrid sah ihn missbilligend an, aber Harry konnte seine Mundwinkel unter dem Bart zucken sehen.

Harry ignorierte es. „Aber keine anderen Lehrer gehen da rein?"

„Näh, haben keine Grund dazu, oder? Ich geh rein, klar. Viele interessante Wesen in dem Wald. Thestrale – hab die Herde selbst gezähmt – und 'n paar der Zentauren kommen für 'n Schwätzchen. Versuch nie, 'ne direkte Antwort von 'nem Zentauren zu bekommen, Harry. Schafft man nich. Mit dem Firenze kann man sich allerdings 'n bisschen besser unterhalten."

Harry war so an den Wesen im Wald interessiert, dass er vergaß, Hagrid weitere Fragen über Quirrell zu stellen. Was wahrscheinlich das Beste war, dachte er auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss. Er wollte nicht, dass Hagrid ihn der Paranoia verdächtigte. Nicht, wenn er keinen richtigen Beweis hatte.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6, in welchem Draco zurückkommt und Harry Anschauungsunterricht abhält**

Der Rest der Ferien zog sich für Harry lang hin. Er verbrachte seine Nächte damit, unter seinem Umhang im Schloss umherzuwandern, hielt dabei aber sein Versprechen Snape gegenüber, nicht nach dem Spiegel zu suchen. Er erweiterte sein Wissen über das Schloss, einschließlich das Wissen um praktische Geheimgänge in den Kerkern. Er fand sogar ein Gemälde einer Schlange nicht weit von Snapes Büro entfernt. Sie weigerte sich, mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn Harry seinen Umhang trug und zog es vor, auf dem Uferfelsen des Gemäldes in der Sonne zu liegen, aber als er seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte, stellte sich die Schlage als sehr gesprächig heraus. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Schlange ausgerechnet Ollie hieß, und er liebte es mit Harry über das Kommen und Gehen im Schloss zu schwatzen. Harry schaute fast jeden Abend vorbei, wenn er auf Entdeckungstour war. Neben der Neuheit, sich mit dem Gemälde einer Schlange anzufreunden, amüsierte sich Harry vor allem über Ollies Hass auf Mrs. Norris.

Harry verbrachte seine Vormittage damit, seine Hausaufgaben zu vervollständigen und er las in seinen Schulbüchern sogar einige Kapitel voraus. Nachmittags ging er Fliegen oder er besuchte Hedwig oder Hagrid. Harry versuchte weiterhin, Hagrid unauffällig nach Quirrell zu fragen, aber er fürchtete sich, ihn etwas direkt zu fragen, da Hagrid das beim letzten Mal nicht gut aufgenommen hatte.

Insgesamt war es eine Erleichterung, als die Ferien zu Ende waren und Harrys Freunde nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Harry war nach seinem letzten Flug über das leere Gelände duschen gegangen und kehrte in seinen wieder belebten Schlafsaal zurück.

„Endlich! Wo warst du?", wollte Draco sofort wissen.

„Äh, duschen. Wusste nicht, dass meine Anwesenheit entscheidend dafür ist, dass ihr Jungs auspacken könnt", grinste Harry.

„Draco hat seinen Freund vermisst, das ist alles", näselte Blaise, sehr zum Vergnügen von Vince und Greg. Theo las auf seinem Bett und bekam nichts mit.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich jemand sehen will, der über etwas anderes reden kann, als darüber, wie sein neuster Stiefvater ihn bestechen wird, Zabini."

„Neuster? Wie viele hattest du?" Harry war schockiert, versuchte aber, es nicht zu zeigen. Tante Petunia hatte immer strenge Ansichten über Scheidungen gehabt. Nur Magie und Vandalismus waren für sie schlimmer.

„Der neue ist der siebte Ehemann meiner Mutter. Mein Vater war ihr zweiter", erwiderte Blaise gelangweilt.

„Sie war _sieben Mal_ verheiratet?", fragte Harry.

„Tja, ihre Ehemänner sterben einfach", kicherte Draco. Harry mochte nicht, wie das klang. Blaise anscheinend auch nicht.

„Na, Harry, hast du dich ohne uns gelangweilt?" Blaise gab es auf, auszupacken und streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Harry ausweichend. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, Blaise und Theo davon zu erzählen, was er über Weihnachten herausgefunden hatte, aber er hatte entschieden, es nur Draco zu erzählen. Und später vielleicht Hermine.

„Als ob du nicht verrückt geworden bist, ganz allein hier", sagte Draco verächtlich.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Harry erneut. „Komm schon, wir sollten zum Abendessen gehen."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, wo die Mädchen sich ihnen anschlossen. Harry schwieg die meiste Zeit und hörte den anderen zu, wie sie über ihre Weihnachten mit ihren Familien erzählten.

„Geht's dir gut, Harry? Du bist stiller als sonst", sagte Tracey leise.

„Was? Oh, mir geht's gut. Nur, weißt du, ich kann nicht wirklich was beitragen", antwortete Harry. Als sich Traceys Ausdruck in Mitleid wandelte, wechselte er das Thema: „Bist du immer noch an Muggeln interessiert? Ich hab was für dich, in meinem Zimmer."

„Äh, sicher, okay. Was ist es?" Tracey schob ihre Brille auf der Nase hoch.

„Etwas Muggel-Geld. Meine Verwandten haben es mir geschickt, aber ich will es nicht, ich dachte vielleicht willst du es haben."

Harry verbrachte den Rest des Abendessens damit, mit Tracey und dem auch interessierten Theo über Muggel-Geld zu sprechen. Er war belustigt darüber, wie interessiert sie am Konzept von Bankkarten waren.

„Also, du ziehst eine Karte durch und dein Geld kommt beim Laden an?", fragte Theo, als sie nach dem Essen vom Tisch aufstanden.

„So ziemlich. Ich glaube, manchmal gibt's eine Art Verzögerung", sagte Harry. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass er sich bei den Details selbst nicht ganz sicher war. „Schaut mal, da ist Hermine. Ich geh ihr besser mal Hallo sagen."

Dankbar ging Harry zu den Gryffindors. Er verbrachte ein paar Minuten damit, mit Hermine und Neville auf den neusten Stand zu kommen. Als er umherschaute, und sah, dass Tracey und Theo die Halle zum Glück bereits verlassen hatten, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er hatte gerade ein paar Schritte in die Eingangshallte gemacht, als ihn jemand am Arm packte.

Harry sah sich alarmiert um. „Verdammter Mist, Draco, hör damit auf!"

„Schreckhaftes kleines Ding, was?", lachte Draco.

„Wie auch immer. Anscheinend wird nichts, was ich sage, dich daran hindern, mich zu quälen", grummelte Harry.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, nein", sagte Draco selbstzufrieden.

Harry starrte ihn böse an, als sie losgingen. „Und hattest du einen Grund, auf mich zu warten? Abgesehen davon, bei mir für deinen Spaß Herzinfarkte zu verursachen?"

„Was? Ach, ja. Ich dachte, wir sollten uns unterhalten, wo die anderen uns nicht hören können", antwortete Draco.

„Okay. Also, wenn du Flamel meinst, kann das bis morgen warten? Ich hab Hermine gesagt, dass wir sie morgen nach dem Unterricht treffen, und ich will nicht alles zweimal sagen."

„Gut. Aber ich will hören, dass du eine unglaubliche Entdeckung in der Bibliothek gemacht hast."

„Äh, nein. Aber ich hab etwas, was ich dir zeigen will." Als Draco ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, lachte Harry. „Du musst warten, bis die anderen im Bett sind. Das ist nichts, was jeder wissen soll."

* * *

Draco war nicht glücklich darüber, warten zu müssen, was Harry ihm zeigen wollte, und er verbrachte den Rest des Abends damit, einen Brief an seine Mutter zu schreiben. Harry kicherte und fand das fünfzig-Pence-Stück, das er Tracey geben wollte. Sie dankte Harry und verschwand, um es Theo zu zeigen. Harry lachte, und gesellte sich zu Pansy und Daphne, die auf einem der Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und sich unterhielten, bis sie irgendwann ins Bett gingen.

Harry ging in seinen Schlafsaal und fand die anderen schlafend. Er zog den Umhang vom Boden seines Koffers und warf ihn sich über, bevor er zu Dracos Bett ging, bei dem Licht durch den Spalt zwischen den geschlossenen Vorhängen drang.

„Draco!", wisperte Harry.

„Bist auch endlich mal auf die Idee gekommen, mir deine oh-so-wichtige Entdeckung zu zeigen, ja?", erklang Dracos mürrische Stimme in der Dunkelheit.

Harry schnaubte und zog den Vorhang weg. Draco saß an das Kopfteil seines Bettes gelehnt und las das Buch über Schachstrategie, dass Harry ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Er täuschte vor, Harry zu ignorieren, bevor er dann doch sein Lesezeichen in das Buch steckte und aufsah.

„Harry?" Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Harry konnte nicht wiederstehen und zog den Umhang vorsichtig zurück, sodass eines seiner Augen sichtbar wurde.

„Aaah!" Draco ließ sein Buch fallen und fiel auf der anderen Seite vom Bett. Harry erstickte sein Lachen mit seiner Hand, als er hörte, dass Blaise sich bewegte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Blaise verschlafen.

Draco hatte sich aufgerappelt und saß wieder auf seinem Bett. „Nichts. Nur ein Albtraum. Ich war mit deiner Mutter verheiratet."

„Verpiss dich", stöhnte Blaise, als er seine Vorhänge wieder zu riss.

Draco sah einige Sekunden auf Blaises Bett, bevor er seinen Blick irgendwo rechts von Harrys Schulter platzierte. „Harry? Was hast du getan?"

„Dich anscheinend endlich zum Schweigen gebracht", wisperte Harry. Er zog schnell den Umhang herunter, als er sich auf das Fußende von Dracos Bett setzte.

Draco zog die Vorhänge zu. „Ist das, was ich glaube, dass es ist?"

„Wenn du glaubst, dass das ein Tarnumhang ist, dann ja, laut Snape", antwortete Harry selbstgefällig.

„Wow!" Dracos Finger wanderten über das weiche Material, bevor sein Kopf hochschnellte. „Warte, _Snape_ weiß, dass du das hast?"

„Äh, ja." Harry dachte darüber nach, Draco davon zu erzählen, wie Snape ihm beim Spiegel Nerhegeb gefunden hatte. „Erklär ich später. Entschuldige, aber ist eine lange Geschichte."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Egal. Was nicht egal ist, ist dass du mich den mal ausprobieren lässt."

Harry grinste. „Dachte ich mir, dass du das testen willst. Komm, er sollte uns beiden passen."

Sie standen vom Bett auf und Harry warf den Umhang über sie beide. Wie er gesagt hatte, bedeckte er sie beide, aber sie mussten langsam gehen.

„Wohin gehen wir?", flüsterte Draco in Harrys Ohr.

Das kitzelige Gefühl ließ Harry ein bisschen schaudern. „Wohin du willst, aber ich möchte zuerst, dass du jemanden kennenlernst."

„Wie soll ich jemanden treffen, wenn wir beide unsichtbar sind?", fragte Draco zurück.

„Wirst schon sehen", sagte Harry ausweichend, als er Draco durch die stille Schule führte.

Draco blieb still bis er sah, dass sie sich Snapes Büro näherten. „Potter, ich schwöre bei Merlin, wenn du denkst, Snapes Büro ist eine große Enthüllung, werde ich –"

„Sei still, er denkt sonst, du bist unhöflich."

„Wer, Snape? Er wird mir wahrscheinlich zustimmen, bevor er uns beiden _noch eine_ Strafarbeit gibt."

Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich unter dem Umhang um, so dass er Draco direkt gegenüberstand, der leicht schielte, als er versuchte, Harry im Dunkeln zu fokussieren. „Nicht Snape. Jetzt sei still, während ich dich vorstelle."

„Mich vorstellen?"

„Psst! Er mag den Umhang nicht wirklich, also müssen wir ihn abnehmen. Was bedeutet, dass _du_ still sein musst, verstanden?" Harry starrte Draco an, bis er missmutig nickte.

Harry überprüfte noch einmal, dass niemand sonst in dem Korridor war, bevor er den Umhang herunternahm und zu Ollies Gemälde hinüberging.

„ _Hi, Ollie_ ", sagte er.

Ollie hob langsam den Kopf. „ _Guten Abend, Harry._ "

„ _Ollie, das ist mein Freund, Draco._ Draco, das ist Ollie", sagte Harry als er sich zu Draco umdrehte, der ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Was?"

„Du – Du bist ein Parselmund!" Dracos Augen weiteten sich so sehr, dass Harry Angst hatte, sie würden ihm aus dem Kopf fallen.

„Ich bin ein was?"

„Du bist ein Parselmund. Du sprichst Parsel. Du kannst mit Schlangen sprechen und du hast es mir nie gesagt!" Dracos Stimme wurde immer lauter.

„Tja, schon. Kannst du das nicht? Ich dachte, das wäre nur so eine Zauberersache", sagte Harry.

Draco schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Nein, nein ist es nicht. Ich meine, du musst ein Zauberer sein, um ein Parselmund zu sein, aber es ist extrem selten."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wie kann ich eine andere Sprache sprechen, wenn ich nicht weiß, dass ich es kann?"

„Wie zum Teufel soll ich das wissen? Ich bin nicht der, der es sprechen kann!" Draco warf die Hände in die Luft. „Wie auch immer, ich glaube, es ist genervt, dass du es ignorierst."

„Was?" Harry sah sich um und sah, dass Ollie ihn abweisend ansah. „Oh, äh, stimmt. _Entschuldige, Ollie. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass ich eine andere Sprache spreche, und konnte das Draco deshalb nicht sagen und jetzt ist er schockiert._ "

Ollie neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „ _Für mich sieht er wütend aus._ "

Harry lachte. „ _Das ist in etwa, wie er schockiert aussieht. Er ist aber nicht wirklich wütend._ "

„ _Dann ist dein Freund leidenschaftlich, Harry_ ", sagte Ollie.

„ _Ja, ich vermute schon._ "

„Was sagt ihr?", klinkte Draco sich ein.

„Er sagt, dass du leidenschaftlich bist."

Draco sah ihn missmutig an. „Genau. Was für ein Name ist Ollie überhaupt?"

„ _Äh, er möchte wissen, was für ein Name Ollie ist. Für eine Schlange, meint er, glaube ich_ ", wiederholte Harry zaghaft.

„ _Ollie ist nicht mein vollständiger Name, Harry. Er lautet Olamide Haben Makkonen. Das bedeutet stolzer König, der im Wohlstand lebt._ "

Draco nickte, als Harry das für ihm wiederholte. „Das ist in Ordnung. Das ist ein richtiger Name für eine Schlange. Warum hat er dir gesagt, sein Name wäre Ollie?"

„ _Draco mag deinen Namen. Er will wissen, warum du mir gesagt hast, dass du Ollie heißt._ "

„ _Ich dachte nicht, dass du dir alles merken könntest._ "

„Er dachte nicht – hey!"

„Was?"

„Er dachte nicht, dass ich mir alles merken könnte."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Freude. „Du wurdest gerade von einem _Gemälde_ einer Schlange beleidigt!"

„ _Was sagt er?_ ", fragte Ollie.

„ _Er macht sich darüber lustig, dass ich von einem Gemälde beleidigt wurde_ ", grummelte Harry und starrte Draco an, der beide Hände vor den Mund hielt, um sein Gelächter zu dämpfen.

„ _Sag ihm, er soll sich wie ein Slytherin verhalten. Was wäre, wenn Professor Snape vorbeikäme und ihn so sähe?_ " Ollie schaffte es, zugleich empört und belustigt zu klingen, was Harry als eine Leistung für ein Gemälde einer Schlange ansah. Er wiederholte die Ermahnung für Draco, der sofort ruhig wurde.

„ _Das ist besser. Harry, ich habe jetzt ein Treffen mit einem Scharlatan von Schlangenbeschwörer im Wahrsageturm. Aber ich denke, ich sollte dich warnen, dass Peeves heute Nacht in den Kerkern herumschwebt._ "

„ _Verstanden. Viel Spaß beim beschworen werden._ "

„ _Er hat es bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft, aber seine Bemühungen amüsieren mich._ " Ollie schlängelte sich aus seinem Rahmen und murmelte dabei über Idioten mit nicht-magischen Flöten.

Harry grinste Draco an. „Er mag dich."

„Hat er das gesagt?"

„Nein, aber wenn er jemanden nicht mag, erzählt er mir normalerweise, wie sehr er ihn töten und aufessen würde. Du weißt schon, wenn er aus seinem Gemälde raus könnte."

„Du hast die merkwürdigsten Freunde", sagte Draco nach einer Pause.

„Schließt du dich selbst mit ein?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Ich bin die Ausnahme, die die Regel beweist", sagte Draco überheblich.

„Blödmann."

„Trottel."

„Sei still oder du kannst alleine zum Schlafsaal zurück gehen, Malfoy", sagte Harry, als er den Umhang wieder über sich warf.

„Nein! Verdammt, Potter!" Draco hob die Arme und versuchte zu fühlen, wohin Harry verschwunden war. „Wo zum Teufel bist du?"

Harry duckte sich unter seinen Armen durch und lachte. „Nicht mal nah dran!"

Draco knurrte und drehte sich um, die Arme immer noch ausgestreckt. Er näherte sich Harry, der immer noch lachte, während er zurückwich. „Das wirst du mir büßen, du Trottel, wart's nur ab!"

„Musst mich erst fangen", antwortete Harry und streckte die Zunge raus, obwohl Draco das nicht sehen konnte. Dann erstarrte er. Er war sicher, dass er Schritte gehört hatte, schwerere als Dracos. „Da kommt jemand!"

Draco hielt an und starrte die Wand links neben Harry an. „Netter Versuch, aber ich fall nicht drauf rein. Nur weil ich gerade –"

Harry machte einen Satz nach vorn und zog Draco unter den Umhang bevor er seinen Mund mit einer Hand zuhielt. Draco kämpfte, und zwang Harry seine andere Hand an Dracos Rumpf zu bringen und Draco an ihn selbst zu pressen. Trotz Dracos Größenvorteil schaffte Harry es, ihn still zu halten und „Draco, _sei still_! Da kommt jemand, kannst du es nicht hören?" in sein Ohr zu flüstern.

Die beiden standen eine Weile still, unter dem Umhang aneinander gepresst, und versuchten, in die Dunkelheit zu hören. Dann befreite Draco seine Arme und zog Harrys Hand von seinem Mund. „Potter, deine Paranoia erreicht einen neuen Höchststand. Da ist niemand, kannst du mich jetzt freundlicherweise loslassen?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah den Korridor entlang. „Ich könnte schwören, dass ich etwas gehört habe… Schritte…"

„Meine, vielleicht?" Draco drehte sich komplett frei und stand Harry gegenüber.

„Sie klangen anders als deine", sagte Harry unsicher.

„Echos, Potter. Ehrlich!"

„Oder Peeves. Ollie hat mich gewarnt, dass er diese Nacht in den Kerkern ist."

„Und wann konnte man das letzte Mal Peeves' Schritte hören?"

„Oh, stimmt. Aber wenigstens haben wir keine Strafarbeit bekommen?" Harry versuchte sich an einem gewinnenden Lächeln.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Komm schon, lass uns hier verschwinden. Nur weil du diesmal falsch lagst, heißt es nicht, dass Peeves nicht doch herumschwebt. Wohin?"

Harry grinste. „Ich zeig dir ein paar Geheimtunnel, die ich gefunden habe."

* * *

Einige Zeit später kamen sie oben auf dem Astronomieturm an, sie hatten die geheime Treppe genutzt, die Harry entdeckt hatte.

„Heilige Scheiße, Harry, du hast dich ohne uns echt nicht gelangweilt!", keuchte Draco. „Obwohl ich noch nichts über deinen Verstand sagen kann."

Harry lachte atemlos. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich ein paar nützliche Abkürzungen gefunden habe."

„Das ist untertrieben. Zum Astronomieunterricht zu kommen wird ab jetzt ein Klacks." Draco lehnte sich zufrieden gegen das Geländer.

„Du wirst keinem davon erzählen, oder? Besonders vom Parsel?"

„Bitte, denkst du, ich wäre ein Hufflepuff? Nein, ich habe nicht vor, jemandem davon zu erzählen. Ich mag es, als einziger deine Geheimnisse zu kennen."

Harry grinste. „Gut, denn ich hab noch ein paar Sachen zu erzählen."

„Perfekt. Fahre fort."

Harry brauchte fast eine Stunde, um Draco über alles zu informieren, was er in den Weihnachtsferien herausgefunden hatte, da Draco ihn mit seinen eigenen Theorien unterbrach. Der Tarnumhang wurde als extrem wertvoll erklärt, wenn er tatsächlich Harrys Vater gehört hatte, da solche Umhänge normalerweise nicht mehr als ein paar Jahre in so gutem Zustand blieben.

Draco hatte sich anfangs darüber lustig gemacht, dass Snape mit jemandem befreundet sein sollte, hörte Harry aber mit einem Lächeln zu, als er ihm erzählte, was er über seine Mutter gelernt hatte. Der Spiegel war für Draco besonders interessant und er fragte sich laut, was er wohl gesehen hätte, stimmte Snape aber zu, dass sich das Ganze ziemlich gefährlich anhörte.

Harry hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen darüber, dass er ausließ, was Snape ihm über Mr. Malfoy gesagt hatte, aber er hatte wirklich keine Idee, wie er seinen besten Freund fragen sollte, ob sein Vater Vorurteile hatte. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall sein Versprechen Snape gegenüber brechen. Er wechselte schnell das Thema, in dem er erwähnte, dass er Quirrell beobachtet hatte, wie er in den Verboten Wald ging. Draco stimmte zu, dass es verdächtig war, wusste aber auch nicht, was es bedeuten könnte.

„Das war's? Keine anderen großen Enthüllungen?", sagte Draco. Sie saßen im Schatten des Geländers und versteckten sich vor einem älteren Pärchen, die hinter der Ecke knutschten.

„Eigentlich nicht. Du hast Ollie getroffen und ich hab dir die Geheimgänge gezeigt, die ich gefunden habe. Wir können wann anders nach anderen suchen, wenn du magst."

„Klingt interessant. Kann auf jeden Fall nicht schaden."

„Super. Wir sollten losgehen, ich will am ersten Unterrichtstag nicht verschlafen", sagte Harry während er aufstand. Er hielt Draco eine Hand hin. „Oh, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Fang vermisst dich schrecklich, du solltest ihn irgendwann die Woche besuchen gehen, damit er aufhören kann, nach dir zu schmachten."

„Trottel", sagte Draco verärgert, als er aufstand und dabei Harrys Hand ignorierte.

„Hey, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Fang dich liebt", lachte Harry, als er den Umhang über sie beide warf.

„Ohne dich hätte ich diesen verdammten Hund nie getroffen", grummelte Draco.

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich nicht allein zu Hagrid gehen könnte, also strenggenommen –"

„Strenggenommen ist es immer noch alles deine Schuld."

„Äh, nein, ist es wirklich nicht."

Sie stritten sich darüber auf dem ganzen Weg bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Du magst zwar ein Blödmann sein, aber ich bin trotzdem froh, dass du wieder da bist", sagte Harry schließlich und schubste ihn leicht.

Draco schob ihn zurück. „Ich auch."


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7, in welchem unser Trio eine Kleidungsdebatte führt und zu Stalkern wird**

Als Harry und Draco am nächsten Nachmittag in die Bibliothek kamen, hatte sich Hermine bereits umgeben von Bücherstapeln an einem Tisch niedergelassen.

„Wie kannst du schon so viele Hausaufgaben haben?", fragte Draco, als er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ.

„Was? Oh, naja, ich suche immer noch nach Flamel, oder nicht?", sagte Hermine. Sie markierte ihre Stelle im Buch und sah auf. „Hi, Harry."

„Hi. Äh, wegen Flamel –", begann Harry.

„Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt?", unterbrach Draco ungläubig.

„Mir was gesagt?", fuhr Hermine ihn an.

Draco blickte Harry vernichtend an bevor er Hermine antwortete. „Potter hier hatte Weihnachten einen Durchbruch bezüglich Flamel, aber er hat es nicht für nötig empfunden, es dir mitzuteilen." Draco zog Hermine vorsichtig das Buch aus den Händen. „Obwohl, wenn du es vorziehst, dass deine Briefe leicht verständlich und nicht beleidigend sind, kannst du von Glück sagen."

„Hörst du mit dem verdammten Brief auf!" Harry starrte Draco an, dann seufzte er. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Hedwig dich in der Muggelwelt finden würde. Oder ob sie deine Eltern ausrasten lassen würde."

„Selbstverständlich wäre sie in der Lage, Hermine zu finden, Eulen können jeden finden, dem du einen Brief schreibst, selbst wenn du nicht weißt, wo er ist", spottete Draco.

„Aber woher sollte ich das denn wissen, niemand hat mir gesagt, dass –", gab Harry zurück.

„Jungs!" Beide sahen Hermine an. „Draco, ich bin sicher, Harrys Brief war nicht so schlimm, wie du jetzt sagst. Und Harry, ich vergebe dir diesmal, da einige der Bücher wirklich faszinierend waren. Aber in Zukunft kannst du Hedwig jeder Zeit zu mir schicken. Meine Eltern wird das nicht stören."

„In Ordnung. Okay." Harry gab ihr Dumbledores Schokofroschkarte. „Tadaa."

Als Hermine die Karte las, grinste Draco Harry an. „Weißt du, für eine große Enthüllung ist das hier echt schwach."

„Ich wird beim nächsten Mal dramatischer sein. Blitz und Donner vielleicht", lachte Harry, bevor er von Hermine unterbrochen wurde, die einen spitzen Schrei von sich gab und dann zwischen den Bücherregalen verschwand. Sie sahen ihr hinterher. „Oder mach so etwas."

„Das funktioniert", nickte Draco.

Hermine kam zurück und knallte ein dickes Buch auf den Tisch und schlug den Index auf.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry.

„Der zweite Band einer Serie, die ich vor Weihnachten angefangen habe. Ich wollte es später die Woche ausleihen… Hier! Nicolas Flamel ist der einzige bekannte Hersteller des Steins der Weisen!"

Sie sah erwartungsvoll auf. Draco sog hörbar Luft ein, aber Harry sah sie ahnungslos an. „Was ist das?"

Draco und Hermine verdrehten die Augen.

„Ehrlich, Potter!"

Hermine warf Draco einen Blick zu, bevor sie Harry vorlas: „ _Die alte Wissenschaft der Alchemie befasst sich mit der Herstellung des Steins der Weisen, eines sagenhaften Stoffes mit erstaunlichen Kräften. Er verwandelt jedes Metall in reines Gold. Auch zeugt er das Elixier des Lebens, welches den, der es trinkt, unsterblich macht._

 _Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte gab es viele Berichte über den Stein der Weisen, doch der einzige Stein, der heute existiert, gehört Mr. Nicolas Flamel, dem angesehenen Alchemisten und Opernliebhaber. Mr. Flamel, der im letzten Jahr seinen sechshundertundfünfundsechzigsten Geburtstag feierte, erfreut sich eines ruhigen Lebens in Devon, zusammen mit seiner Frau Perenelle (sechshundertundachtundfünzig)._ "

Harry sah sie aufgeregt an. „Danach ist Quirrell her! Kein Wunder, wenn er Angst davor hat, dass ihn ein Vampir ihn aufspürt oder was auch immer."

Draco nickte. „Er könnte endlich aufhören, nach Knoblauch zu riechen, wenn er das Elixier des Lebens hätte, um ihn zu beschützen."

Hermine mischte sich ein: „Na klar! Dumbledore und Flamel sind offensichtlich alte Freunde –"

„ _Sehr_ alte Freunde", unterbrach Draco.

„Also hat er Dumbledore gefragt, ob er auf den Stein aufpasst. Sie mussten wissen, dass Quirrell versuchen würde, in Gringotts einzubrechen, und dachten, Hogwarts wäre sicherer", beendete Hermine.

„Zu dumm, dass Quirrell hier arbeitet", sagte Draco. „Ich meine, das ist einfach schlechte Taktik."

„Dann wissen sie nicht, dass es Quirrell ist!", sagte Harry. „Wir müssen sie warnen."

„Sie werden uns aber nicht glauben", sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen.

Harry nickte düster. „Sogar Hagrid hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass Quirrell etwas ausheckt, und er weiß vom Stein _und_ was ihn bewacht."

„Vielleicht ein Lehrer? Professor McGonagall ist stellvertretende Schulleiterin und meine Hauslehrerin, ich könnte sie nach einem Treffen fragen", bot Hermine an.

Harry und Draco sahen sich skeptisch an.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber nein. Sie würde dir nicht glauben und sie würde ganz sicher nicht den Schulleiter damit stören", sagte Draco.

„Was ist mit Snape?", fragte Harry.

„Snape? Er würde uns eine Strafarbeit dafür aufgeben, dass wir seine Zeit vergeuden!", schnappte Hermine.

„Nein, würde er nicht! Ich kann mit ihm reden! Nicht so wie mit deiner verdammt gruseligen Hauslehrerin!", schnappte Harry zurück.

„Du denkst McGonagall ist gruselig? Was ist mit Snape, der mit seinen schwarzen Roben umherpirscht, und jedem Angst einjagt, der auch nur einen Fuß in sein Klassenzimmer setzt?"

„Du denkst, Snape ist gruselig, weil seine Roben hinter ihm her wogen? Das nennt man einen guten Schneider haben und eine Neigung zum Theatralischen. McGonagalls Roben haben verdammte Schulterpolster, die mit Spitzen versehen sind!", rief Draco.

Harry lachte. „Die sind eigentlich ziemlich cool."

Die anderen drehten sich zu ihm und warfen ihm einen Blick zu, bevor sie auch anfingen zu lachen.

„Das ist doch albern. Was wir brauchen, sind Beweise", sagte Draco schließlich.

„Einverstanden. Ich denke, wir sollten unsere Recherche auf den Stein selbst konzentrieren und nachschauen, ob er irgendwelche Schwächen hat", sagte Hermine.

„Und wir sollten Quirrell im Auge behalten", ergänzte Draco.

„Offensichtlich. Aber in der Zwischenzeit sollten wir zum Abendessen gehen." Harry stand auf. „Hermine, lass mich dir auf dem Weg eine Geschichte über Snape erzählen, wie meine Mum ihn dazu gebracht hat, Jane Austen zu lesen."

„Was?" Hermine starrte ihn an.

Harry hakte seinen Arm bei Hermine ein und begann die Geschichte. Draco kicherte und folgte ihnen aus der Bibliothek.

* * *

Am Samstagmorgen machten sich Harry und Draco auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um ihre Recherche des Steins der Weisen mit Hermine fortzusetzen. Keiner von ihnen freute sich darauf, da sie nicht nützliches mehr gefunden hatten, seit sie herausgefunden hatten, wer Flamel war.

„Ich glaube, ich würde sogar lieber meine Hausaufgaben machen", grummelte Draco.

Harry lachte. „Lass Hermine das nicht hören. Sie würde sich entweder über dich ärgern, dass du keine Lust mehr auf die Recherche hast, oder sie wäre begeistert davon, dass du die Hausaufgaben erwähnst."

Draco kicherte. „Was meinst du, was wäre schlimmer?"

„Das erste. Höhere Chance von Gewalt."

Beide lachten, als sie in die Bibliothek kamen, und ernteten einen bösen Blick von Madam Pince. Sie eilten zu ihrem üblichen Tisch, an dem Hermine schon auf sie wartete. Der Bücherstapel vor ihr war viel kleiner als üblich.

„Sind uns die Bücher ausgegangen?", fragte Harry, als er sich setzte.

„Selbstverständlich nicht, ich dachte nur…" Hermine sah unwohl aus und holte tief Luft. „Ich habe die ganze Woche daran denken müssen, wie du zu Snape gegangen bist, um nach deiner Mutter zu fragen."

„Ja…" Harry wusste nicht, auf was sie hinauswollte.

„Und wie du so verzauberst vom Spiegel Nerhegeb warst…"

Harry hatte ihr davon nicht erzählt. Er starrte Draco an, der ihn ruhig ansah.

„Und das alles hat mich nachdenklich gemacht: du weißt nichts über deine Familie, oder? Also habe ich alle Bücher in der Bibliothek gesucht, die dich erwähnen", sagte Hermine in einem Atemzug.

„Ich… Was?" Harry hatte sich langsam daran gewöhnt, von Fremden erkannt zu werden, aber er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, dass er in Bibliotheksbüchern sein könnte. Wahrscheinlich ein Versehen von ihm, so wie Draco die Augen verdrehte. „Okay, ich bin in Bibliotheksbüchern. Und weiter?"

Hermine sah ihn nervös an, bevor sie begann: „In Ordnung. Die Details sind ein bisschen vage, also hab Geduld. Deine Eltern sind untergetaucht, als deine Mutter mit dir schwanger war. Ich bin nicht sicher wo, da die Bücher nicht erwähnen, ob sie umgezogen sind oder nicht. Alles was ich weiß, ist dass du geboren wurdest, während sie untergetaucht waren. Es sah so aus, als ob niemand wusste, wo sie waren, bis Du-weißt-schon-wer sie angegriffen hat. Halloween 1981 hat er ihr Haus in Godric's Hollow gefunden."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Godric's Hollow… Noch nie gehört."

„So wie ich verstanden habe, ist es ein ziemlich kleines Dorf, aber es hat einen überdurchschnittlich großen Anteil magische Bevölkerung. Oder zumindest hatte es das", sagte Hermine. Draco nickte.

„Okay, also er hat sie gefunden und getötet." Harry musste tief einatmen, bevor er weitersprach: „Aber warum waren sie untergetaucht? Haben das damals viele Leute gemacht?"

„Nicht viele, nein. Nur die, die dachten, dass der Dunkle Lord hinter ihnen her war", sagte Draco.

„Warum sollte Voldemort hinter ihnen her gewesen sein?"

Draco zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen. „Sie hatten ihn wahrscheinlich auf irgendeine Weise verärgert. Vielleicht waren sie sogar unter denen, die ihn bekämpft haben."

„Oder es könnte einfach wegen Harrys Mutter gewesen sein", sagte Hermine leise.

„Meine Mum?"

„Sie war Muggelstämmige und Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Anhänger hassten sie", erklärte sie.

„Oh, richtig. Ich vermute, das ergibt Sinn", sagte Harry. Hermine starrte ihn an. „Ich hab das nicht so gemeint! Gott, Hermine, warum sollte ich dem zustimmen? Ich meinte nur, dass ich gehört habe, … Also, Snape hat mir gesagt, dass manche Reinblüter keine Muggelstämmige mögen. Manchmal sogar keine Halbblüter."

Harry vermied es, Draco anzusehen, während er das sagte, aber Hermine hatte keine Bedenken deswegen. „Stimmt das?"

Draco rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich… Also, ja. Ich meine, nicht alle so schlimm, wie der Dunkle Lord. Aber ja, einige Leute denken das." Als Hermine ihn weiterhin anstarrte, hob er die Hände. „Ich nicht! Warum würde ich mit einem von euch befreundet sein, wenn ich Leute wie euch hassen würde?"

Da Hermine nicht überzeugt aussah, sagte Harry: „Von dem, was Snape gesagt hat, glaube ich, dass das vergleichbar ist, mit rassistischen Muggeln. Nur die richtigen Spinner werden gewalttätig oder so was."

Hermine nickte, kniff aber die Augen zusammen, als Draco kurz die Stirn runzelte. „Was?"

„Mein, äh, mein Vater kann schon… Er glaubt an die Reinheit des Blutes. Er ist, äh, nicht sehr glücklich darüber, dass ich mit dir befreundet bin, Hermine. Er war auch nicht begeistert, als er von dir gehört hat, Harry, aber er sagt nicht sehr viel über dich. Ich glaube, dass du der Junge, der überlebte bist, spielt da auch mit hinein. Ich weiß es nicht."

Draco sah so unglücklich aus und Hermine so wütend, dass Harry einsprang. „Ja, ich äh, ich wusste das schon irgendwie."

„Wie? Du hast meinen Vater noch nie getroffen."

„Also, ich beide müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr nichts verratet, weil ich musste ihm zuerst versprechen, nichts zu sagen", fing Harry an. Als beide verwirrt nickten, fuhr er fort: „Als Snape mir das alles erzählt hat, hat er, äh, vielleicht auch gesagt, dass dein Vater so ist."

„Er hat was?" Draco verengte die Augen und sah Harry an.

„Werd nicht so! Bitte, er hat mir gesagt, ich soll nichts sagen, aber weil ihr es irgendwie angesprochen habt… Er hat aber gesagt, deine Mutter wäre nicht so." Harry sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Bei der Erwähnung seiner Mutter wurde Dracos Ausdruck sanft. „Nein. Ich meine, alle ihre Freunde sind reinblütig, aber von den Sachen, die sie gesagt hat, glaube ich, dass das eher ist, um meinen Vater nicht zu verärgern. Sie würde dich wirklich gern kennenlernen, Harry."

Harry lächelte erleichtert. „Ich würd sie auch gern kennenlernen. Sie klingt großartig, von dem was du erzählt hast."

Draco lächelte zurück. „Ich weiß, sie wird dich mögen. Also, deine Haare vielleicht nicht. Aber du kannst sie bürsten, bevor du zu Besuch kommst."

„Ich bürste meine Haare! Sie weigern sich nur, irgendetwas zu machen, außer das hier." Harry wedelte mit seiner Hand über seinen Haaren. „Einmal sind sie sogar über Nacht nachgewachsen, als meine Tante mir die Haare geschnitten hat."

Draco lachte. „Das ist ein absurdes Beispiel von unbeabsichtigter Magie."

„Du würdest das nicht sagen, wenn du gesehen hättest, was sie mit meinen Haaren gemacht hat."

Hermine mischte sich ein: „ Können wir bitte zum Thema zurückkommen? Willst du nicht mehr über deine Eltern wissen, Harry?"

„Doch, klar. Aber nicht so. Nicht aus einem Buch. Das ist einfach komisch, okay?"

„Aber –"

„Schau mal, Hermine, ich weiß das hier zu schätzen. Aber ich würde lieber mehr über meine Eltern von jemandem wissen, der sie kannte, als aus einem Geschichtsbuch!"

„Du würdest lieber Snape fragen, meinst du?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Also, vielleicht auch Hagrid, aber ja. Sie waren _Freunde_ , Hermine. Ich hab euch gesagt, was er mir schon erzählt hat, denkst du, ich würde solche Sachen in einem Schulbuch finden? Ich würde lieber mehr darüber wissen, wie meine Mum als Person war, nicht als eine historische Tragödie."

„Nur deine Mutter?", fragte Draco.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass Snape meinen Vater nicht mochte. Ich meine, er hat nur gesagt, dass er mit meiner Mum befreundet war."

Draco nickte nachdenklich, als Hermine sich wieder zu Wort meldete: „Denkst du nicht, dass es gemein ist, ihn weiter nach ihr zu fragen? Ich meine, es kann für ihn nicht einfach sein, über jemanden zu reden, dem er einmal so nahe stand."

„Was ist daraus geworden, dass Snape die unheimlichste Person aller Zeiten ist? Jetzt willst du seine Gefühle beschützen?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich meinte nur –"

Harry unterbrach: „Gott, können wir nicht damit schon wieder anfangen? Hermine, ich werde den Typ nicht dauernd nerven. Nur, wenn er das anbietet oder so, weißt du? Am zweiten Weihnachtstag habe ich ein ganzes Glas Käfer für ihn geschält, während wir geredet haben, es ist also nicht so, als ob er nichts davon hätte."

„Aber kannst du ihm vertrauen?"

„Ja. Ich habe dir das schon gesagt." Harry sah sie verärgert an.

„Abgesehen davon, warum sollte er darüber lügen?", fragte Draco sie.

„Stimmt schon."

„Gut, dann ist alles geklärt", sagte Draco fröhlich. „Werden wir versuchen, noch etwas über den Stein herauszufinden, oder können Harry und ich gehen?"

„Lass uns den Stein für einen Moment vergessen", sagte Harry.

„Ihn vergessen?" Hermine sah schockiert aus.

„Ja. Es ist sinnlos. Es wurden nicht viele hergestellt und keiner, der einen gemacht hat, hat viel über sie geschrieben, wahrscheinlich, damit niemand anderes einen herstellen konnte. Wir haben das Ganze falsch angefangen."

„Wie das?", fragte Draco.

„Wir sollten Quirrell verfolgen."

„Wie, ihm hinterherlaufen oder wie?", fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Ganz genau. Und in sein Büro einbrechen." Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„In sein Büro einbrechen? Willst du, dass wir von der Schule geschmissen werden?", fragte Draco.

„Nein, selbstverständlich nicht! Deshalb werden wir diese Unterhaltung draußen weiterführen." Harry stand auf.

„Draußen? Das gleiche Draußen, das mit Schnee bedeckt und saukalt ist?", wollte Draco wissen, als er und Hermine ebenfalls aufstanden.

„Wenn wir nur jemanden kennen würden, der gut darin wäre, Feuer hervorzuzaubern", seufzte Harry.

„Aber woher bekommen wir einen Lehrer, den wir als Anmachholz verwenden können?", fragte Draco mit gespielter Sorge.

„Ich vermute, dann werden wir frieren." Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Oh, hört auf, ihr beiden! Ich werde uns ein Feuer machen, wenn wir draußen sind. Aber ich werde nicht in das Büro eines Lehrers einbrechen!"

* * *

Als sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten, Quirrell zu verfolgen, ging der Januar schnell vorüber. Harry und Draco fanden es sofort gut, aber Hermine brauchte länger, sich für etwas zu begeistern, was sie als einen Einbruch in die Privatsphäre sah.

„Aber er ist böse, Hermine. Er verdient keine Privatsphäre", versuchte Draco zu erklären, aber es half nicht. Erst, als sie bemerkten, wie viel Zeit Quirrell in der Nähe des Korridors im dritten Stock oder auf dem Weg in den Verbotenen Wald verbrachte, gab sie nach und fing an, das Herumschleichen zu genießen.

Glücklicherweise waren sie alle noch recht klein. Sie passten auch zu dritt noch leicht unter den Tarnumhang, auch wenn sie noch langsamer gehen mussten, als Harry und Draco allein.

Irgendwann ließ der Spaß allerdings nach. Obwohl Quirrell mit Sicherheit etwas im Schilde führte, konnten sie nur herausfinden, dass er unglaublich am Korridor im dritten Stock und dem Wald interessiert war. Er ging nie wirklich in den Korridor und sie folgten ihm nie in den Wald, weil er dazu neigte, kurz vor dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit dorthin zu gehen. Keiner von ihnen wollte im Dunkeln auch nur in der Nähe des Waldes sein.

Darüber hinaus fing Harry an, Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen, wenn sie Quirrell folgten.

„Das sind Stress-Kopfschmerzen", sagte Hermine, als er sie nach ein paar Wochen erwähnte. Sie saßen um ein Feuer, das Hermine heraufbeschworen hatte, gedrängt in einem der Höfe.

„Worüber sollte ich denn gestresst sein? Also, abgesehen vom Quidditchspiel, aber das ist ja erst Ende Februar. Und ich bekomme die Kopfschmerzen, wenn wir Quirrell folgen, nicht beim Quidditchtraining", erklärte er.

„Der Stress, sich bis zum Wahnsinn zu langweilen, vielleicht", sagte Draco. „Crabbe und Goyle haben mir immer Kopfschmerzen gemacht, wenn ich ihnen zu lange zuhören musste."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier wirklich das gleiche ist...", sagte Hermine.

„Nein. Weil ich sie nicht bekomme, wenn ich in Geschichte der Zauberei döse. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du sie in der Narbe bekommen hast, die du von Voldemort hast", sagte Harry trocken.

„Sie sind in deiner Narbe?" Hermine und Draco sahen sich an. „Harry…"

„Mir geht's gut, ich hör auf zu jammern", sagte er, als er sich aufrichtete.

„Du solltest in den Krankenflügel gehen. Pomfrey kann dir einen Schmerztrank geben", schlug Hermine vor.

„Nein, sie sind nicht schlimm. Nur, ich weiß nicht, können wir aufhören, Quirrell zu folgen? Er ist nicht besonders spannend für einen Bösewicht."

„Ich wollte dasselbe vorschlagen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir auf diesem Wege etwas herausfinden", sagte Hermine.

„Ich vermute, das ist es dann. Wir haben keine Wahl, wir müssen in sein Büro einbrechen", sagte Draco glücklich.

Harry wurde wieder munter, aber Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke, wir haben eine Menge anderer Möglichkeiten."

„Nicht, wenn wir etwas Nützliches erfahren wollen", sagte Draco mit einem Achselzucken.

„Und wir haben meinen Umhang. Es wird schon werden. Und es ist viel aufregender, als ihn zu beobachten, wie er die verdammte Tür von dem Korridor anstarrt."

„Habt ihr zwei irgendeine Vorstellung davon, wie viel Ärger wir bekommen werden, wenn wir erwischt werden, wie wir in das Büro eines Lehrers einbrechen?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein. Wäre es mehr oder weniger Ärger im Vergleich dazu, Snape anzuzünden?", fragte Draco zurück.

„Das war etwas anderes! Harry war in Gefahr!"

„Nicht wirklich. Snape hat mir gesagt, dass selbst wenn ich gefallen wäre, einer der Lehrer es geschafft hätte, meinen Fall so zu verlangsamen, dass ich nicht schwer verletzt worden wäre", antwortete Harry.

„Siehst du? Harry bekommt Kopfschmerzen, er ist genauso in Gefahr, wie er bei dem Quidditchspiel war", kicherte Draco.

„Oh, ja, das ist genau das gleiche", sagte Hermine.

„Okay, in Ordnung. Hermine, du willst das nicht machen, das ist deine Sache. Aber Harry und ich werden es tun. Wenn du uns entschuldigen würdest, wir müssen einen Einbruch planen." Draco griff Harrys Hand und wollte gehen.

„Schon gut. Schon gut! Aber ihr wisst besser, was ihr da tut", sagte sie widerwillig.

„Es wird schon werden. Das ist nicht das erste Mal, das ich irgendwo einbreche, wo ich nicht sein darf. Ich habe das zuhause auch schon gemacht", sagte Draco.

„Ich hab das gleiche bei den Dursleys die ganze Zeit gemacht", sagte Harry mit einem Achselzucken, als sie ihn ansah.

Hermine stöhnte. „Warum sind meine Freunde solche Kriminellen? Ich war mal ein gutes Mädchen…"

Draco grinste. „Wir waren nur ein guter Einfluss für dich, das ist alles."

* * *

„Ich denke, wir sollten durch den Klassenraumeingang hineingehen. Wir könnten uns nach dem Unterricht unter einem Tisch verstecken", flüsterte Draco.

„Aber was ist mit Hermine? Wir haben Verteidigung nicht mit ihr zusammen, und da sie endlich zugestimmt hat, würde sie sich wirklich über uns ärgern, wenn wir das ohne sie machen würden", antwortete Harry.

Die beiden saßen hinten im Verteidigungsklassenzimmer, vorgeblich Notizen machend zu dem, was Quirrell ihnen über das Beruhigen von wütenden Feen erklärte, in Wirklichkeit aber planten sie ihren Einbruch in sein Büro. Zerstreut rieb Harry seine Narbe.

„Schon wieder Kopfschmerzen?" Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Was? Nein, nur Gewohnheit, vermute ich. Ich bekomme nur Kopfschmerzen, wenn wir ihm folgen", sagte Harry langsam.

„Das ist komisch", sagte Draco.

„Ja… Vergiss es. Ich denke, wir sollten durch's Fenster rein."

„Das Fenster? Wie?"

Harry zog eine Braue hoch. „Erinnerst du dich an diese Dinger, die Besen heißen? Ich dachte, die wären dafür ganz praktisch."

„Genau die Besen, die Erstklässler nicht haben dürfen?"

„Leih dir doch einen Schulbesen aus", sagte Harry.

„Das ändert nichts an der Sache, dass Hermine bisher nur in den Flugstunden auf einem Besen war, und da durften wir nicht höher als zehn Meter fliegen", flüsterte Draco missmutig.

Harry schnaubte. „Ist das dein Ernst? Okay, dann streich das. Aber wenn Hermine es sich noch einmal anders überlegt, können wir beide das immer noch machen."

„Ich denke schon. Also, das Fenster ausgenommen, können wir nur durch diesen Klassenraum oder direkt zur Bürotür", fasste Draco zusammen.

„Beide haben Vor- und Nachteile", stöhnte Harry. „Aber ich denke, direkt zur Bürotür zu gehen, ist besser. Das heißt, wir müssen nur eine Tür öffnen."

„Stimmt. Wann sollen wir es machen?"

„Ich habe bis zum Spiel am Samstag jeden Tag Quidditchtraining", sagte Harry. „Vielleicht Sonntag?"

Pansy lehnte sich zu ihnen herüber. „Worüber flüstert ihr beiden?"

„Äh", stotterte Harry.

„Wir planen nur eine Siegesfeier im Gemeinschaftsraum für nach dem Spiel", log Draco.

„Oh, das ist eine exzellente Idee. Ich werd's weitersagen", grinste Pansy und drehte sich um, um mit Tracey zu sprechen.

Harry lächelte Draco dankbar an. „Gute Idee."

„Gut, dass einer von uns schnell denken kann. Wie kannst du nur so schlecht lügen?" Draco sah ihn ehrlich verwirrt an.

„Ich kann lügen!" Harry dachte an all die Male, bei denen er die Dursleys anlügen musste. „Ich bin bloß müde. Ich hatte neben Du-weißt-schon-wem zu folgen auch noch Quidditchtraining."

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und sah Harry genau an. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das alles ist. Ein Slytherin, der nicht lügen kann, ist eine Abscheulichkeit sondergleichen."

Harry prustete. „Du musst auch aus allem ein Drama machen."

„Als ob du es nicht lieben würdest", gab Draco zurück.

„Blödmann."

„Du liebst es trotzdem, Trottel."


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8, in welchem Slytherin eine Party feiert und unser Trio an einem Ort ist, wo sie auf keinen Fall sein sollten**

Als Harry vor dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw in der Umkleide saß, war er ruhiger, als vor seinem ersten Spiel. Er war immer noch nervös, aber Snape hatte ihn nach Zaubertränke am Tag zuvor zurückgehalten, um ihm zu versichern, dass sein Nimbus dieses Mal fluchfrei bleiben würde. Harry erwähnte es Snape gegenüber nicht, dass Hermine versprochen hatte, während des Spiels ein Auge auf Quirrell zu werfen, und vorbereitet zu sein, ihn anzuzünden. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Snape nicht gerade glücklich darüber sein würde, zu erfahren, dass er ein Versuchskaninchen für diesen Plan gewesen war.

„Potter!" Harry wurde von einem starrenden Flint zurück in die Gegenwart gerissen. „Dein Besen spielt heute besser nicht noch einmal verrückt."

„Nein, er ist jetzt in Ordnung. Und, äh, Snape hat gesagt, er würde mich für alle Fälle im Auge behalten", sagte Harry. Es war nicht ganz gelogen, aber Draco wäre trotzdem stolz auf ihn.

„Gut. Alles klar! Ravenclaw haben dieses Jahr eine gute Mannschaft, aber nicht so gut wie wir. Das wird einfacher als Gryffindor war. Los geht's!"

Die Slytherins liefen unter wildem Jubel der grüngekleideten Tribüne und Buh-Rufen des Rests der Schule auf das Feld. Die zwei Mannschaften bestiegen ihre Besen und auf Hoochs Pfiff flogen sie los. Harry flog vor der Lehrertribüne vorbei und bekam einen Schock. Dumbledore war zum Spiel gekommen und saß in der ersten Reihe. Snape musste die Ernsthaftigkeit von dem, was mit seinem Besen passiert war, heruntergespielt haben, wenn der Schulleiter diesem Spiel beiwohnte. Harrys Stirn war immer noch gerunzelt als er an der Slytherintribüne vorbeiflog und zwei rote Gestalten in all dem Grün sah. Hermine und Neville saßen wieder bei seinen anderen Freunden.

Harry winkte in ihre Richtung und fokussierte sich dann darauf, den Schnatz zu finden. Der Sucher von Ravenclaw war am anderen Ende des Feldes, schien aber noch nichts gesehen zu haben. In der Menge kam ein Jubel auf, und Harry schaute herunter und sah, dass Adrian die ersten Punkte des Spiels erzielt hatte. Harry flog zur Feier eine Schleife und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er ein goldenes Aufblitzen am anderen Ende des Feldes und er begann die Jagd.

Er hatte ihn zwar früher gesehen, als im letzten Spiel, aber der Schnatz war dieses Mal viel ausweichender. Harry und der Ravenclaw-Sucher verfolgen ihn für zehn Minuten, bevor Harry ihn schließlich fing, und beide Mannschaften hatten es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft, zwei Mal zu punkten.

„Slytherin gewinnt mit einhundertundachzig zu zwanzig!", klang Jordans Stimme über das Feld, als die Slytherins landeten. Harry sah gerade rechtzeitig zur Lehrertribüne auf, um zu sehen, dass Snape ihm kurz zunickte, bevor Dumbledore sich zu ihm hinüber neigte, um mit ihm zu sprechen, und Harry fand sich umringt von seinen Mannschaftskameraden.

Dieses Mal war Harry in der Lage, mit dem Rest der Mannschaft die Hochstimmung in der Kabine zu genießen. Als sie sich schließlich auf den Weg machten, wurde Harry von einem strahlenden Draco in eine Umarmung gezogen.

„Du hast es geschafft!" Draco drückte ihn, bevor er ihn losließ. Hinter ihm waren die lächelnden Gesichter von Pansy, Millicent, Theo und Blaise zu sehen.

Gemma sah zu ihn zurück. „Ich hab gehört, du organisierst heute die Party nach dem Spiel, Harry?"

„Ja, Draco und ich gehen jetzt zur Küche", grinste Harry.

„Ausgezeichnet. Du willst vielleicht noch jemanden mitnehmen, der beim Tragen hilft." Gemma lächelte, als sie verschwand, um Terence einzuholen.

„Ich komme", meldete sich Pansy. „Ich würd gern wissen, wie man in die Küche kommt. Du solltest auch mitkommen, Milly."

Millicent knurrte: „Ich hab dir gesagt, ich heiße _Millicent_."

„Sicher doch", sagte Pansy süßlich, als sie sich bei Millicent einhakte und losging.

„Wir sehen euch bei der Party", sagte Theo, bevor er mit Blaise losging.

„Lasst sie die Party nicht ohne uns anfangen!", rief Draco ihnen hinterher, bevor er Harry schnappte und ihn zurück zum Schloss zog.

„Ich kann schon alleine laufen, weißt du?" Harry versuchte, seinen Arm frei zu bekommen.

„Potter, du bist vielleicht brillant auf einem Besen, aber zurück am Boden bist du ziemlich unkoordiniert", gab Draco zurück.

„Bin ich nicht!" Harry strauchelte etwas, als er stärker an seiner Hand zog.

„Und das ist der Grund, weshalb du mich brauchst, dass ich dir helfe", kicherte Draco.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, du Blödmann", grummelte Harry.

„Ich glaube, du wirst herausfinden, dass es deine war", antworte Draco und zog an Harrys Arm, gerade als Harry aufhörte, gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Ohne den Widerstand landete Draco auf dem Rücken, zog dabei Harry mit sich und schlug ihm seinen Nimbus aus der Hand. „Uff! Runter von mir, du Trottel!"

„Entschuldige, aber ich bin zu unkoordiniert, um das zu schaffen", lachte Harry und stellte sich tot und ließ sein ganzes Gewicht auf Draco fallen.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und piekte Harry in die Seite. Als Harry zurückschreckte, griff Draco seine Hände und warf sie beide herum. „Gib auf!", japste er und sah auf Harry herunter. Er starrte zurück und versuchte, sich zu befreien, aber Draco drückte mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Harrys Hände.

„Gut, du hast gewonnen. Jetzt geh runter von mir!"

Draco grinste, als er von ihm herunterrollte und aufstand. „Komm schon, die Mädchen warten bestimmt auf uns."

Harry rappelte sich auf und nahm seinen Besen. „Oh, Draco?"

„Was?"

„Du hast da Dreck an dir."

„Wo?" Draco drehte sich um sich selbst und besah seine Roben, als Harry lachte und in Richtung des Schlosses aufbrach. Draco wischte über seine Roben und folgte Harry. „Ernsthaft, meine Kleidung hat noch nie so sehr gelitten, bevor ich dich kannte."

„Ja, aber du hattest auch nicht so viel Spaß, bevor du mich kanntest", gab Harry zurück. „Jetzt hast du Gesellschaft für deinen Unfug."

„Das stimmt. Vielleicht behalte ich dich doch", antwortete Draco und schlang seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern.

„Na, danke", lachte Harry.

Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten, inspizierte Pansy ihre Fingernägel und ignorierte Millicent, die sie anstarrte.

„Hat lang genug gedauert", grummelte Millicent.

„Gut, dass wir die Wartezeit wert sind", sagte Draco unbekümmert, als er sie zum Küchenkorridor führte. Harry kitzelte die Birne und sie traten in die riesige Küche. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie von einem kleinen Schwarm Hauselfen umringt.

„Was wollen die Sirs und Misses?", quietschte der Anführer.

„Ein Siegesfest", antwortete Draco.

„Für das ganze Haus, bitte", ergänzte Harry, als die Elfen weg flitzten. „Sie sind wirklich niedlich, oder?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Harry ist besessen den Hauselfen."

Millicent zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie sind schon niedlich."

Draco und Pansy starrten sie an, aber Harry grinste breit. Die Gruppe Elfen kam zurück und gab jedem von ihnen zwei große Beutel mit Essen.

„Wollen die Sirs und Misses noch etwas?", fragte der Anführerelf Harry.

„Nein, das ist super, danke!", antwortete Harry. Die vier verließen die Küche, während die Elfen sich zum Abschied verbeugten.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten, war ein Großteil des Hauses dort versammelt. Es kam Jubel auf, als die Leute realisierten, dass sie mit dem versprochenen Fest zurückgekehrt waren. Eine Gruppe Siebtklässler kam ihnen entgegen und nahm ihnen das Essen ab und ließen es, nachdem sie Harry gratuliert hatten, den Schnatz gefangen zu haben, zu den vorbereiteten Tischen schweben. Innerhalb von Sekunden war das Essen ausgebreitet und die Leute scharten sich darum.

Harry genoss seine erste Slytherin-Party. Jemand hatte ein altes Grammophon ausgegraben und es spielte, wie Pansy Harry mitteilte, die Schwestern des Schicksals. Als die Leute sich mit dem Essen langweilten, wurden die Möbel an den Wänden gestapelt und eine spontane Tanzfläche bildete sich in der Mitte des Raumes.

„Ich tanze nicht", sagte Harry beunruhigt, als Daphne seine Hand griff.

„Entspann dich, ich bin eine gute Lehrerin. Mach einfach das, was ich mache", lächelte sie ihn an. Resigniert folgte Harry ihr auf die Tanzfläche.

Es war gar nicht so schlimm, sagte Harry zu sich selbst. Daphne wollte nicht, dass er mit ihr Walzer oder so etwas tanzte. Die meisten Leute fuchtelten mit den Armen umher, während sie mitsangen. Trotzdem war Harry erleichtert, als der Rest seiner Freunde hinzukam. Nur mit Daphne zu tanzen war etwas unangenehm, in der Gruppe machte es viel mehr Spaß. Außerdem bedeutete das, dass Harry das nachahmen konnte, was Draco tat, der sich als ein guter Tänzer herausstellte.

Schließlich brauchte Harry eine Pause. Er tippte Draco auf die Schulter. „Ich hole mir was zu trinken, ich komme gleich zurück."

„Ich komme mit", sagte Draco.

Sie gingen zu dem verbleibenden Tisch, auf dem Krüge mit kaltem Kürbissaft und das übrig gebliebene Essen waren. Sie mussten um Gemma und Terence herum gehen, die neben dem Tisch rummachten. Harry und Draco schnappten sich schnell ihre Getränke und gingen wieder.

„Sie hätten wenigstens irgendwo mit mehr Privatsphäre hingehen können", murmelte Harry.

Draco lachte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie im Moment sehr klar denken." Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin erklärte er: „Die älteren Jahrgänge haben Feuerwhisky getrunken. Hast du das nicht gemerkt?"

„Nein. Das erklärt aber einiges", sagte Harry, als er sich im Raum umsah. Jetzt, da er darauf achtete, sah er einige ältere Schüler knutschen, obwohl die meisten sich in die Ecken oder auf die verbliebenen Sofas zurückgezogen hatten. Einige schienen komplett verschwunden zu sein.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum morgen früh sehr still sein wird", grinste Draco.

„Oh ja."

Als ihr Gelächter abklang, bekam Harry einen Ausschnitt eines Gesprächs hinter ihnen mit.

„Also selbstverständlich war ich nicht besonders glücklich, als er hier her sortiert wurde. Aber er hat sich als ganz gut im Quidditch herausgestellt, also kann ich mich vermutlich nicht beschweren."

„Stimmt, aber er ist trotzdem nur ein Halbblut. Wir haben _Standards_."

„Er könnte meinetwegen auch Schlammblut sein, so lange er weiter den Schnatz fängt."

Harry warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah eine Gruppe Siebtklässler neben dem Feuer stehen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie ihm alle den Rücken zugekehrt und sahen ihn nicht dort stehen.

Draco griff Harrys Arm. „Ignorier sie. Komm schon."

Harry erlaubte es, dass er von der Gruppe am Feuer weggelenkt wurde. „Ich kann sie nicht einfach ignorieren, Draco. Du hast gehört, was sie gesagt haben."

Draco führte Harry in die Schatten neben einem Schrank und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schultern. „Ja, ich habe sie gehört. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, außer, dass nicht alle so denken. Harry, jeder in unserem Jahrgang mag dich, es ist ihnen scheißegal, welchen Blutstatus du hast. Und das gilt auch für die Quidditchmannschaft."

Harry lächelte schwach. „Ja, weiß ich doch. Es ist nur, weißt du, nicht wirklich spaßig, dass Leute mich für etwas hassen, für das ich nichts kann. Das habe ich genug bei den Dursleys."

„Sie hassen dich dafür, dass du ein Halbblut bist?"

Harry lachte freudlos. „Nein, dafür, dass ich magisch bin. Oder ein Freak in ihren Worten. Nur, dass sie nicht reden, sondern mich in einen Schrank einsperren und mich wie einen Hauselfen behandeln bei ihrem Versuch, mir die Magie auszutreiben."

Als Harry Dracos Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste er, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte. Er hatte noch nie jemandem davon erzählt, wie schlimm es bei den Dursleys war.

„Sie haben dich eingesperrt? In einem _Schrank_?", flüsterte Draco mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Ja. Also nicht mehr, seit ich meinen Hogwarts-Brief bekommen habe. Vergiss es einfach, okay? Und bitte erzähl das niemandem, was ich gerade gesagt habe", ergänzte Harry verzweifelt.

„Selbstverständlich werde ich das niemandem sagen, aber ich werde es ganz sicher nicht vergessen. Ich werde Mutter schreiben, und dafür sorgen, dass du den Sommer bei uns verbringen kannst", sagte Draco bestimmt.

Harry lächelte schwach. „Danke. Sag ihr nur nicht, warum, wenn du kannst?"

Draco legte den Kopf auf die Seite und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Bitte. Ich bin perfekt in meiner Raffiniertheit. Und wenn ich dazu nicht in der Lage bin, gehe ich zu Snape, und verlange neu sortiert zu werden."

Harry lachte und umarmte ihn. „Danke. Aber weißt du, du würdest super in Gelb und Schwarz aussehen."

Draco machte ein Würggeräusch und wich angeekelt zurück. „Das war keine Vorstellung, die ich gebraucht habe, Potter. Uäh. Nein, ich bin mit Grün und Silber perfekt zufrieden, vielen Dank. Obwohl ich in Blau ganz gut aussehen würde…"

Harry lachte erneut und griff Dracos Hand. „Komm, lass uns zu den anderen gehen."

Sie gingen zurück zu ihren Freunden, die immer noch in einem Kreis tanzten. Alle sahen deutlich zerzauster aus als vorher und das Tanzen wurde wilder. Draco griff Traceys Hand und begann, sie im Kreis zu drehen, während sie kicherte. Harry lachte über Daphnes und Pansys Versuche, ihm einen komplizierten Shimmy beizubringen, als die Musik stoppte. Das Gelächter und die Schreie erstarben in verwirrter Stille.

„Slytherins." Der Gemeinschaftsraum drehte sich kollektiv um und fand Snape im Eingang stehen, ein verlegenes Pärchen Sechstklässler neben ihm. Sie waren offensichtlich draußen auf den Fluren erwischt worden. „Obwohl ich eure Freude über unseren Sieg über Ravenclaw teile, ist es weit nach der Ausgangssperre für euch alle. Wenn ihr darauf besteht, eure Feier fortzusetzen, tut dies mit etwas weniger Krach und bleibt innerhalb der Grenzen von Slytherin. Jeder, der in den Fluren gefunden wird, erhält eine Strafarbeit mit Filch." Als daraufhin Stöhnen aufkam, hielt Snape inne und seine Augen wanderten über die Menge. „Für die älteren Schüler gilt: Jeder, der morgen früh wegen eines Kater-Tranks zu mir kommt, wir einen sehr unangenehmen Morgen vor sich haben. Wenn ihr nicht vorausschauend genug wart, euren eigenen zu brauen, solltet ihr zum Rest der impulsiven Idioten in Gryffindor gehen."

Als Snape gegangen war, sahen die Erstklässler sich an und kicherten nervös. Jemand stellte die Musik wieder an, allerdings leiser als zuvor und die Leute begannen wieder, sich zu unterhalten.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt schlafen", sagte Harry.

„Hat Snape dir so schrecklich Angst gemacht?", zog Pansy ihn auf.

„Nein, bin bloß müde vom Quidditch und Tanzen", sagte Harry. „Draco?"

„Was? Nein, ich – ich bin wirklich erschöpft", sagte Draco, als er den Blick sah, dem Harry ihm zuwarf.

Als sie in ihrem leeren Schlafsaal ankamen, sah Draco Harry an. „Irgendeinen Grund, weshalb du mich so früh von einer perfekten Party wegzerrst?"

Harry holte seinen Schlafanzug als er antwortete: „Ich dachte nur, wir sollten vor –" Er griff seine Uhr. „– zwei Uhr ins Bett gehen, wenn wir morgen in Quirrells Büro einbrechen."

Draco sah zu ihm herüber, als er sich die Haare bürstete. „Oh, gutes Argument."

„Wir haben immer noch nicht mit Hermine darüber gesprochen und ich glaube nicht, dass sie sehr begeistert wäre, wenn wir ausschlafen würden, statt ihr den Plan zu erklären."

Draco erschauderte. „Nein, das machen wir besser nicht. Sie wird sowieso darüber verärgert sein."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Sie wird schon werden. Es wird schon alles werden."

* * *

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller, als es Harry lieb war. Er fühlte sich, als ob er gerade erst schlafen gegangen war, als er von Bewegungsgeräuschen im Schlafsaal geweckt wurde. Verschlafen tastete er nach seiner Brille und setzte sich auf. Blaise zog sich gerade seinen Schlafanzug an und sah zu ihm herüber als er Harry herumtasten hörte.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!" Blaise grinste ihn an. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Uh, ja. Du gehst jetzt erst ins Bett?" Harry stöhnte, als er seine Beine aus dem Bett schwang und nach seinen Hausschuhen suchte.

Blaises Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Jap. Ich hab die Nacht knutschend mit einer Zweitklässlerin verbracht, nachdem du mit deinem Freund ins Bett gerannt bist."

Dracos schläfriges Gekicher war zu hören, bevor er aus dem Bett kam. „Ich würde das neu formulieren, Zabini. So klingt deine Angeberei weniger eindrucksvoll."

Blaise schaute ihn mürrisch an und Harry errötete. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass seine Freunde genauso leicht Witze darüber machten, Jungen zu mögen, wie darüber, Mädchen zu mögen und er musste sich immer noch daran gewöhnen. Er war bei den Dursleys damit aufgewachsen, dass jede Erwähnung von Homosexualität genauso freakig und gefährlich eingeschätzt wurde, wie Magie. Was wahrscheinlich dafür sprach, dass sie bei beidem falsch lagen, folgerte er. Harry grinste, als er sich die Gesichter seines Onkels und seiner Tante vorstellte, wenn sie jemals einen schwulen Zauberer treffen sollten.

„Alles klar da drüben, Harry?", fragte Draco, als er sich in seinen Morgenmantel hüllte.

„Ja, warum?"

„Du hattest grad eine Folge komischer Gesichtsausdrücke", gähnte Draco.

„Oh. Nur, äh, zufällige Erinnerungen an meinen Traum", improvisierte Harry.

„Faszinierend. Wenn ihr zwei nichts dagegen habt, das draußen weiter zu besprechen, manche hier würden gerne schlafen gehen", näselte Blaise.

„Selbstverständlich. Komm, Harry, wir dürfen Casanova hier nicht bei seinem Schönheitsschlaf aufhalten", grinste Draco.

Sie zogen Freizeitkleidung an, aber warfen für extra Wärme trotzdem ihre Slytherinumhänge über. Also, einer von ihnen war in Freizeitkleidung, dachte Harry, als er den Gürtel seiner zu großen Jeans schloss. Dracos Vorstellung eines Wochenendoutfits bestand aus Anzugshose mit einem Shirt mit Kragen unter dem Pullover.

Draco sah den Blick, den Harry ihm zuwarf, als sie den Raum verließen. „Was? Was stimmt nicht damit?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Nur, hast du _überhaupt_ Freizeitkleidung?"

Draco rümpfte die Nase. „Das _ist_ Freizeitkleidung, Potter."

„Malfoy, an deinem Oberteil ist ein Kragen."

„Und?"

„Kragen sind nichts für Freizeitkleidung."

„Kragen sind nichts für Freizeitkleidung? Sagt wer? Was für eine dumme Regel ist das denn?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Das ist keine Regel. Weißt du, die meisten Leute tragen Jeans und so", sagte Harry lahm.

„ _Ich_ bin nicht _die meisten Leute_ ", sagte Draco mit seiner überheblichsten Stimme. „ _Ich_ bin ein _Malfoy_. Wir _tragen_ einfach keine Jeans. Besonders nicht, wenn sie so aussehen." Er zeigte auf Harrys Jeans, die zugegebenermaßen zu groß, ausgeblichen und ungeschickt von Harry geflickt waren.

„Naja, also, die hier sind von Dudley, okay? Ich würd' sie mir nicht aussuchen", sagte Harry verlegen.

Draco sah ihn einen Moment an, als sie in die Große Halle kamen. „In Ordnung, ich sag dir was. Wenn du uns im Sommer besuchen kommst, gehen wir einkaufen. Wir holen dir Kleidung, die dir tatsächlich passt und ich werde… Ich werde mir Jeans kaufen, wenn dir das so wichtig ist."

Harry grinste. „Ja? Cool. Wo wir schon mal dabei sind, sollten wir dir auch ein paar T-Shirts kaufen, und vielleicht ein oder zwei Kapuzenpullis…"

Draco schickte einen vernichtenden Blick in seine Richtung, als sie sich am Slytherintisch hinsetzten. „Übertreib's nicht, Potter. Mutter würde einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen und mein Vater würde jeden ‚Kapuzenpulli' verbrennen, den ich ins Herrenhaus bringen würde."

Harry lachte nervös. „Würde er das wirklich machen?"

Draco nickte. „Ja. Er mag nichts, was irgendwie mit Muggeln zu tun hat, aber wenn wir Jeans finden, die von Mutter genehmigt sind, sollte das gehen. Sie trägt auch gelegentlich Muggelkleidung."

„Also keine Jogginghose, vermute ich?", grinste Harry.

Draco sah ihn argwöhnisch an. „Ich glaube, das will ich gar nicht wissen."

In diesem Moment erschien Hermine und setzte sich neben Draco. „Endlich! Ich habe schon ewig auf euch gewartet. Ich wollte gerade aufgeben und in die Bibliothek gehen."

„Entschuldige. Wir hatten eine lange Nacht und sind grade erst aufgestanden", sagte Harry, während er sich etwas Schinken nahm.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was habt ihr gemacht? Ich hoffe, ihr habt in der Nacht, bevor wir eine Menge Schulregeln brechen, nicht die Korridore unsicher gemacht. Wir brauchen unser ganzes Glück heute Abend."

Draco grinste. „Beruhig dich. Es war nur eine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum, bei der es etwas später geworden ist. Und bevor du fragst, ja, Snape wusste davon und nein, wir haben keinen Ärger bekommen."

„Snape hat euch eine Party feiern lassen?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Jep!", grinste Harry. „Er hat die älteren Schüler sogar nicht davon abgehalten, zu trinken. Denkst du immer noch, er ist ein großer, böser Butzemann?"

„Allerdings, weil ich bin keine Slytherin, und er ist absolut _schrecklich_ zu jedem aus einem anderen Haus. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich euch nicht ganz glaube… Wie dem auch sei, bleibt es bei heute Abend?"

Draco sah etwas gekränkt aus. „Selbstverständlich. Warum in aller Welt sollten wir jetzt einen Rückzieher machen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dann was ist der Plan?"

Harry und Draco sahen sich an. „Äh…"

„Habt ihr euch noch keinen Plan ausgedacht?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Hast du?", gab Draco zurück.

„Nein, aber ich bin auch nicht diejenige, die Erfahrung in solchen Dingen hat", antwortete sie spröde.

„Wie wäre es damit, dass wir dich um Mitternacht unter meinem Umhang im Gryffindorturm abholen und dann gemeinsam zu seinem Büro gehen?", schlug Harry vor.

Draco sah ihn von der Seite an. „Das ist dein Plan? Vielleicht hättest du _wirklich_ in Gryffindor gehört."

Hermine sah verwirrt und gekränkt aus, aber Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Was gibt es sonst zu planen? Wir können Hermine ja nicht ohne den Umhang durch das Schloss laufen lassen, falls sie gesehen wird. Wir brechen ein, einer kann unter dem Umhang Schmiere stehen und die anderen beiden durchsuchen das Büro."

Weder Draco noch Hermine sahen übermäßig begeistert von diesem Plan aus, aber schließlich mussten sie sich geschlagen geben, da ihnen nichts Besseres einfiel. Hermine verließ sie, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen, und Harry und Draco beendeten ihr Frühstück, bevor sie zum Quidditchfeld gingen, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Millicent und Theo gesellten sich zu ihnen und sie spielten bis zum Abendessen zwei gegen zwei.

Schließlich war es viertel vor zwölf. Harry und Draco räumten die Zauberkunstessays, an denen sie gearbeitet hatten, weg und schlichen sich unter dem Umhang nach draußen. Sie begegneten niemandem, weder Lehrer noch Geist, und hatten sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, im Einklang miteinander unter dem Umhang zu laufen, obwohl Harry immer noch ab und zu von Dracos Atem an seinem Ohr gekitzelt wurde.

Sie kamen links von dem Portrait einer dicken Opernsängerin zum Stehen, von dem Hermine gesagt hatte, dass es der Eingang zu Gryffindor sei.

„Es ist immer noch erst zehn vor zwölf", flüsterte Draco, nachdem er auf die Uhr geschaut hatte.

„Meinst du, wir sollten anklopfen?", fragte Harry.

Draco kicherte leise. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee. Wir gehen rein."

Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, wie genau sie das anstellen sollten, als er Schritte hörte. Sie sahen den Korridor entlang und sahen einen Gryffindorvertrauensschüler auf das Portrait zugehen.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Er muss uns bemerken, wenn wir hinter ihm rein gehen", betonte Harry.

„Hab ein bisschen Vertrauen, Potter", war Dracos einzige Antwort.

Sie verstummten, als der Vertrauensschüler vorbei kam, und Harry sah, dass es der ältere Weasley-Junge war. Er grinste, als er daran dachte, wie Ron aussehen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Bruder dabei war, ein paar Slytherins in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu lassen. Sie warteten, bis Weasley an ihnen vorbeigegangen war, und folgten ihm.

„Würstchen mit Kartoffelbrei", sagte Weasley zu dem Portrait. Harry konnte Draco fühlen, wie er sich hinter ihm vor stillem Lachen schüttelte, als das Portrait aufschwang. Sie stiegen schnell hinein, bevor es hinter Weasley zufallen konnte, und traten neben den Eingang. Abgesehen von Weasley, der eine Treppe hinauf verschwand, war nur noch eine Gruppe älterer Mädchen anwesend, die vor einem Feuer schwatzten.

„Es ist so _rot_ ", flüsterte Draco.

„Naja, unser Gemeinschaftsraum ist ziemlich grün", sagte Harry als Versuch, fair zu bleiben.

„Ja, aber das hier ist wirklich, _wirklich_ rot. Und es ist so…" Draco wedelte unter dem Umhang mit seiner Hand.

Harry kicherte. „Ja, ich mag unseren auch lieber. Was glaubst du, wo Hermine ist?"

„Wahrscheinlich in ihrem Raum, wo sie versucht, an den idiotischen anderen Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal vorbei zu kommen", sagte Draco, als er Harry zu den Fenstern schubste. „Huh. Die Bastarde haben einen guten Ausblick von hier oben."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Sicher, es ist ein Turm. Wie auch immer, ich habe grad gemerkt, dass Hermine nicht einfach mit uns hier rausgehen kann. Eins der Mädchen muss doch etwas zu einer Erstklässlerin sagen, die mitten in der Nacht rausgeht."

Draco warf der Gruppe am Feuer, die nicht so aussahen, als ob sie bald aufstehen würden, einen Blick zu. „Was machen wir?"

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Schritten auf einer anderen Treppe angezogen und ein paar Sekunden später erschien Hermine in ihrem Schlafanzug und ihrem Morgenmantel. „Wir halten sie auf, bevor sie etwas dummes tun kann", antwortete Harry und griff Dracos Hand, als er in ihre Richtung ging.

Hermine stand am Fuße der Treppe und starrte die älteren Mädchen an. Sie hatte offensichtlich den gleichen Gedanken wie Harry.

„Hermine", flüsterte Harry. Sie quietsche ein wenig und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zur Seite. „Hermine! Wir sind's nur."

Hermine sah vorsichtig zu den anderen Mädchen bevor sie aus dem Mundwinkel sagte: „Was macht ihr zwei hier? Ihr dürft nicht hier sein!"

„Mach dir deswegen jetzt keine Gedanken, mach dich nur bereit, durch das Portrait zu laufen", sagte Harry.

Hermine runzelte leicht die Stirn, ging aber langsam zum Eingang, wo sie so tat, als ob sie das Schwarze Brett lesen würde.

„Was wirst du tun?", fragte Draco.

„Mach mir einfach nach." Harry führte sie zu dem Feuer herüber, und stellte sicher, dass sie nicht zwischen den Mädchen und den Treppen waren.

„Hallo, kleine Mädchen", sagte Harry mit leiser, heiserer Stimme.

Vier Gesichter mit aufgerissenen Augen starrten genau durch ihn und Draco hindurch. „Wer ist da?"

„Kümmert euch nicht um uns, wir genießen nur die Aussicht", krächzte Harry. Sie schnappten nach Luft und eine von ihnen stand halb auf.

„Und was für eine tolle Aussicht es ist", ergänzte Draco in einem leisen Stöhnen.

Daraufhin standen sie gleichzeitig auf und rannten auf die Treppe zu. „Hol einen Vertrauensschüler!", rief eine von ihnen.

Harry und Draco konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie zum Portrait gingen. Als sie hindurchgeklettert waren, warfen sie den Umhang auch über Hermine.

„Ihr könnt unheimlich für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu gut", sagte sie und versuchte, nicht auch zu lachen.

„Das müssen wir unbedingt wiederholen", sagte Draco zufrieden.

„Ihr könnt nicht einfach immer hier hereinspazieren!", schrie Hermine.

„Doch klar, wir wissen doch jetzt das Passwort", antwortete Harry.

Draco schnaubte. „Würstchen mit Kartoffelbrei. Wer um alles in der Welt ist dafür verantwortlich?"

„Tja, was ist denn euer Passwort?", gab Hermine zurück.

Harry lachte. „Einen Versuch war's wert, Hermine."

Hermine sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und stöhnte dann. „Lasst es uns einfach hinter uns bringen, ja?"

Sie waren fast bei dem Büro angekommen, als sie auf Mrs. Norris stießen, die durch den Korridor streifte. Die drei erstarrten, als sie ihre starren Augen auf sie richtete. Die Katze kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, bevor sie sich anscheinend gelangweilt um die Ecke davonschlich. Einige Sekunden vergingen, bis sich einer von ihnen bewegte.

„Ist sie Filch holen gegangen?", fragte Hermine nervös.

„Glaub ich nicht", sagte Harry. „Sie sieht normalerweise irgendwie selbstzufrieden aus, wenn sie jemanden findet."

„Wirkt der Umhang auch bei Katzen?", fragte Hermine beharrlich.

Harry dachte darüber nach. „Ich denke, sie können uns immer noch hören und riechen, aber sie können uns darunter nicht sehen."

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Ergibt Sinn."

Sie waren am Büro angekommen. Glücklicherweise kam kein Licht durch den Türspalt, ganz so, wie sie gehofft hatten. Quirrell war zu dieser Zeit offensichtlich woanders.

„ _Alohomora_ ", flüsterte Harry und griff nach dem Türgriff. „Wer steht Schmiere?"

„Ich mach's", bot sich Hermine an. Harry warf ihr schnell ein Lächeln zu, bevor er und Draco unter dem Umhang hervor und durch die Tür schlichen. Die Tür schloss sich leise hinter ihnen und sie standen im Dunkeln.

„ _Lumos_ ", murmelte Harry. Draco machte es ihm nach und ihre Zauberstäbe erhellten den Raum. Das Büro war klein und mit Büchern vollgestopft und Knoblauchbündel zierten die Wände.

„Was genau hoffen wir zu finden?", fragte Draco.

„Beweise für etwas Böses", antwortete Harry, als er zum Tisch ging.

„Also das schränkt es ja ein", murmelte Draco, als er einen Stapel Bücher auf dem Tisch inspizierte. „Huh. Das ist merkwürdig."

„Was?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Warum braucht ein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ein Buch über Einhörner?"

„Können sie dich vor Vampiren beschützen?"

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Draco und sein Stirnrunzeln wurde stärker. „Ich meine, sie sind schon gute Kreaturen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie gegen Vampire helfen würden."

„Warte mal, gibt es im Verbotenen Wald nicht Einhörner?", fragte Harry langsam.

Dracos Stirn glättete sich. „Ja. Glaubst du, das ist, weshalb Quirrell da rein geht?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ergibt Sinn. Vielleicht können wir Hagrid fragen? Er müsste wissen, wenn es irgendetwas an Einhörnern gibt, das Quirrell interessieren könnte."

Draco nickte und legte das Buch auf den Stapel zurück, von dem er es genommen hatte.

„Sie die alle über Einhörner?", fragte Harry.

Draco hielt seinen erleuchteten Zauberstab näher an die Buchrücken. „Nein… Harry… Das sind die Bücher, die Hermine ausgeliehen hatte, als sie über dich recherchiert hatte."

Harry kam um den Tisch herum. „Er liest über mich?"

Draco nicke. „Ich denke schon."

Harry sah den Stapel an. „Also das ist ein bisschen gruselig."

Die Tür öffnete sich und einen Moment später erschien Hermine, als sie den Umhang ablegte. „Wir müssen gehen, jemand kommt!"

„Unter den Umhang!" Harry schnappte ihn von Hermine und war dabei, ihn über die drei zu werfen, als sich die Tür öffnete. Umrahmt vom schwachen Licht des Flures waren die wütenden Umrisse von Snape und McGonagall zu sehen. Harry stopfte den geknäulten Umhang in seine Tasche, aber nicht schnell genug, er sah Snapes Augen einen Blick darauf werfen.

„Was genau hat das hier zu bedeuten?", wollte McGonagall wissen.

„Ich, äh, wir… Wir haben nur –", stammelte Hermine.

„Wir haben mit Hermine gewettet, dass sie sich nicht traut, mit uns in Quirrells Büro zu schleichen, Ma'am."

„Und worin besteht die Faszination mit diesem Büro?", fragte McGonagall.

„Wir wollten herausfinden, ob es stimmt, dass es mit Knoblauch bedeckt ist, Professor", improvisierte Harry.

„Und ihr dachtet, eure Neugier rechtfertigt es, dass ihr in Professor Quirrells Büro und somit in seine Privatsphäre eindringt?" McGonagalls Nasenflügel weiteten sich. „Ich habe in meiner Zeit hier schon einige dumme Ausreden gehört, Mr. Potter, aber das hier ist eine der kindischsten und unüberlegtesten Ausreden, die mir je begegnet sind. Und von dir, Miss Granger, hätte ich mehr erwartet, als von zwei Slytherin-Jungen in ein solch törichtes Bemühen verwickelt zu werden. Fünfzig Punkte von jedem von euch und Strafarbeiten. Und Professor Snape und ich werden euren Familien schreiben. Ich gehe davon aus, dass das für dich in Ordnung ist, Severus?"

„Vollkommen. Wenn du Miss Granger zurück zum Turm begleitest, Minerva, werde ich diese beiden zurück in die Kerker bringen." Damit schritt Snape aus dem Büro, ohne auch nur zu prüfen, ob Harry und Draco ihm folgten. Er ging so schnell, dass sie joggen mussten, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Niemand sagte etwas, bis sie im Kerker ankamen. Statt sie zu den Räumen von Slytherin zu bringen, wie Harry erwartet hätte, führte er sie in sein Büro. „Hinein!"

Sie eilten hinein und standen unsicher vor Snapes Schreibtisch. Die Tür schwang hinter Snape zu, als er zu seinem Tisch ging und sich darüber lehnte. „Was ist der wahre Grund, weshalb ihr mitten in der Nacht in Quirrells Büro wart? Und keine Lügen mehr über Knoblauch!"

Harry warf Draco einen Blick zu, bevor er tief einatmete. „Wir wollten herausfinden, was er plant, Sir. Wir brauchten Beweise, damit Sie uns glauben würden."

Snape sah Harry einfach unbeweglich und starr an. Harry versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu schauen, aber diese schwarzen Augen ließen ihn wieder einmal denken, dass er geröntgt wurde, und er blinzelte. Snape schien aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und sah Draco kurz an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder Harry zuwandte.

„Beweise wofür genau? Ihr beiden jammert ständig über Quirrell, müsst mir aber immer noch eine Theorie vorlegen."

Harry atmete tief ein. „Wir glauben, er wird den Stein der Weisen stehlen."

Eine lange Minute lang lag absolute Stille über dem Büro, als Snape sie anstarrte. „Der Stein der Weisen wird streng bewacht und von Hindernissen und Fallen beschützt", sagte er schließlich.

„Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir herausfinden wollten, was Quirrell macht. Was, wenn er versucht, an denen vorbeizukommen?", fuhr Harry stur fort.

Snape verengte die Augen. „Und warum sollte er den Stein wollen?"

„Warum nicht?", gab Harry zurück. „Unsterblichkeit und jedes Metall in Gold verwandeln können? Er wäre reich und müsste sich nicht mehr wegen des Vampirs sorgen, der hinter ihm her sein soll."

Schließlich mischte sich Draco ein: „Wir glauben, es hat auch etwas mit Harry zu tun, Sir. Es gab einen Stapel Bücher auf seinem Tisch. Alle Bibliotheksbücher, die Harry erwähnen."

Snape setzte sich, aber er sagte ihnen nicht, es ihm nachzumachen. „Ist es euch Genies aufgefallen, dass diese Bibliotheksbücher auch den Dunklen Lord erwähnen? Fällt euch kein Grund ein, weshalb der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste diese Bücher in seinem Besitz haben könnte?"

Draco sah zu Boden, bevor er Snape wieder in die Augen blickte. „Sir, er hatte nur die Bücher, die Harry erwähnen. Es gibt noch andere, die den Dunklen Lord erwähnen, aber Harry nicht, und er hatte keins von denen auf seinem Tisch."

Snape zog unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und ein Buch über Einhörner, Sir", ergänzte Harry.

Snapes Blick schoss zu Harry und etwas anderes als Ärger zeigte sich kurz auf seinem Gesicht. „Einhörner?"

„Ja, Sir", sagten sie gemeinsam.

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich, bevor er sagte: „Also gut. Hört mir jetzt ganz genau zu. Ich möchte euch nicht nachts durch das Schloss wandern sehen, mit oder ohne deinem Umhang, Mr. Potter." Harry öffnete den Mund, aber Snape hob eine Hand. „Du darfst ihn erst einmal behalten. Ich habe die Vermutung, dass ich abgesehen davon, euch jede Nacht in euren Schlafsaal einzusperren, nicht viel tun kann, euch daran zu hindern, herumzulaufen, wo ihr nicht sein solltet. Ich möchte Slytherin nicht jedes Mal Punkte abgezogen sehen, wenn ihr dies tut. Aber glaubt mir, wenn ich euch ungeladen in meinem Büro, meinem Klassenzimmer, meinem Vorratsraum oder meinen persönlichen Räumen finde, werde ich ihn _dauerhaft_ beschlagnahmen. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir." Harry fühlte eine Spur Erleichterung inmitten der Schuld, die ihn eingenommen hatte.

„Gut. Also, ich möchte, dass ihr euch abgesehen von den Unterrichtsstunden, die ihr bei ihm habt, von Quirrell fern haltet. Sagt niemandem von euren Vermutungen gegen ihn. Und sagt kein Sterbenswörtchen von dem Stein. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr davon erfahren habt, aber seine Existenz darf niemandem gegenüber erwähnt werden. Bleibt aus dem Verbotenen Wald und aus diesem teuflischen Korridor. Entweder Professor McGonagall oder ich selbst werde euch kontaktieren, wenn eure Strafarbeit angesetzt wurde. Und ich erwarte, dass ihr beiden versucht, einige der Punkte, die ihr Slytherin verloren habt, wieder gut zu machen."

„Ja, sir."

Snape sah sie an, bevor er nickte. „Ihr seid entlassen."

Harry und Draco gingen so schnell sie sich trauten.

„Was zum Teufel war das?", wollte Draco wissen, sobald sie aus dem Büro kamen.

„Ich denke, etwas was wir Snape erzählt haben, hat ihn interessiert", antwortete Harry. „Ich denke, etwas, das wir herausgefunden haben, hat für ihn Sinn ergeben, oder ihn dazu gebracht, uns zu glauben, oder so. Semper victrix."

Draco sah ihn skeptisch an, als der Eingang zu Slytherin sich öffnete. „Vielleicht. Wenn du Recht hast, wird er sich um Quirrell kümmern. Der hat keine Chance gegen Snape."

Harry grinste, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. „Nö! Vielleicht sollten wir Snape unter dem Umhang folgen, damit wir ihn beobachten können, wie er Quirrell entgegentritt."

Draco griff seinen Arm. „Nein, Potter, sollten wir _nicht_. Hast du ihm nicht zugehört?"

Harry riss seinen Arm zurück. „Ja, ich habe ihn gehört, wie er mir praktisch die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, meinen Umhang zu benutzen!"

Draco starrte ihn an. „Wenn du anfängst, Snape zu verfolgen, bist du allein."

Draco machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal und ließ Harry sprachlos hinter sich zurück. Wie konnte Draco ihn so verlassen? „Draco, warte!"

Draco stoppte, drehte sich aber nicht zu Harry um.

„Ich – Ich werde den Umhang nicht benutzen. Ich versprech's. Bitte ärger dich nicht über mich", sagte Harry zu Dracos Rücken.

Draco blieb einige Sekunden still, bevor er nachgab und sich umdrehte. „Na gut. Von jetzt an benehmen wir uns. Wir verärgern Snape nicht und wir verlieren keine Punkte mehr."

„Einverstanden."

„Und wir machen _auf keinen Fall_ etwas, was dazu führt, dass meine Eltern mehr Briefe bekommen!"

„Einverstanden." Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. Wenn die Dursleys sich um etwas kümmern würden, was er in der Schule gemacht hatte, würde es ihn sehr verwundern, aber er verstand, dass Draco die Meinung seiner Familie über ihn sehr wichtig war.

Draco lächelte und zog Harry in eine kurze Umarmung. „Gut. Jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir, bevor du noch mehr Verschwörungstheorien aufbringst."

„Hey, es sind keine Verschwörungstheorien, wenn sie stimmen!"


	9. Kapitel 9

**Anm. d. Übersetzerin:** Vielen Dank, dass ihr alle immer noch dabei seid! Danke für deine lieben Worte, _Schwarze-Rose_! Wie die wunderbare Colubrina einmal gesagt hat: Reviews sind das Öl für den Motor, der einen Fanfic-Autor antreibt…

* * *

 **Kapitel 9, in welchem die Slytherins sich zu den Gryffindors gesellen und unser Trio eine Strafarbeit leistet**

Harry war von hunderten Büchern umgeben, jedes davon mit einem verzerrten Bild von ihm auf dem Cover. Er wusste, dass er nicht hier sein sollte, er musste fliehen, aber er konnte vor Schmerz in seiner Narbe nicht klar denken. Hinter einem der Bücherstapel war eine Bewegung und er fühlte nach seinem Zauberstab, fand ihn aber nicht.

„Ah, ja, Harry Potter. Unsere neue – _Berühmtheit_."

Es waren Snapes Worte, aber sie kamen aus Quirrells Mund.

Harry schreckte schweißbedeckt und in die Decken gewickelt aus dem Schlaf. Er riss sie von sich, setzte sich schnell die Brille auf und griff seinen Zauberstab, um sich zu versichern, dass er ihn immer noch hatte. Er öffnete die Bettvorhänge und fand die anderen noch schlafend. Er sah auf die Uhr und stöhnte. Es war zu früh, um zum Frühstück zu gehen, aber er wusste, dass er nach diesem Traum auf keinen Fall wieder einschlafen würde. Mit gerunzelter Stirn griff er nach seinem Buch für Geschichte der Zauberei und machte es sich bequem, um den aufgegebenen Text zu lesen, während er darauf wartete, dass die anderen aufwachten.

Es gab einige Vorteile, furchtbar früh von Albträumen geweckt zu werden, fand Harry. Als seine Freunde sich regten, hatte er nicht nur das Kapitel der Woche für Geschichte der Zauberei gelesen, sondern auch seine Zusammenfassung der Unterschiede zwischen metallenen und hölzernen Objekten in Tierverwandlung für McGonagall beendet.

Es war merkwürdig, so viel früher als alle anderen wach zu sein. Harry war keineswegs ein Morgenmensch, bei den Dursleys war er nur so früh aufgestanden, weil Tante Petunia ihn ankreischte, dass er Frühstück machen sollte. In Hogwarts war er in der Lage, etwas länger zu schlafen, und das nutze er voll aus.

Wie die anderen im Schlafsaal, zog Harry sich meistens im Halbschlaf an, und es amüsierte ihn zu sehen, wie unkoordiniert alle dabei für jemand, der schon vollständig aufgewacht war, aussahen. Die andere muntere Person war Theo, der überrascht war, dass Harry bereits wach war.

„Ich habe nicht verschlafen, oder?", fragte Theo, als er Harry vollständig angezogen auf seinem Bett sitzen sah.

„Nee, ich bin bloß vor einer Weile schon aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Sind sie morgens immer so hirntot?" Harry zeigte auf die anderen.

Theo grinste. „Ja. Du auch. Obwohl Draco normalerweise weniger schläfrig und dafür eher mürrisch ist."

„Mürrischer als jetzt?", fragte Harry, als er Draco dabei beobachtete, wie er sich selbst im Spiegel anstarrte.

Theo folgte Harrys Blick. „Äh, nein. Definitiv nicht."

Sie schwiegen und warteten darauf, dass die anderen ihre Sachen fanden, und gingen als Gruppe zum Frühstück. Als sie in die Eingangshalle kamen, fanden sie eine Gruppe Slytherins vor den Stundengläsern, die die Edelsteine für jedes Haus beinhalteten. Die Punkte, die Harry, Draco und Hermine in der Nacht zuvor verloren hatten, waren in ihrem jeweiligen Stundenglas nach oben zurückgekehrt, wobei es in dem von Gryffindor nicht ganz so auffällig war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Theo einen der Slytherins, die unter den Edelsteinen standen.

„Keine Ahnung. Sieht so aus, als wäre letzte Nacht jemand nach der Ausgangssperre erwischt worden. Aber wenigstens sieht es so aus, als hätte Gryffindor auch was verloren", antwortete ein Sechstklässler. Harry und Draco täuschten verwirrte Empörung vor und gingen mit den anderen zum Slytherintisch.

Theo lehnte sich unter dem Vorwand, nach Toast zu greifen an Harry vorbei: „Ihr wart es, oder?"

Harry sah erschreckt auf. „Was?"

„Letzte Nacht. Die verlorenen Punkte sind von dir und Draco, oder? Mit wem, Hermine? Oder Longbottom?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Theo schnaubte. „Komm schon, Potter, ich bin nicht doof. Du und Draco seid nicht mit dem Rest von uns ins Bett gegangen und ihr habt euch heute Morgen beide seltsam verhalten. Und wer sonst würde mit einem Gryffindor in den Fluren erwischt werden? Niemand, nicht, wenn sie nicht ein Duell hatten oder vögeln wollten, und davon hätten wir gehört."

Harry sah sich um, aber niemand hatte sie belauscht. „Du wirst es niemandem sagen, oder?"

Theo sah ihn prüfend an. „Nein. Aber ich erwarte eine Gegenleistung."

Harry nickte resigniert. „Was willst du?"

Theo lächelte auf nicht beruhigende Weise. „Oh, mir wird schon etwas einfallen, keine Angst. Es wird aber vielleicht eine Weile dauern, bis mir etwas Lohnendes einfällt." Er streckte seine Hand aus. Als Harry sie schüttelte, fragte er sich, für was er sich und Draco damit verpflichtet hatte.

Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit, mit Draco über seine Abmachung mit Theo zu sprechen, bis sie zu Kräuterkunde gingen. Sprout hatte die Fenster des Gewächshauses abgedunkelt, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie sie mit einer jugendlichen Teufelsschlinge umgehen mussten.

„Du hast _was_?" Dracos Schrei ging in Krach und einem hellen Lichtblitz am Eingang des Gewächshauses unter. Was auch immer vor sich ging, faszinierte den Rest der Klasse.

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Er wusste es, Draco. Was sollte ich machen?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Wie wäre es mit etwas anderem? Bestechung? Verfluchen?"

„Ich verfluche meine Freunde nicht, du Blödmann."

„Nein, du Trottel, du hast nur zugestimmt, dass wir beide Nott einen noch unbekannten Gefallen schulden, der irgendwann in der Zukunft zurückbezahlt werden muss. Wie genau ist das etwas Gutes?"

„Draco, Theo ist unser Freund. Entspann dich, ja? Was ist das Schlimmste, das passieren könnte?"

Sie blinzelten, als ein weiterer Lichtblitz und Rauch vom Eingang kam. Sie konnten durch das Gedränge der anderen Schüler nicht sehen, was passiert war.

„Du meinst, abgesehen davon, in einem Gewächshaus zu verbrennen?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor beide anfingen zu kichern.

* * *

Theo hielt sein Wort und entlarvte sie dem Rest des Hauses gegenüber nicht und niemand sonst fand es heraus. Als die Woche ohne weitere Anschuldigungen voranschritt, verging Harrys Schuldgefühl, aber es kehrte erstarkt zurück, als Draco und Hermine ziemlich angespannte Briefe von ihren Eltern bekamen.

Harry und Draco konzentrierten sich auf die Schule und versuchten, Quirrell zu vergessen. Das wurde durch Hermine erleichtert, die sich in Wiederholung für die Prüfungen vergrub. Wieder einmal verbrachten sie den Großteil ihrer Zeit in der Bibliothek, aber dieses Mal lernten sie für ihre Schulfächer, und meistens gesellten sich Theo und Tracey zu ihnen. Schließlich, nach zwei Wochen dieser Art, hatte Harry genug.

„Nein, keine Bibliothek heute. Es ist Quidditch, und du gehst zu dem Spiel", sagte Harry bestimmt zu Hermine, als sie zum Frühstück an den Slytherintisch kam. Wie seine Freunde, hatte er bereits seine Handschuhe und seinen Slytherinschal dabei.

„Aber…"

„Geh und pack deine Tasche weg und hol deinen Gryffindorschal. Und Longbottom", sagte Draco ihr. „Wir treffen euch in zehn Minuten in der Eingangshalle."

Hermine starrte ihn an, als er wieder an seinem Tee nippte, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also schön. Bis gleich."

Harry sah zu, wie sie Neville abholte. „Vielleicht will sie auf der Gryffindortribüne sitzen. Weil sie ja spielen und so."

„Das ist mir bewusst, Potter. Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir dort mit ihr sitzen werden."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Wir werden bei den Gryffindors sitzen? Die uns alle hassen?"

„Nicht alle, nur die meisten. Und ja, wir werden bei ihnen sitzen."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich vermute, das ist nur fair, sie haben ja bei unseren Spielen bei euch gesessen."

Draco prustete. „Fair? Bitte. Ich will nur die Gelegenheit nutzen, Weasley zu ärgern, wenn keine Lehrer dabei sind."

Pansys Augen leuchteten auf. „Ooh, klingt gut. Sollen wir?"

Schließlich kamen Pansy und Daphne mit ihnen in die Eingangshalle und die anderen machten sich auf den Weg zur Slytherintribüne. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen Hermine und ein strahlender Neville die Treppe herunter.

Pansy hakte sich bei Hermine unter. „Wir haben schon ewig nicht mehr mit dir gesprochen, du bist in letzter Zeit immer bei Harry und Draco."

„Also…"

„Du musst aufhören, die ganzen süßen Jungs für dich allein zu beanspruchen", schmollte Daphne auf ihrer anderen Seite, als sie losgingen.

Harry starrte hinter ihnen her. Hatte Daphne in gerade als süß bezeichnet? Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf Draco, der sich mit Neville unterhielt. Er konnte verstehen, dass Draco süß war, aber er? Mädchen waren verrückt.

Als sie am Feld ankamen, ging Hermine in Richtung der Slytherintribüne, aber Pansy lenkte sie zu der von Gryffindor.

„Wir sitzen heute hier?", fragte Hermine sie, als sie die Treppe hochgingen.

„Jep. Wir sind heute für Gryffindor", antwortete Pansy.

„Oh. Wie kommt's?"

„Weil ihr unsere Freunde seid", sagte Harry.

„Und, nimm es mir nicht übel, aber Gryffindor hat keine Chance uns im Turnier zu schlagen, die Hufflepuffs schon", ergänzte Draco hilfsbereit.

„Danke, Draco", sagte Hermine trocken.

Sie wurden von einigen Gryffindors komisch angesehen, als sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Plätzen machten. Die einzigen freien Plätze waren ganz oben, direkt hinter den Erstklässlern aus Gryffindor.

„Perfekt", sagte Draco selbstzufrieden, als sie sich setzten.

Harry grinste ihn an. „Was hast du geplant?"

„Etwas, wovon ich denke, dass du es genießen wirst", war alles, was Draco antwortete.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich zu Neville auf seiner anderen Seite, der sofort anfing, von der Teufelsschlinge zu sprechen, die sie in Kräuterkunde untersucht hatten.

Draco lehnte sich an Harry vorbei. „Longbottom, wir sind bei einem Quidditchspiel. Bitte sprich nicht über Schulsachen. Es sei denn, du planst, eine Teufelsschlinge auf die Hufflepuffspieler zu werfen, um sie zu sabotieren, in dem Fall mach einfach weiter."

In dem Moment, als Neville pink wurde und nervös lachte, drehten sich die Jungen in der Reihe vor ihnen um.

„Ein Slytherin muss natürlich jemanden zu schummeln auffordern", sagte Ron laut.

„Entschuldigung, Wiesel, hast du ein Problem mit Leuten, die wollen, dass Gryffindor gewinnt?", fragte Draco unschuldig.

„Ich habe ein Problem damit, in deiner Nähe zu sein, Malfoy."

Harry sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Dann kannst du gern gehen."

Ron drehte sich zu Neville. „Warum bist du überhaupt mit ihnen befreundet? Sie sind Slytherins."

Draco prustete. „Vielleicht will er seine Möglichkeiten nicht nur auf die Idioten beschränken, mit denen er einen Raum teilen muss. Was für eine langweilige Existenz das wäre."

Ron sah sich nach seinen Freunden für Unterstützung um. Keiner von ihnen achtete auf den Streit. Beide lächelten Daphne an, die sich zu ihnen vorbeugte, mit ihnen flirtete und die bösen Blicke ignorierte, die die Gryffindormädchen ihr zuwarfen. Hermine und Pansy flüsterten am Ende der Sitzreihe miteinander. Gemessen am Leuchten in Pansys Augen, als sie die Mädchen vor ihr betrachtete, würde daraus nichts Gutes entstehen.

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Platz zurück, als das Gryffindorteam aufs Spielfeld marschierte. Er jubelte mit den anderen, buhte die Hufflepuffs aber nicht aus, als sie herauskamen. Er war zu aufgeregt vor seinem ersten Quidditchspiel als Zuschauer, um jemanden auszubuhen. Nicht zum ersten Mal bedauerte er, dass er das Spiel Hufflepuff – Ravenclaw verpasst hatte, weil er mit Draco und Hermine in der Bibliothek nach Flamel gesucht hatte.

Jordans Stimme erklang im Stadium, als er mit dem Kommentar begann. „Jetzt geht's los! Gryffindor sofort in Ballbesitz des Quaffels; Bell zu Spinnet, zu Johnson – duck dich, Angelina, da kommt ein Klatscher! – zurück zu Bell, die – ja, sie trifft!"

Die Tribüne brach um sie herum in Jubel aus und für den Augenblick waren alle Spannungen vergessen, als alle ins Spiel versanken. Schnell wurde es klar, dass Gryffindor hart trainiert haben musste, da ihre Jäger das Spiel dominierten und sie bald mit sechzig zu null führten.

„Und Spinnet ist wieder in Ballbesitz, fliegt quer über das Feld und – _au_ , das muss wehgetan haben!"

Spinnet war hoch in der Luft von einem Klatscher getroffen worden und ließ den Quaffel fallen. Er wurde sofort von einem Hufflepuffjäger gefangen, der in Richtung der Tore losflog.

„Die Hufflepuffjäger nutzen die Falkenkopf-Formation. Weasley schlägt einen Klatscher in ihre Richtung, aber er verfehlt und – oh nein, sie haben getroffen", kam Jordans niedergeschlagene Stimme.

Die Gruppe Gryffindors stöhnte laut auf, mit Ausnahme von Ron, der in scheinbarer Begeisterung seine Arme durch die Luft wedelte. Harry dachte, dass er wie einer dieser unheimlichen aufblasbaren Männern aussah, die manchmal vor Autohäusern aufgestellt wurden.

„Was zum Teufel machst du?", fragte ihn Seamus Finnigan.

„Ich, äh, war verwirrt", murmelte Ron. Seamus und Dean Thomas sahen sich an und rutschten vorsichtig ein Stückchen von ihm auf der Bank weg, als seine Ohren rot wurden. Harry sah Neville verwirrt an, der genauso irritiert aussah. Harry drehte sich zu Draco und fand ihn vor stillem Gelächter bebend.

„Was hast du getan?", flüsterte Harry.

Draco holte Luft, um das Lachen zu stoppen. „Verrückte-Hände-Fluch. Macht, dass deine Arme, naja, _so_ werden."

„Genial!", lachte Harry.

„Ich weiß", stieß Draco lachend hervor.

Das Spiel beschleunigte sich danach, und bald führte Gryffindor einhundertsechzig zu zehn, als Hufflepuff erneut traf. Dieses Mal wartete Harry darauf und hörte Draco „ _manus insanus_ " flüstern, als er seinen Zauberstab auf Ron richtete. Wieder schossen seine Arme in die Luft und wedelten dort herum, während die Slytherins hinter ihm hinter vorgehaltener Hand lachten.

„Das war Hufflepuff, Kumpel. Schon wieder", sagte Seamus zu Ron, der nichts sagte, und sich lieber auf seine Hände setzte.

„Erinner' mich daran, nie Draco zu ärgern", flüsterte Neville zu Harry. „Ich will ihn nicht sehen, wenn er wirklich wütend ist."

Gryffindor traf erneut und brachte sich damit auf einhundertneunzig Punkte, als Parvati Patil aufstand und zeigte: „Sie haben den Schnatz gesehen!"

Beide Sucher schossen über das Feld und Harry konnte einen goldenen Flecken umherrasen sehen. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Sucher, schließlich würde er dem Hufflepuffsucher in seinem nächsten Spiel gegenüberstehen. Er war wie Harry klein und leicht, aber Gryffindors McLaggen war größer und massiger und er fiel im Rennen um den Schnatz bald zurück.

„Hufflepuff fängt den Schnatz – aber Gryffindor gewinnt! Einhundertneunzig zu einhundertsiebzig!", triumphierte Jordan ein paar Sekunden später.

Ein großer Jubel brandete auf, als die Gryffindor kollektiv die Tribüne verließen, um aufs Feld zu laufen. Hermine drängte sich an den anderen vorbei, griff Nevilles Hand und rannte hinter dem Rest ihres Hauses her. Als Harry sie beobachtete, sah er, wie Parvati und Lavender sich plötzlich die Hände vors Gesicht schlugen. Harry sah sich rechtzeitig um, und sah, dass Pansy ihren Zauberstab in ihre Roben zurücksteckte.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Harry zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

„Rotzfluch. Sie werden stundenlang laufende Nasen haben", sagte Pansy selbstzufrieden, bevor sie Harrys gerunzelte Stirn sah. „Oh, sieh mich nicht so an. Es wird ihnen gut gehen, sie müssen nur einen Trank von Pomfrey holen und es geht ihnen wieder gut."

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Harry und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Weil ich sie nicht mag", sagte Pansy und zuckte die Achseln.

„Und du auch nicht, Potter", sagte Draco, als sie zur Treppe gingen.

„Sicher nicht, sie sind die ganze Zeit schrecklich zu Hermine", sagte Harry.

Pansy lachte. „Es kommt noch schlimmer. Sie bringen Daphne in Verruf."

„Mich? Wie?" Daphne sah Pansy fragend an.

„Sie lassen alle oberflächlichen, Jungs-verrückten Mädchen wie hirnlose Puppen aussehen", antwortete Pansy.

„Hey, ich bin _nicht_ Jungs-verrückt. Ich bin nur sehr an ihnen interessiert", sagte Daphne spröde.

„Was der Grund dafür ist, dass du mit Finnigan und Thomas geflirtet hast, sobald wir uns hingesetzt haben?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Daphne kopierte den Ausdruck. „Soll ich lieber mit dir flirten?"

Draco blinzelte. „Kein Bedarf, danke", war alles, was er sagte und eine Hitze rollte über Harry hinweg. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und folgte den anderen, die weiter zankten.

* * *

Beim Frühstück am Montag erhielten Harry und Draco eine Notiz in der Post. Harry fütterte Hedwig abwesend Stücke seines Schinkens und las.

 _Deine Strafarbeit findet heute Nacht um elf Uhr statt.  
Triff dich in der Eingangshalle mit Mr. Filch._

 _Prof. S. Snape_

Um elf Uhr erreichten sie die Eingangshalle und fanden Hermine, die sehr unwohl aussah, und so weit von Filch entfernt stand, wie es möglich war.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass ihr herkommt. Folgt mir", sagte Filch, als er die Türen aufstieß.

„Wir gehen raus?", fragte Harry. Abgesehen von ihren Umhängen hatte keiner von ihnen warme Kleidung angezogen.

„Ihr werdet heute Nacht im Verbotenen Wald sein, Junge."

„Der Verbotene Wald? Aber gibt es da nicht Werwölfe und solche Sachen? Wir können da nicht rein!", protestierte Draco.

„Solltet dran gedacht haben, bevor ihr die Regeln gebrochen habt. In den alten Tagen hätten sie mir erlaubt, euch an den Handgelenken an die Decke zu hängen… Die Schule ist weich geworden, wenn ihr mich fragt."

Harry blendete den Rest von Filchs Rede aus. Nachts im Wald auf Werwölfe zu treffen klang besser, als an die Decke gehängt zu werden.

Anstatt sie direkt in den Wald zu lenken, brachte Filch sie zu Hagrids Hütte, wo er eine Laterne und eine riesige Armbrust haltend stand. Fang saß neben ihm und wurde munter, als er Draco sah. Harry grinste, Strafarbeit mit Hagrid würde nicht so schlimm werden.

„Warum dauerte das so lange bei Ihnen, Filch? Vorträge gehalten, vermut' ich?", grummelte Hagrid.

„Vielleicht."

„Also, Sie können jetzt zum Schloss zurück. Ich bring sie zurück, wenn wir fertig sind. Kommt schon, ihr drei." Hagrid drehte sich um, ging zum Wald und ignorierte Filchs Gemurmel. Harry und Hermine eilten ihm hinterher, Draco und Fang bildeten das Schlusslicht.

Am Rand des Waldes stoppte Hagrid und drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Ich werd euch nich belügen, was wir heut machen, is gefährlich, also müsst ihr tun, was ich sag." Als sie alle nickte, zeigte er auf eine silbrige Flüssigkeit am Boden. „Seht ihr das? Das ist Einhornblut. Irgendwas ist da drin, was die Einhörner schwer verletzt. Weiß nich was, hab sowas noch nie gesehen. Es gibt nich viel, was ein Einhorn verletzten könnte, oder wollte. Heut wurd schon wieder eins verletzt und wir müssen es finden. Harry und Draco, ihr geht mit Fang. Hermine, du kommst mit mir. Haltet eure Zauberstäbe beleuchtet und eure Augen offen. Wenn ihr das Einhorn findet, schickt grüne Funken aus, und wenn ihr in Gefahr seid, schickt rote Funken aus. Wisst ihr wie? Gut, los geht's. Bleibt aber auf dem Weg."

Der Wald war schwarz und still. Die Bäume ragten so weit nach oben, dass sie mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen. Die Spur aus Einhornblut, der sie gefolgt waren, teilte sich, als sie an eine Weggabelung kamen, und die Gruppe teilte sich. Harry und Draco mussten ihre Zauberstäbe beleuchten, da Hagrid mit der einzigen Laterne nicht mehr bei ihnen war und das Mondlicht den Boden nicht durch das dichte Blätterdach erreichte.

„Was ist, wenn wir dem begegnen, das die Einhörner verletzt?", fragte Draco.

„Rote Funken ausschicken und machen, dass wir rauskommen?", schlug Harry vor und hoffte, dass es dazu nicht kommen würde.

„Zumindest haben wir Fang bei uns", sagte Draco und streichelte den Kopf des Hundes. Er sah sehr danach aus, als wolle er sich selbst beruhigen.

Danach sprachen sie nicht viel. Die erdrückende Stille des Waldes ließ ihre Stimmen unnatürlich laut erscheinen. Die einzigen Geräusche waren ihre Schritte und gelegentlich Fangs Schnüffeln. Pflichtbewusst folgten sie der Spur aus Einhornblut, Harry beobachtete beunruhigt, dass sie immer dicker wurde und Spritzer an den Bäumen zu finden waren. Ein leises Stöhnen erreichte sie.

Draco griff Harrys Arm, als Fang wimmerte und sich in Dracos Beine presste. „Was war das?"

„Klingt wie etwas, das Schmerzen hat. Ich glaube, wir haben das Einhorn gefunden", flüsterte Harry grimmig.

Vorsichtig bewegten sie sich in Richtung des Geräuschs. Sie konnten einen hellen Schein hinter einer massiven Eiche ausmachen. Als sie sie umrundeten, fanden sie ein Einhorn auf dem Boden liegen. Silbriges Blut trat aus einer Wunden an seiner Schulter und eines seiner Beine war ebenfalls blutbeschmiert. Es sah sie aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an und stöhnte erneut.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte Harry, als er vorwärts ging. Er kam zu einem plötzlichen Halt, als Draco ihn an seinem Arm zurückzog. Fang knurrte leise. „Lass los."

Draco schüttelte still den Kopf, seine Augen auf etwas hinter Harry gerichtet. Er drehte sich herum und sah eine Gestalt in einem Umhang aus den Bäumen hervortreten und auf das Einhorn zugehen. In entsetzter Stille beobachteten Harry und Draco, wie sie neben dem verwundeten Tier niederkniete. Sie senkte ihr von der Kapuze verdecktes Gesicht auf die Wunde des Einhorns und begann zu trinken und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Draco stieß einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus, der Fang jaulen und in den Wald verschwinden ließ. Draco zog an Harrys Arm, um ihn auch zum Laufen zu bewegen, aber Harry konnte sich nicht rühren. Er war von dem Anblick vor ihm gefesselt. Dann hob sich das verhüllte Gesicht, um ihn anzusehen, und seine Narbe brach in starken, brennenden Schmerz aus.

Es war nicht vergleichbar mit den Kopfschmerzen, die er manchmal in Quirrells Nähe bekam. Er dachte, sein Kopf würde in zwei geteilt. Undeutlich fühlte er, dass Draco seinen Arm schüttelte, aber er konnte nicht reagieren, als die Figur vor ihm langsam aufstand und auf ihn zukam. Harry fiel auf die Knie, als die Schmerzen immer stärker wurden und seine Sicht verschwamm. Er dachte, er würde das Geräusch von Hufen hören, aber er konnte sich nicht genug konzentrieren, um sicher zu sein.

Es dauerte etwa eine Minute, bis er wieder klar sehen konnte. Er sah, dass Dracos immer schon bleiches Gesicht nun vollkommen farblos war. Er zog Harry hoch, ohne seinen Arm loszulassen. Die verhüllte Gestalt war verschwunden.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Harry sah auf und sah etwas, das nur ein Zentaur sein konnte. Er hatte weißblondes Haar und Harry hatte den absurden Gedanken, dass er wie eine Palominoversion von Draco aussah, bevor er bemerkte, dass der Zentaur blaue und nicht graue Augen hatte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, und rieb sie die immer noch empfindliche Narbe. „Mir geht's gut. Danke, dass Sie uns gerettet haben."

Die Augen des Zentauren folgten Harrys Hand, als er sie zu seiner Narbe führte. „Du bist der Potter-Junge."

„Äh, ja, Harry. Und das ist Draco."

„Mein Name ist Firenze."

„Oh! Hagrid hat mir von dir erzählt", antwortete Harry.

„Hagrid ist denen von uns, die im Wald wohnen, ein guter Freund."

„Ja, er – Scheiße, das Einhorn!" Harry hatte in all der Aufregung das Einhorn ganz vergessen. Schnell schickte er grüne Funken in den Himmel und kniete sich hin und legte seine Hand auf die Flanke des Einhorns. Es öffnete ein Auge, reagierte sonst aber nicht.

„Es ist noch am Leben", meldete er. „Was _war_ das? Das Ding?"

Firenze sah von ihm zu dem Einhorn, bevor er antwortete: „Harry Potter, weißt du, wofür Einhornblut verwendet wird?"

Harry sah Draco an, der die Stirn runzelte. „Nein. Wir haben noch keins in Zaubertränke verwendet."

Firenze nickte. „Selbstverständlich nicht, wenige würden das tun. Es ist eine schreckliche Tat, ein Einhorn zu schaden. Wenn man eines tötet, wird man verflucht. Das Blut mag einen am Leben halten, selbst wenn man Augenblicke vom Tod entfernt ist, aber das Leben wäre leer, ein verfluchtes Ding, da man so etwas reines getötet hat. Es ist kein Weg, den man leichtfertig einschlagen sollte."

„Aber wer würde so etwas wollen? Wäre es nicht besser, tot zu sein, als für immer verflucht?"

„Die meisten würden dir zustimmen. Aber was, wenn jemand nur lang genug am Leben bleiben müsste, um etwas anderes zu trinken – etwas, dass ihm seine volle Stärke und Macht zurückbringt – etwas, dass ihn nie sterben lässt. Harry Potter, weißt du, was in diesem Moment in der Schule versteckt ist?"

„Der Stein der Weisen", antworteten Harry und Draco einstimmig.

„Das Lebenselixier!", rief Draco. Dann keuchte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nein…"

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aber wer würde –"

Firenze unterbrach ihn: „Fällt dir niemand ein, der viele Jahre darauf gewartet hat, an die Macht zurückzukehren, der an seinem Leben hängt und auf seine Chance wartet?"

Harry sah erneut zu Draco, der blasser war, als je zuvor.

„Meinen Sie, das war _Voldemort_?", fragte Harry. Bei diesem Namen zuckte Draco zusammen.

„Harry! Draco! Geht es euch gut?" Hermine rannte auf sie zu, gefolgt von Hagrid. Hinter ihm kam Fang, den Schwanz zwischen den Beinen.

„Uns geht's gut. Wir haben das Einhorn gefunden. Es ist verletzt, aber noch am Leben", sagte Harry, als er aufstand. „Danke nochmal, Firenze."

„Ihr seid jetzt sicher", sagte Firenze mit einem Blick zu Hagrid. „Viel Glück, Harry Potter. Die Planeten wurden schon einige Male falsch gedeutet, selbst von Zentauren. Ich hoffe, diesmal ist es genauso."

Nicht sicher, was er darauf antworten sollte, sah Harry ihm schweigend hinterher, als Firenze in einem leichten Galopp in den Wald zurückkehrte. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, sah er Draco und Hermine zusammengedrängt zusehen, wie Hagrid sich über das Einhorn beugte. Als Harry sich zu ihnen stellte, stand Hagrid mit dem Einhorn in seinen Armen auf.

„Ich kann es bei meiner Hütte versorgen. Draco, wirf ein Auge auf Fang, ja? Ich will nich, dass er abhaut."

Sie waren eine merkwürdige Prozession zurück aus dem Wald. Harry und Hermine gingen voran und leuchteten den Weg mit der Laterne. Hinter ihnen kam Draco mit seiner Hand auf Fangs Kopf, gefolgt von Hagrid, der unter dem Gewicht des halbtoten Einhorns schnaufte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine Harry leise.

„Nicht jetzt", war alles, was er zurückzischte. Hermine schwieg, aber er konnte ihre Ungeduld neben sich spüren.

Sie wünschten Hagrid und Fang gute Nacht bei der Hütte und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Als sie die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatten, blieb Hermine stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Okay, was ist da passiert?"

Harry atmete tief ein. „Wir denken, es war Voldemort." Stockend erklärten sie, was passiert war. Als sie fertig waren, was Hermines Gesicht genau so blass, wie Dracos.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", flüsterte sie.

„Wir gehen zu Snape", sagte Draco und Harry nickte. Dieses Mal widersprach Hermine nicht.

* * *

Am nächsten Abend verbrachte Harry sein Abendessen damit, den Lehrertisch zu beobachten. Er fiel McGonagall ins Auge, die die Lippen spitzte und sich zu Dumbledore herüberlehnte, um mit ihm zu sprechen, und er warf Harry einen spekulierenden Blick zu. Er runzelte etwas die Stirn und sah zu Snape herüber, der mit Hagrid sprach. Sobald er aufstand und aus dem Raum glitt, nahm Harry den letzten Bissen seines Abendessens und stieß Draco an.

„Bist du fertig?"

Draco schluckte und nickte. Sie murmelten kurze Verabschiedungen zu ihren Freunden und gingen zum Gryffindortisch hinüber, wo sie Hermine fanden, die ihr eigenes Abendessen beendete. Nach einem kurzen Hallo zu Neville gingen die drei in die Kerker.

Sie standen vor Snapes Büro und Harry klopfte an die Tür. Neben ihm richtete Draco seine Krawatte und Hermine strich ihren Rock glatt.

„Ja?" Die Tür öffnete sich und Snape sah zu ihnen herab. „Ah, ihr drei. Welchem Umstand verdanke ich die Freude?"

„Wir müssen mit Ihnen reden", sagte Harry.

„Bitte", ergänzte Hermine.

Snape ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen, bevor er einmal nickte und die Tür weiter aufhielt. Nervös standen sie vor seinem Schreibtisch, während Snape die Tür schloss und sich ihnen gegenüber hinsetzte. Er machte eine Geste mit seinem Zauberstab und drei harte hölzerne Stühle erschienen.

„Setzt euch. Sprecht."

Harry setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Also, Sir, es geht um unsere Strafarbeit letzte Nacht."

„Wenn ihr gekommen seid, um euch über die Ungerechtigkeit dahinter zu beschweren, erspart es mir. Ihr drei wurdet gerecht für euer Vergehen bestraft."

„Tatsächlich war das für eine Strafarbeit sehr, äh, informativ, Professor", sagte Draco.

„Obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, ob Filch in die Nähe von Schülern gelassen werden darf, er erwähnte etwas darüber, uns an unseren Handgelenken aufzuhängen, und so etwas sollte heutzutage nicht geduldet werden", sagte Hermine ernsthaft, bevor sie errötete, als sie von drei Paar Augen angestarrt wurde. „Entschuldigung."

Snape tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf dem Tisch und ein Teetablett mit vier Tassen erschien. Er schenkte sich eine Tasse ein und bedeutete ihnen, sich zu bedienen. „Miss Granger, sei beruhigt, so sehr Filch sich auch freut, die Strafarbeiten zu überwachen, wird es ihm nie erlaubt sein, sie zu verteilen. Der Schulleiter würde es nicht erlauben."

Besänftigt machte sich Hermine daran, sich Tee einzuschenken. Draco starrte sie einen Moment an, verdrehte die Augen und sah zurück zu Snape.

„Sir, ich weiß, Sie haben uns gesagt, wir sollten den Stein und alles vergessen, aber wir glauben, das ist größer als Quirrell."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh? Und was, sagt mir bitte, habt ihr bei eurer ach so informativen Strafarbeit herausgefunden?"

Harry blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Voldemort." Er ignorierte die Reaktionen, die der Name auslöste, und fuhr fort: „Draco und ich haben ihn im Wald gesehen. Er ist es gewesen, der die Einhörner jagt. Er trinkt ihr Blut."

Snape wurde blass, zeigte aber sonst keine Reaktion. „Wie könnt ihr dessen sicher sein? Was hat Hagrid gesagt?"

„Wir haben es ihm nicht gesagt, da er mit dem verletzten Einhorn beschäftigt war. Sie sind der erste Schulangestellte, dem wir es sagen", sagte Draco.

„Sir, wenn Sie uns nicht glauben, können Sie Firenze fragen. Er ist ein Zentaur. Wir hatten das verletzte Einhorn gefunden, und dann kam diese verhüllte Gestalt und hat sein Blut getrunken. Dann hat sie uns bemerkt und kam auf uns zu und dann kam Firenze und hat sie vertrieben. Dann hat er uns im Grunde gesagt, dass es Voldemort war, den wir gesehen hatten."

„ ‚Im Grunde'. Hat er oder hat er nicht gesagt, dass es der Dunkle Lord war?", wollte Snape wissen.

„Nicht in so vielen Worten, nein", gab Harry zu.

„Sir, da ist auch noch das Problem mit Harrys Narbe", sagte Draco. Harry sah ihn böse an, was er ignorierte.

Snape sah seine Narbe neugierig an, bevor er Draco fragte: „Was ist damit?"

„Draco…"

„Potter, wenn du es ihm nicht sagst, werde ich es sagen", sagte Draco bestimmt. „Professor, als wir den Dunklen Lord im Wald gesehen haben, ist Fang weggerannt, und hat Harry und mich allein gelassen. Ich habe versucht, ihn auch zum wegrennen zu bewegen, aber er wollte sich nicht bewegen. Es war, als ob er in einer Trance war oder so was. Ich habe an seinem Arm gezogen, seinen Namen gerufen und er hat nicht reagiert. Und dann hat der Dunkle Lord hochgesehen und Harry ist einfach auf den Boden _zusammengebrochen_ , mit einer Hand auf die Narbe gepresst. Und dann kam Firenze und hat den Dunklen Lord vertrieben. Aber es hat eine oder zwei Minuten gedauert, bis Harry antworten konnte."

„Vielen Dank, Malfoy", murmelte Harry, als Snape den Schreibtisch umrundete.

„Halt still, Mr. Potter", war alles, was er sagte, bevor er seinen Zauberstab über Harrys Narbe schwang und dabei vor sich hin raunte. Dies ging eine Minute so, und Harry versuchte, nicht zu zappeln. Endlich senkte er den Zauberstab und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück. „Es scheint nichts ungewöhnlich zu sein. Wobei dieser Begriff, selbstverständlich, wenn es um dich geht relativ zu sehen ist. Der Todesfluch hinterlässt normalerweise keine Narben oder Überlebende."

„Also was bedeutet es?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich bin nicht sicher", sagte Snape langsam. „Mr. Potter, hat deine Narbe in der Vergangenheit schon geschmerzt oder ist dies eine neue Entwicklung?"

Harry stöhnte. „Sie hat mir Kopfschmerzen gemacht, wenn wir Quirrell gefolgt sind. Und ich hatte letzte Woche einen Albtraum und sie hat wehgetan, als ich aufgewacht bin."

„Hmm." Snape trank seinen Tee in kleinen Schlucken und starrte auf Harrys Narbe. „Was ihr mir heute Nacht gesagt hat, war interessant. Ich werde den Schulleiter informieren müssen." Er machte eine Pause und seine gerunzelte Stirn glättete sich kurz. „Mr. Potter, ich befürchte, ich kann dir auch nicht mehr zu deiner Narbe sagen. Ich kann nur vorschlagen, dass du zu Madam Pomfrey gehst, solltest du Schmerzmittel benötigen. Ich wäre auch daran interessiert, zu wissen, wenn sie dich wieder stört. In der Zwischenzeit…"

„Ärger vermeiden?", riet Harry.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. „Exakt. Vielleicht besteht für euch drei doch noch Hoffnung."


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10, in welchem Draco Hagrid ausschimpft, der dann etwas sagt, dass er nicht sagen sollte**

Der Rest des Trimesters verging viel zu schnell für Harrys Geschmack. In Vorbereitung auf die Prüfungen bekamen sie so viele Hausaufgaben auf, dass sie keine Zeit hatten, in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätten. Die Osterferien waren nicht annähernd so lustig wie die Weihnachtsferien. Abgesehen davon, dass er Theo manchmal dazu überredete, mit ihm zu fliegen, verbrachte Harry den Großteil seiner Zeit damit, mit Hermine, Theo and Tracey, die in der Schule geblieben waren, um zu lernen, den Unterrichtsstoff zu wiederholen.

Am letzten Tag der Ferien waren sie wieder einmal in der Bibliothek. Harry machte gerade eine Pause vom Lernen und ging spazieren. Als er wieder in die Bibliothek zurückkehrte, traf er auf Hagrid.

"Hagrid! Was machst du denn hier drinnen?", fragte Harry überrascht.

Hagrid sah sich ausweichend um und hielt die Hände hinter dem Rücken. "Ich schau nur. Du bist schwer am Lernen?"

Etwas an diesem abrupten Themenwechsel ließ Harry misstrauisch werden. "Äh, ja, Hermine ist noch rechthaberischer als sonst wenn es ums Lernen geht."

"Das ist gut, wirklich gut", sagte Hagrid fahrig. "Ich bin besser mal weg. Bis bald, Harry."

Harry folgte Hagrids Weg aus der Bibliothek mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, bevor er in den Gang ging, in dem Hagrid gewesen war. Als er die Bücher fand, die Hagrid gelesen hatte, überkam ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Er sah das Titelbild von _Vom Ei zum Inferno: Ein Handbuch für Drachenhalter_. Scheiße. "Das kann nicht gut sein." Hastig stellte er das Buch ins Regal zurück und ging zu den anderen zurück. "Wisst ihr, wann der Zug ankommt?"

"Etwa eine Stunde vor dem Abendessen. Warum?", antwortete Hermine.

"Nur so. Ich will nur Draco sehen, weißt du?", sagte Harry in einer, wie er hoffte, beiläufigen Stimme.

* * *

An diesem Abend beobachtete Harry wieder den Lehrertisch. Hagrid war nicht erschienen, was Harrys Verdacht, dass etwas vor sich ging, noch verstärkte. Seine Stimmung hellte sich nicht auf, als er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore ihn genau so sorgfältig beobachtete. Innerlich stöhnend wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Abendessen zu, aber er hatte keinen Appetit.

„Was ist los mit dir, Harry?", fragte Draco schließlich verzweifelt.

„Was? Nichts!", entfuhr Harry.

Draco sah ihn vernichtend an. „Bitte. Du hast dein Essen kaum angerührt und fast nicht mit mir geredet seit ich zurück bin."

Harry antwortete nicht direkt und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Okay, ja, etwas macht mir Sorgen, aber ich will hier nicht darüber sprechen. Gehen wir spazieren?"

Draco tupfte sich sorgfältig den Mund mit seiner Serviette ab und stand auf. „Haltet uns Plätze im Gemeinschaftsraum frei", sagte er zu Pansy, bevor er Harry aus der Großen Halle folgte.

Harry ging aus dem Schloss und in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte, darauf vertrauend, dass Draco ihm folgend würde.

„Was soll das alles?", fragte Draco schließlich.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, wirklich sehr, dass ich nur paranoid bin", begann Harry.

Draco stöhnte. „Oh nein. Was ist passiert?"

„Heute Nachmittag habe ich Hagrid in der Bibliothek getroffen."

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Und? Das ist zwar ungewöhnlich, aber noch lange kein Zeichen für den Weltuntergang."

Harry sah ihn an. „Er hat über Drachen recherchiert."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Also, das ist… Er mag Kreaturen, die der Rest von uns Monster nennen würde. Das weißt du genauso gut, wie ich…"

„Er hat recherchiert, wie man sie aufzieht."

„Scheiße."

„Genau."

Als sie Hagrids Hütte erreichten, fanden sie alle Vorhänge zugezogen. Harry klopfte wie wild an die Tür. „Hagrid! Mach auf, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Von drinnen hörten sie einen kleinen Knall, dann sprach Hagrid durch die geschlossene Tür: „Jetzt is keine gute Zeit, Harry."

„Bitte Hagrid."

„Nein. Ich, äh, wir sehn uns morgen, wie wär's damit?"

Harry sah sich bittend zu Draco um, der ihn angrinste. „Fang? Fang!", rief Draco bestimmt.

Sie hörten Bellen und dann Kratzen an der Tür. Hagrid fluchte und öffnete sie mit säuerlichem Ausdruck. „Kommt rein, ihr raffinierten, kleinen…"

„Ich glaube, der Ausdruck, nach dem Sie suchen, ist ‚Slytherins' ", sagte Draco leichthin, als er hineinging und Fang streichelte. „Braver Hund!" Fang wedelte mit dem Schwanz und rollte sich für eine Bauchstreicheleinheit auf den Rücken. Draco gab glücklich nach.

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, definitiv nich das Wort, was ich gesucht hab. Ich vermut, ihr zwei wollt 'ne Tasse Tee?"

„Das wäre wunderbar, vielen Dank", antwortete Draco und sah auf. Fang war nicht glücklich darüber, Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zu verlieren, und biss in seinen Ärmel. „Nein, Fang! Lass los!", sagte Draco scharf und sah überrascht, dass Fang gehorchte.

Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er zeigte auf das Feuer. „Hagrid, bitte sagen Sie mir, dass das nicht das ist, was ich denke, dass es ist."

Hagrid stellte drei eimergroße Tassen auf den Tisch. „Also, äh, das würd davon abhängen, was du denkst, das es is."

Harry verschränkte die Arme. „Ich _denke_ , es ist ein Drachenei. Ich würde mich aber wirklich gern täuschen."

„Ah."

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Harry, als er sich setzte.

Hagrid nahm den Kessel vom Feuer und schenkte Tee aus. „Jetzt denk doch nich sowas. Ich hab über sie informiert, ja? Ich denk, ich kann es ausbrüten."

Harry schloss die Augen. „Das ist was ich befürchtet habe, Hagrid. Du kannst keinen Drachen haben."

„Warum nich?"

„Erstens, weil sie illegal sind", sagte Draco, als er sich neben Harry setzte. „Zweitens, leben Sie in einer _Holzhütte_. Ein Niesen und sie geht komplett in Flammen auf."

„Ah, das is aber nur, wenn was schief geht", sagte Hagrid zuversichtlich.

„Oh ja?" Draco starrte ihn kalt an. „Und was wollen Sie mit ihm machen, wenn er geschlüpft ist? Sie haben hier Verantwortung, wissen Sie, Sie können sich nicht jede Sekunde in dieser Hütte einschließen, um für einen verdammten Drachen zu sorgen. Und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sogar Dumbledore verrückt genug ist, einen Drachen auf dem Schulgelände umherstreifen zu lassen."

„Naja…"

Draco machte stur weiter: „Und was ist mit Fang? Er gehört ihnen wie lange jetzt? Was glauben Sie, wie er es findet, wenn Sie ihn rausschmeißen, um Platz für einen Drachen zu machen?"

„Ich müsste doch nicht –"

„Doch, müssten Sie. Weil das Ding wird wachsen, und früher oder später wird es Fang als Abendessen ansehen. Und was mich betrifft, ich werde das nicht zulassen!"

Harry sah zwischen Dracos finsterem und Hagrids rotem Gesicht hin und her.

„Ich hab da so noch nich drüber nachgedacht", sagte Hagrid schließlich.

„Offensichtlich." Draco schäumte vor Wut.

Mit der Absicht, die Spannung zu brechen, sagte Harry: „Wo haben Sie das überhaupt her? Das muss doch verdammt teuer gewesen sein."

Hagrid lebte etwas auf. „Hab's letzte gewonnen. Kartenspiel in Hogsmeade."

„Mit wem? Wer trägt denn einfach so ein Drachenei spazieren?", fragte Draco ungläubig.

„Weiß ich nich, ja? Der Typ hat den ganzen Abend seine Kapuze aufbehalten."

Harry und Draco sahen sich an, beide dachten an die verhüllte Gestalt, die sie im Verbotenen Wald gesehen hatten.

„Ah, schaut nich so. Es war im Eberkopf, 'ne Menge Leute dort wollen ihr Gesicht nich zeigen."

Harry sah ihn verzweifelt an. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, wie das gut ausgehen konnte.

Hagrid fuhr fort: „Schaut mal, ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich mich informiert hab. Wenn er zu groß für mein Haus wird, kann ich ihn im Wald halten. Wenn ich ihn von klein auf großzieh, sollte er zahm genug sein."

Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Nur Hagrid würde einen Drachen als ‚zahm genug' beschreiben.

Draco stand abrupt auf. „Hagrid, Sie können diesen Drachen nicht behalten. Das endet doch nur damit, dass Ihr Haus – und wahrscheinlich Sie und Fang auch – in Flammen stehen."

Hagrid sah Draco an. Selbst im Sitzen war er noch etwas größer als er. „Und was wirst du deswegen tun?"

Draco atmete tief ein und hob den Kopf. „Es ist eher, was Sie deswegen tun werden. Sie werden es dem Schulleiter sagen."

„Ich werd was?" Hagrid und Harry sahen Draco schockiert an.

„Es Dumbledore sagen. Offensichtlich." Als sie ihn immer noch verwirrt ansahen, setzte Draco sich mit einem Seufzen wieder hin. „Schauen Sie, alles, was Sie tun müssen, ist Dumbledore die Wahrheit zu sagen. Also, einen Teil jedenfalls. Dass Sie mit einem Fremden in einer Kneipe Karten gespielt haben und dass Sie, als Sie gewonnen haben, von ihm ein Ei bekommen haben. Sie hatten etwas getrunken, also dachten Sie nicht, dass es ein echtes Ei war, oder Sie dachten, es sei ein Fossil oder so etwas. Und heute, nachdem Sie wieder nüchtern waren, dachten Sie, es könnte ein echtes Ei sein. Also sind Sie in die Bibliothek gegangen, haben recherchiert und dann entschieden, ihm davon zu erzählen. Ich bin sicher, er kennt jemanden in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe; er kann es arrangieren, dass jemand herkommt und es in ein Drachenreservat bringen."

Hagrid und Harry starrten ihn nur an. Er ließ den Kopf hängen. „Was? Ich dachte, es sei ein guter Plan."

* * *

Einige Tage später wurden Harry und Draco nach Zaubertränke zurückgehalten.

„Wir haben nichts getan, Sir!", rief Harry, als Snape sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

„Im Gegenteil, Mr. Potter, ihr habt einiges getan."

Harry sah Draco an, der leicht mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Ich hatte heute Morgen im Lehrerzimmer eine überaus faszinierende Unterhaltung mit Hagrid. Er war über etwas außer sich, als ich hereinkam. Stellt euch meine Überraschung vor, als ich die Ursache seiner Aufregung herausfand. Ausgerechnet ein Drache."

„Sir…", begann Harry, wusste aber nicht weiter. Wie sollte er das erklären?

Snape schien belustigt von seinem Versuch. „Ich habe euch nicht hierbehalten, um euch zu belehren. Ganz im Gegenteil. Tatsächlich möchte ich wissen, was du zu ihm gesagt hast."

„Was ich zu ihm gesagt habe?"

Snape seufzte. „Ja, was du zu ihm gesagt hast, um ihn dazu zu bringen, den Schulleiter über das Drachenei zu informieren, dass er irgendwie erworben hat. So überraschend es sein mag, ist dies nicht das erste Mal, dass Hagrid als Besitzer einer gefährlichen und illegalen Kreatur in Erscheinung tritt. Es ist allerdings das erste Mal, dass er dazu überzeugt wurde, sie abzugeben, bevor sie weitreichenden Schaden oder Verletzungen anrichten konnte. Ich gestehe, ich bin neugierig, was du zu ihm gesagt hast."

Harry grinste. „Es war Draco, Sir. Er wurde wütend, dass Fang von dem Drachen verletzt werden könnte und hat Hagrid gesagt, dass er das nicht zulassen würde. Dann hat er ihn überredet, dem Schulleiter davon zu sagen."

Snape sah Draco bewertend an. „Eine interessante Taktik. Ich werde das für das nächste Mal im Hinterkopf behalten."

„Nächstes Mal? Wie oft hat er das schon gemacht?", fragte Draco.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass er versucht hat, ein Drachenei auszubrüten. Ein paar Jahre zuvor war es sein Wunsch, zur Insel Drear zu reisen und sich mit einem Quintaped anzufreunden. Davor wollte er Wassergeist ‚befreien', der in Loch Ness wohnt."

„Sie meinen das Monster von Loch Ness?", fragte Harry.

„Eben dieses. Es kein wunderbares Überbleibsel der Meeressaurier, wie Muggel glauben. Wie dem auch sei, konnte er nur durch die unglückliche Aufnahme eines experimentellen Zaubertrankes von der Reise abgehalten werden."

„Sie haben ihn _vergiftet_?" Harry musste unfreiwillig kichern.

„Ich kann nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden, dass Hagrid die falsche Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen hat, als er in meinem Büro zum Tee zu Besuch war.", sagte Snape ausdruckslos.

„Also was wird mit dem Drachen passieren?", unterbrach Draco.

„Der Schulleiter hat es arrangiert, dass ihn gestern Abend Vertreter der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe abgeholt haben. Ich glaube, er ist jetzt auf dem Weg zu einem Drachenreservat in Rumänien, wo er unter seinesgleichen und weit weg von Menschen, abgesehen von hochausgebildeten Drachenwärtern, leben wird."

„Das ist super!", strahlte Harry.

Snape lächelte süffisant. „Ist es nicht erstaunlich, was man erreichen kann, wenn man um Hilfe bittet, anstatt alleine herumzutappen?"

* * *

Der Tag von Harrys letztem Quidditchspiel war ein perfekter Maitag, klar und sonnig. Zum ersten Mal war Harry nicht nervös und aß fröhlich sein Frühstück, bevor er den Rest seiner Mannschaft in den Umkleideräumen traf. Er zog sich um und wartete mit den anderen darauf, dass Flint ankam.

„Letztes Spiel der Saison für uns – lasst uns das gut machen. Hufflepuff sind im Moment unsere härtesten Konkurrenten. Nur dreißig Punkte hinter uns. Das heißt du", er zeigte auf Harry. „darfst ihren Sucher nicht den Schnatz fangen lassen. Nicht, bis wir nicht hundertneunzig Punkte vor ihnen liegen. Und fang ihn selber nicht, wenn sie einen zu großen Vorsprung haben."

Harry nickte.

„Keine Sorge, Flint, wir schießen viele Tore", meldete sich Adrian zu Wort.

„Natürlich werden wir das. Also dann, los geht's!"

Sie gingen begleitet von der üblichen Kakophonie aus Jubel und Buhrufen hinaus auf das Feld. Hooch hielt ihre übliche Rede über ein faires Spiel und startete das Spiel mit einem Pfiff. Anstatt wie sonst hoch über dem Spiel zu fliegen, blieb Harry nah hinter dem Sucher von Hufflepuff. Wenn er es schaffen sollte, den Schnatz zu finden, würde Harry ihn davon abhalten, ihn zu fangen. Er hörte mit einem halben Ohr dem Kommentar zu, um den Überblick über den Punktestand zu behalten.

Harry war dem anderen Sucher eine Weile gefolgt und fing an, sich zu langweilen. Das war kein Gefühl, dass er normalerweise mit Fliegen assoziierte, besonders nicht mit Quidditchspielen, aber jemandem zu folgen, der langsam Kreise um das Feld flog, war nur langweilig. Harry fing an, sich zu wünschen, dass der andere Sucher den Schnatz finden würde, nur, damit er etwas zu tun hätte, als er ihn selbst fand. Er flatterte vor der Hufflepufftribüne und links des anderen Suchers.

Harry lehnte sich tief über seinen Nimbus und schoss rechts an dem anderen Sucher vorbei, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich ködern lassen würde. Das tat er. Harry tauchte ab, sodass er nur wenige Meter vor der ersten Reihe der Lehrertribüne vorbeiflog. Er riskierte einen Blick zurück und grinste. Er wurde verfolgt. Er behielt seine Geschwindigkeit einige Zeit bei, hielt dann an und fluchte, als ob er den Schnatz verloren hätte. Sein Gegenpart hielt einige Meter vor ihm ebenfalls an und sah sich verloren um. Harry nutzte den Moment und flog in die Richtung zurück, aus der er gekommen war. Er flog langsam an der Lehrertribüne vorbei und lächelte. Die Slytherins führten mit zehn Punkten. Er durfte den Schnatz fangen, wenn er konnte.

Aber er konnte nicht. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, konnte er den Schnatz nicht wieder finden. Der andere Sucher hatte Harrys Idee gestohlen und folgte ihm nun um das Feld. Harry lächelte. Er kann mir folgen, so lange er mit mir mithalten kann.

Harry begann, sich zwischen den anderen Spielern durchzuschlängeln. Zweimal musste er sich um seinen Besen rollen, um einem Klatscher auszuweichen. Sein Verfolger war immer noch hinter ihm. Er flog hinter den Toren von Hufflepuff, vor denen Flint wartete, um die angreifenden Jäger aufzuhalten. Harry machte sich klein auf seinem Besen und flog direkt auf sie zu. Als der führende Jäger nah genug war, dass er den verängstigen Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte, ging Harry in einen Sturzflug über und tauchte rechtzeitig hinter den Jägern auf, um zu sehen, wie sie mit ihrem eigenen Sucher zusammenstießen.

„Und ein riskantes Manöver des Slytherinsuchers, aber es hat sich ausgezahlt – eine Kollision der Hufflepuffs und sie verlieren den Quaffel, der von Pucey auf dem Weg zu den Slytherintoren aufgenommen wird."

Harry flog einen Moment auf der Stelle, während er beobachtete, wie sich die Hufflepuffs entwirrten. Ein paar Sekunden später traf Shabes.

„Und Slytherin holt auf, einhundert zu einhundertzehn."

Harry bedankte sich still beim Kommentator und fing an, ernsthaft nach dem Schnatz zu suchen. Es war an der Zeit, befreit von seinem Rivalen, der nach der Kollision wie betäubt aussah, das Spiel zu beenden. Ruhig sah Harry sich um, ignorierte dabei alles, was nicht ein goldener Schimmer war.

Und da war er, nah über dem Boden unter ihm hin und her schießend. Harry ging in einen Sturzflug und ignorierte dabei den Hufflepuffjäger, der gerade den Quaffel trug und fast mit ihm zusammenstieß, als er vorbeischoss. Er hatte die Hand ausgestreckt, um den Schnatz zu fangen, aber er entwischte im letzten Moment. Harry fluchte und riss seinen Besen herum und plötzlich flog er auf der Seite, weniger als einen Meter über dem Boden. Er sah bewusst nicht auf den Boden, der knapp unter seinem Kopf vorbeirauschte, und verstärkte seinen Griff am Besen und streckte seinen Arm erneut aus. Dieses Mal schloss sich seine Hand um den Schnatz.

Er richtete sich auf seinem Besen wieder richtigherum auf, sprang ab und schwenkte den Schnatz über seinem Kopf. Er sah, wie die Mannschaft von Hufflepuff niedergeschlagen landete, bevor er von seinen jubelnden Mannschaftskameraden umringt war.

„Harry, dieser Sturzflug war super!", schwärmte Gemma, als sie ihn umarmte.

Terence grinste. „Wir haben den Pokal gewonnen!"

„Noch nicht, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw haben noch ein Spiel vor sich", antwortete Flint.

„Ja, aber sie müssten mehr als dreihundert Punkte machen, um uns zu schlagen", erklärte Miles. „Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür?"

„Nicht unmöglich. Lass uns in die Umkleiden gehen." Flint machte sich durch die Menge der Slytherins, die die Mannschaft umringte, auf den Weg.

Gemma verdrehte die Augen. „Was für ein Spaßverderber. Los komm, je schneller wir umgezogen sind, desto schneller können wir zur Party."

* * *

Die Party im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin war für eine Weile der einzige Lichtblick für Harry. Danach gab es nur noch Lernen in der Bibliothek, da die Prüfungen näher rückten. Hermine, Tracey und Theo waren alle zunehmend gereizter, wenn sie beim Lernen unterbrochen wurden, und sogar Draco wurde Harry gegenüber bissig. Er schaffte es, mit Hermine zu vereinbaren, dass sie sein per Katalog bestelltes Geburtstagsgeschenk für Draco entgegennehmen würde. Harry blieb länger als gewöhnlich bei Hedwig und streichelte sie, während er das Bestellformular und das Geld an ihrem Bein befestigte, einfach nur, weil er es genoss, mit jemandem zu reden, der nicht mit der Nase in einem Buch steckte.

Als ob der Stress der Prüfungen nicht genug wäre, machte sich Harry auch noch Sorgen darüber, was Voldemort und Quirrell als nächstes vorhaben könnten. Er versuchte, sich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, dass sie Snape alles gesagt hatten, was sie wussten, aber es half nichts. Ganz gleich, dass Snape sie ernst zu nehmen schien, glaubte Harry nicht wirklich daran, dass er etwas tun würde, um zu helfen. Jahre bei den Dursleys hatten ihn Eigenständigkeit gelehrt, und einem Erwachsenen so zu vertrauen stand gegen alles, was er bis dahin gelernt hatte. Es half auch nicht, dass seine Narbe seit dem Wald juckte.

Und dann begannen die Prüfungen und Harry war zu müde, um sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

Sie hatten schriftliche Prüfungen, bei denen der gesamte Jahrgang in einem großen Klassenraum saß, und praktische Prüfungen in ihren üblichen Gruppen. Sie mussten eine Ananas über Flitwicks Schreibtisch tanzen lassen und für McGonagall eine Maus in eine Schnupftabakdose verwandeln. Sie brauten einen Vergesslichkeitstrank für Snape und kartographierten den Nachthimmel für Sinistra.

Endlich war die letzte Prüfung vorbei. Eine Stunde lang Fragen über alte Hexen und Zauberer für Binns zu beantworten war für Harrys Geschmack eine Stunde zu viel. Sobald es ihnen erlaubt wurde, zu gehen, ging Harry mit den meisten der Klasse direkt nach draußen.

Es war ein wundervoller Tag und Harry saß schließlich mit den anderen Erstklässlern aus Slytherin am See. Er pflückte Blumen, die Daphne in ihrer Gänseblümchenkette verwendete, und versuchte dabei, das Gefühl loszuwerden, dass er etwas vergessen hatte, als Hermine und Neville sich zu ihnen gesellten.

„Das war einfacher, als ich erwartet hatte", strahlte Hermine. „Ich hätte gar nicht –"

„Klappe, Granger", sagte Pansy träge und öffnete ein Auge, um Hermine vom Boden aus anzustarren.

„Wir haben grade erst geschafft, dass Theo und Tracey aufhören, die Prüfung durchzusprechen, wir brauchen dich nicht dafür, sie zu ermutigen, wieder anzufangen", näselte Blaise hinter Pansy.

Hermine schnaubte etwas, als sie sich hinsetzte. „Na gut. Ist es nicht ein schöner Tag? Harry, wir sollten Hagrid irgendwann besuchen, jetzt, da wir nicht mehr lernen müssen."

Harry nickte abgelenkt, dann erstarrte er. Hagrid, ja, das war es, was ihn gestört hatte.

„Lass uns jetzt gehen", sagte er und stand auf. Er warf eine Handvoll Blumen zu Daphne und zog einen grummelnden Draco vom Boden auf. „Komm schon, Hermine!"

„Kann das nicht warten? Es war ganz gemütlich da unten, weißt du?", sagte Draco.

„Wir müssen Hagrid besuchen."

„Warum?", fragte Hermine außer Atem, als sie zu ihnen aufholte.

„Kommt es euch nicht komisch vor, dass Hagrid jemanden trifft, der ein Drachenei in der Tasche hat? Wie Draco gesagt hat, wer zum Teufel trägt ein Drachenei mit sich herum? Und händigt es dann jemandem bei einem Kartenspiel aus?"

„Ich war mehr auf den Drachen konzentriert, den er in seinem Haus aufziehen wollte, als darauf, woher er ihn hatte", sagte Draco.

Als sie an Hagrids Hütte ankamen, fanden sie ihn auf den Stufen sitzen und Erbsen schälen. Fang kam zu Harry und Hermine, bevor er sich neben Draco setzte.

„Fertig mit den Prüfungen? Wollt ihr was trinken?"

„Ja, bitte", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, wollen wir nicht. Hagrid, ich wollte dich etwas darüber fragen, als Sie das Drachenei bekommen haben", sagte Harry.

„Was is damit?", fragte Hagrid misstrauisch.

Harry hielt inne und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Also, Sie haben gesagt, er hätte die ganze Zeit seine Kapuze aufbehalten, was nicht ungewöhnlich war. _War_ irgendetwas ungewöhnlich an ihm?"

„Was meinste?"

„Hat er viele Fragen gestellt? Ich meine, er hat Ihnen ein Drachenei gegeben – hat er gefragt, ob Sie schon einmal einen hatten? Oder, ob Sie wissen, wie man für einen sorgt?"

„Tja, ich hab ihm natürlich gesagt, dass ich in Hogwarts arbeite. Hab vielleicht erwähnt, dass ich schon immer 'nen Drachen wollt. Er hat gefragt, ob ich für ihn sorgen könnt, und da hab ich ihm von den andern Kreaturen erzählt, um die ich mich kümmer."

„Andere Kreaturen?"

„Ja, du weißt schon, die Herde Thestrale im Wald, Fluffy…"

„War er an Fluffy interessiert?"

„'Türlich! Wie viele dreiköpfige Hunde gibt's denn? Genaugenommen hab ich ihm gesagt, nach Fluffy, denk ich, ist ein Drache einfach. Obwohl alles, was man mit Fluffy machen muss, is ihn mit 'nem bisschen Musik zu beruhigen – schläfert ihn direkt ein, das."

Harry sah die anderen beklommen an. Draco hörte nur halb zu, da er damit beschäftigt war, Fang den Bauch zu kraulen. Aber Hermine sah ihn mit einem besorgten Blick an.

Hagrid stand plötzlich auf. „Das hätt ich euch nich sagen sollen."

„Nein, kein Problem, wir werden das nicht weitersagen. Versprochen", sagte Harry schnell.

„Seht zu, dass das so is. Das is mehr wert, als nur mein Arbeitsplatz."

„Wir, äh, wir machen uns dann mal auf den Weg. Schön Sie zu sehen."

„Was war das denn?", fragte Draco, sobald sie eine gutes Stück entfernt waren.

Harry blieb stehen und sah sich um, bevor er antwortete: „Verstehst du nicht? Der Mann in der Kneipe – das war Quirrell. Hagrid hat ihm gesagt, wie er an Fluffy vorbeikommt."

„Aber Snape hat gesagt, es gäbe noch andere Hindernisse, die den Stein beschützen", wandte Draco ein.

„Ja und wie viel willst du wetten, dass Quirrell herausgefunden hat, was sie sind? Wenn die anderen auch bei den Lehrern gemacht worden sind, hätten sie keinem Grund, ihm das nicht zu sagen, oder? Niemand sonst verdächtigt ihn."

„Wir müssen es Dumbledore sagen", sagte Hermine und sah sie an, als ob sie sie warnen wollte, ihr zu widersprechen.

„Weißt du, wo sein Büro ist?", war alles, was Harry fragte. Sie sahen ihn verständnislos an.

„Wie schwer kann es sein? Wir fragen einfach den ersten Lehrer, den wir finden.", sagte Draco und ging los.

„Und was sagen wir dann?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich sage, dass ich fragen will, ob ich über den Sommer in Hogwarts bleiben kann", schlug Harry vor und ignorierte den mitleidigen Blick, der über Hermines Gesicht huschte.

Sie gingen in die Eingangshalle und brauchten einen Moment, bis sich ihre Augen nach dem sonnigen Gelände an die Schatten gewöhnt hatten.

„Professor McGonagall", rief Hermine.

McGonagall trug einen großen Bücherstapel, drehte sich herum und schaute sie über den Stapel hinweg an. „Ja? Was macht ihr drei denn an einem solch schönen Tag hier drinnen?"

„Wir würden gern den Schulleiter sehen, bitte", sagte Hermine.

„Den Schulleiter sehen? Warum?", fragte McGonagall argwöhnisch.

Draco stieß Harry mit dem Ellbogen an. „Also, ich äh –"

McGonagall spitzte die Lippen. „Ich hoffe, es geht nicht um Ihr-wisst-schon-was, das oben versteckt ist."

Sie sahen sich an. „Äh…"

Sie seufzte. „Professor Snape hat mir gesagt, dass ihr drei irgendwie davon erfahren habt."

„Hat er Ihnen gesagt, dass Quirrell versucht, ihn zu stehlen?", fragte Harry verzweifelt.

McGonagalls Nasenflügel bebten. „Nein, hat er sicherlich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was eure Faszination mit diesem Mann ist, aber es muss sofort aufhören. Und Professor Dumbledore hat eine eilige Eule aus dem Ministerium erhalten und ist vor zehn Minuten nach London geflogen."

„Er ist weg? Aber das geht nicht!", entfuhr es Draco.

„Ich versichere dir, Mr. Malfoy, der Schulleiter ist dazu sehr wohl in der Lage, ganz gleich wie sehr es dich schockiert. Und jetzt will ich kein weiteres Wort davon hören. Geht zurück nach draußen und wenn ich einen von euch in der Nähe des Korridors erwische, sind es fünfzig Punkte."

Mürrisch gingen sie zurück nach draußen.

„Was zum Teufel tun wir jetzt?", fragte Draco schließlich.

Harry richtete sich auf. „Ich werd ihn zuerst holen."

„Du wirst was?", fragte Draco.

„Ich geh zum Stein und ich hol ihn, bevor Quirrell es tun kann."

„Und was machst du, wenn du ihn hast?", fragte Hermine.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Dann bringe ich ihn zu Dumbledore und sage ihm, dass wenn ich ihn bekommen kann, ist er wohl nicht so gut gegen Voldemort geschützt gewesen?"

Draco grinste. „Cool. Wann machen wir das?"

„Wir?"

„Du denkst, du bist auf dich allein gestellt? Bitte, ich lass mir doch nicht den ganzen Spaß nehmen", spottete Draco. Hermine nickte ebenfalls.

Harry seufzte. „Na gut. Gut. Okay, Hermine, ich bring meinen Umhang zum Abendessen mit und wir schmuggeln dich darunter nach Slytherin. So müssen wir dich nicht in Gryffindor abholen. Wir bleiben in unserem Schlafsaal bis die anderen schlafen gehen und schleichen uns dann raus. Aber du musst den ganzen Abend unter dem Umhang bleiben, sonst kommen die anderen dahinter."

„Kein Problem", sagte sie entschieden.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Anm. d. Übersetzerin:** Danke, dass ihr alle bei meiner kleinen Übersetzung dieser wunderbaren Geschichte dabeiwart. Ich freue mich über jede*n Einzelne*n von euch! Danke an _Emma-Delfin_ , für deine lieben Worte! Alle eure Anmerkungen werde ich auch an die Autorin dieser Geschichte, die wunderbare Aeternum, weiterleiten.

* * *

 **Kapitel 11, in welchem unser Trio hinter Quirrell her ist und Harry das erste Mal den Krankenflügel besucht**

Unter anderen Umständen wäre es ein sehr schöner Abend gewesen. Nach dem Abendessen schmuggelten sie Hermine in ihren Schlafsaal und sie drängten sich bei geschlossenen Vorhängen auf Harrys Bett zusammen. Draco schlug halbherzig vor, sie könnten Schach spielen, um die Zeit zu vertreiben, aber weder Harry noch Hermine waren in der Stimmung dazu. Stattdessen verbrachten sie die Zeit, in dem sie über ihre Pläne für den Sommer flüsterten und plauderten.

Endlich hörten sie, wie die anderen Jungen hereinkamen und es sich in ihren Betten bequem machten. Hermine wagte unter dem Umhang einen Blick nach draußen und meldete, dass alle Nachttischlampen aus seien. Leise kletterten sie aus Harrys Bett und zu ihr unter den Umhang. Sie wollten gerade losgehen, als Harry sie aufhielt. Er schoss unter dem Umhang hervor und suchte so leise er konnte durch seinen Koffer.

„Entschuldigt, ich hatte das hier vergessen." Er hielt die Flöte hoch, die Hagrid ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

„Gott sei Dank, mir war nicht nach Singen zu Mute", flüsterte Draco.

Als sie in die Eingangshalle kamen, mussten sie langsamer gehen. Filch mühte sich damit ab, die Rüstungen von einer hohen Leiter aus zu polieren, während Mrs. Norris um den Fuß der Leiter strich. Zum Glück war der Geruch des Poliermittels intensiv genug, so dass sie sie nicht riechen konnte. Sie trafen niemand sonst, bis sie zur Treppe zum Korridor im dritten Stock kamen. Peeves schwebte über der Treppe und löste den Teppich, damit jemand darüber stolpern würde.

Plötzlich sah er auf. „Wer ist da? Ich weiß, dass du da bist, auch wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann. Bist du ein Ghuli oder Geisti oder kleines Schülerbiesti?"

„Schüler", sagte Draco arrogant. Harry und Hermine sahen ihn verärgert an, sagten aber nichts.

Peeves' Augen leuchteten. „Ein Schüler aus dem Bett? Wirst du nicht Ärger bekommen, wenn ich einen Lehrer hole? Oder vielleicht Filchi, er würde dich gern bestrafen."

„Ich dachte ehrlich gesagt, du würdest heute mehr Spaß mit ihm haben", sagte Draco langsam.

„Spaß mit Filch?" Peeves schwebte etwas näher.

„Ja. Er ist in der Eingangshalle und poliert die Rüstungen."

Peeves schwebte noch näher. „Oh, wirklich?"

„Er steht auf einer sehr hohen Leiter", sagte Draco glatt.

Peeves drehte sich kopfüber und strich sich das Kinn.

„Und hat einen sehr großen, sehr stinkenden Eimer Poliermittel", grinste Draco.

Peeves drehte sich schnell richtig herum. „Was springt für dich dabei raus? Nicht viele Kindchen versuchen, mit dem alten Peeves zu verhandeln."

Draco hielt inne. „Vielleicht brauche ich in der Zukunft einen Gefallen von dir."

Peeves dachte darüber nach. „Okey dokey. Wie heißt du?"

„Drache."

Peeves prustete verächtlich. „Ooh, ein großer Furcht erregender Drache. Atmet Feuer und verbrennt Dinge, was für ein Spaß. Wenn Filch immer noch da ist, bin ich dir was schuldig." Er gackerte und rutschte das Treppengeländer herunter.

„Er wird dir den Gefallen nicht geben", sagte Harry, sobald er verschwunden war.

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht schon. Und wenn nicht, wissen wir wenigsten, dass er unterwegs ist, Filch zu quälen."

„Sicher, _Drache_ ", kicherte Harry.

„Als ob ich ihm meinen echten Namen sagen würde."

„Also hast du Drache ausgesucht?", fragte Hermine.

Draco zuckte erneut die Achseln. „Was glaubst du, was mein Name bedeutet? Und es ist nicht so, als hätte ich einen Spitznamen."

„Hast du wohl. Blödmann", grinste Harry.

„Nur du nennst mich so, du Trottel."

Hermine schnaubte ungeduldig. „Können wir bitte weitergehen?"

„Entschuldige", murmelte Harry und sie gingen die Treppe hinauf.

Und fanden die Korridortür bereits geöffnet.

„Scheiße, also ist Quirrell schon an Fluffy vorbei", sagte Harry.

„Hoffentlich hatte er mit den anderen Schutzmaßnahmen weniger Glück", antwortete Draco.

Sie gingen in den Korridor und fanden Fluffy wach und knurrend vor. Eine Harfe lag zu seinen Füßen.

„Immerhin wissen wir, dass Hagrid mit der Musik recht hatte", flüsterte Hermine. „Er muss wieder aufwachen, wenn du aufhörst zu spielen."

„Wird schon…"

Harry begann auf der Flöte zu spielen. Es war keine erkennbare Melodie und er hatte kurz den Gedanken, dass er vielleicht hätte üben sollen. Aber sobald er die eulenartige Flöte hörte, schlief Fluffy ein. Bald schon sahen sie sich einem riesigen schlummernden Hund gegenüber. Mit seiner Pfote auf der Falltür.

„Hör nicht auf zu spielen", warnte Draco und zog dann den Umhang von ihnen und steckte ihn in die Tasche.

Sanft schoben er und Hermine die riesige Pfote von der Falltür und öffneten sie.

„Was kannst du sehen?", fragte Hermine.

„Nichts, es ist zu dunkel. Ich kann keine Treppe sehen." Mit einem Grinsen sah Draco auf. „Willst du zuerst gehen, Miss Gryffindor?"

Als Hermine zweifelnd in die Tiefe sah, zeigte Harry auf sich.

„Du gehst zuerst? In Ordnung, dann gib Hermine die Flöte.

Die nächsten Sekunden waren angespannt, da Harry aufhörte zu spielen, um die Flöte weiterzugeben. Fluffy schnarchte ein wenig, aber beruhigte sich wieder, als Hermine zu spielen begann.

Harry trat vor und sah hinunter. Wie die anderen konnte er nur unheilvolle Dunkelheit sehen. „So schlimm kann es nicht sein, wenn Quirrell es auch geschafft hat", sagte er zu sich selbst und sah auf. „Bis gleich."

Er holte Luft und sprang. Er fühlte die Wände mehr an ihm vorbeirasen, als dass er sie sah. Gerade als er dachte, dass es etwas sehr Dummes sei, landete er auf etwas Weichem: soweit er es einschätzen konnte, war er auf einer Pflanze gelandet.

„Na herzlichen Dank auch", murmelte er und sah den Schacht hinauf. Er konnte Dracos blasses Gesicht gerade noch erkennen, wie er über den Rand schaute. „Es ist okay, ich bin auf irgendeiner Pflanze gelandet!"

Draco fiel einige Sekunden später neben ihn herab als Harry seinen Zauberstab beleuchtete. Sie hörten die leise Musik aufhören und dann kam Hermine zu ihnen.

„Nett von ihnen, diese Pflanze hier hin zu tun", sagte Draco.

Hermine kreischte und rollte von der Pflanze. „Nett? Es ist eine weitere Falle!" Sie schlug nach einem Tentakel, der versucht hatte, sich um ihren Knöchel zu winden.

Harry und Draco sahen entsetzt an sich herab und stellten fest, dass sie fast vollständig von Tentakeln umschlungen waren. Sie begannen, sich zu winden, aber das machte es nur noch schlimmer.

„Hermine, hilf uns!", rief Harry.

„Hört auf euch zu bewegen, ich versuche zu denken! Das ist Teufelsschlinge…", antwortete sie.

„Oh, ich bin so froh, ihren Namen zu wissen, erfreut, die Bekanntschaft zu machen", sagte Draco sarkastisch.

„Ich versuche mich zu erinnern, wie man sie tötet! Sie mag feuchte, dunkle Orte…"

„Also mach ein verdammtes Feuer an!", schrie Harry.

„Aber es gibt kein Holz!", rief Hermine.

„Benutz deinen verdammten Zauberstab, Granger!", schrie Draco.

„Oh, richtig, natürlich!"

Einige Sekunden später fühlten Harry und Draco, wie sich ihre Fesseln lösten, als die Pflanze versuchte, von den blauen Flammen, die Hermine hervorgezaubert hatte, wegzukommen. Sie kletterten schnell von der Pflanze und zu Hermine, die an der Wand des Ganges stand.

„Danke. Gut, dass du in Kräuterkunde aufpasst", sagte Harry zu ihr und dachte daran, dass er und Draco kein Wort davon mitbekommen hatten, was Sprout über die Teufelsschlinge gesagt hatte.

„Zu blöd, dass wir nicht auf einem Lehrer gelandet sind, dann hättest du das Feuer etwas schneller entzündet", sagte Draco, während er seine Roben glättete.

„Das war einmal, Malfoy! Das wirst du mich nie vergessen lassen, oder?"

Draco grinste. „Selbstverständlich nicht."

Harry ging den Gang entlang. „Kommt schon, Leute."

Sie gingen schweigend, das einzige Geräusch waren ihre Schritte und ein leises Wassertropfen an der Wand. Bald konnten sie ein leises Klicken hören.

„Was ist das?", fragte Draco.

„Weiß nicht. Da oben ist aber mehr Licht", antwortete Harry. „Ich glaube, da bewegt sich etwas."

Ihr Gang öffnete sich plötzlich in eine große, gut beleuchtete Kammer. Unter der hohen Decke flog ein Schwarm bunt gefärbter Vögel.

„Das war's? Vögel? Wer zum Teufel hat davor Angst?", fragte Draco verächtlich.

Harry sah nach oben. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das Vögel sind…"

Die anderen folgten seinem Blick.

„Sehen sie für euch auch nach Schlüsseln aus?", fragte Hermine nach einem Moment.

„Ja…" Harry sah sich in der Kammer um. Auf der anderen Seite war eine große Tür und er lief auf sie zu. Er versuchte sie zu öffnen, zog an der Klinke, versuchte sogar _Alohomora_ , aber sie öffnete sich nicht. Er gab auf und drehte sich um. „Wie fangen wir sie?"

Draco zeigte auf einen Stapel Besen neben ihm. „Wir fliegen. Aber welcher ist es?"

Harry sah sich das Schloss der Tür genauer an. „Er wird altmodisch und schwer sein. Vielleicht silbern, wenn er zur Klinke passt."

Sie stiegen auf die Besen und flogen los, Hermine blieb dabei niedriger als die Jungen, sichtlich unwohl auf einem Besen. Harry griff nach einem silbernen Schlüssel neben ihm, aber er schoss mit allen Schlüsseln in seiner Nähe davon.

„Leute, hört mal kurz auf, euch zu bewegen."

Als die drei in der Luft schwebten, sah Harry sich die Schlüssel an. „Da, der mit den blauen Flügeln, der sieht so aus, als ob er schon einmal gefangen worden wäre."

„Worauf wartest du, fang ihn!", sagte Draco.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind zu schnell, wie ein Schnatz auf Steroiden."

„Auf was?"

„Vergiss es. Hermine, du bleibst unten und lass ihn nicht zu tief kommen. Draco, bleib auf seiner anderen Seite. Ich komme auf dich zu, mach dich bereit, ihn zu fangen, falls ich ihn verfehle."

Harry beugte sich über seinen Besen und flog auf den Schlüssel zu. Er bewegte sich von ihm weg, zögerte aber, als er zu nah an Draco herankam. Dieser Moment war genug für Harry und er fing den Schlüssel direkt vor Draco, der zurückwich.

„Du fliegst wie ein Verrückter."

Harry grinste als er zum Boden flog. „Wenn ich Quidditch spiele, beschwerst du dich nie."

„Weil du dann Hufflepuff gefährdest und nicht mein Gesicht."

Harry prustete und rannte mit dem Schlüssel fest in der Hand zu der Tür. Er wehrte sich, als Harry ihn ins Schlüsselloch steckte, und sobald er ihn umgedreht hatte, flog er wieder davon.

„Bereit?", fragte er die anderen. Als sie nickten, zog er die Tür auf.

Die nächste Kammer war dunkel bis Harry einen Schritt vorwärts ging. Fackeln an den Wänden flammten auf und beleuchteten ein gigantisches Schachbrett. Die Figuren waren riesig, größer als Draco, und aus Stein gemeißelt. Unheimlicher Weise hatte keine von ihnen ein Gesicht.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Harry.

„Offensichtlich spielen wir. Obwohl…" Draco zögerte und ging dann zum schwarzen König vor ihnen. Er streckte eine zitternde Hand aus und berührte den Stein. Er erwachte zum Leben und der gekrönte Kopf drehte sich zu Draco hinab.

„Müssen wir eure Plätze einnehmen, um hinüber zu kommen?"

Der Steinkönig nickte einmal und drehte sich dann zurück in Richtung der weißen Figuren. Draco starrte das Brett einen Moment lang an und ging dann zu den anderen zurück.

„Hermine, bist du gut in Schach?"

„Nicht wirklich, ich kann Zauberschach nicht ausstehen."

Draco richtete sich auf. „In Ordnung, dann lenke ich uns. Also… Harry, du ersetzt den Turm dort und Hermine, du den Springer neben ihm."

Hermine ging zu dem Springer, der entgegenkommenderweise vom Brett trat. Harry sah Draco an. „Was ist mit dir?"

Draco grinste. „Ich glaube, ich werde ein König sein."

„Natürlich.." Harry verdrehte die Augen und ersetzte den Turm.

Draco sah still zu, wie ein weißer Bauer vorwärts ging und begann dann ruhig, die schwarzen Figuren zu befehlen. Seine Beherrschung bekam Risse, als der erste schwarze Bauer geschlagen wurde. Ein weißer Springer durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Schwert, bevor er ihn seitlich vom Brett warf.

„Heilige Scheiße!" Harry und Hermine sahen sich geschockt an.

Draco schaute den durchbohrten Bauern mit aufgerissenen Augen an und schüttelte sich selbst. „Macht nichts. Der war entbehrlich. Ihr beiden seid das nicht."

Das Brett leerte sich langsam, da beide Seiten immer mehr Gegner ausschalteten. An jeder Seite des Bretts befand sich ein Stoß zerbrochener Figuren, aber Harry war erleichtert zu sehen, dass der weiße etwas höher war. Die weiße Königin schlug einen weiteren Bauern vom Brett und drehte sich langsam auf ihrem Feld, bis sie Harry ansah. Genau wie Draco hatte er sich in dem Spiel noch nicht bewegt.

„Draco?"

„Hmm."

„Draco! Die weiße Königin starrt mich an", sagte Harry nervös.

„Sie hat keine Augen", antwortete Draco vage.

„Nicht das, was ich meinte."

„Psst. Hermine, schlag den Bauern da. Den, der sich noch nicht bewegt hat."

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du meinst den da in der Mitte der ganzen anderen Figuren?"

„Ja."

„Aber…"

Draco sah sie an. „Vertraust du mir?"

„Ja."

„Dann schlag den Bauern."

Hermine ging vorsichtig ihren L-förmigen Zug und kam vor dem letzten Bauern zum Stehen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, dann kam ein entschlossener Ausdruck in ihr Gesicht, sie gab dem Bauern einen Schubs und ging auf sein Feld. Er fiel um und schleppte sich vom Brett.

„Ha! Nimm das!", triumphierte Hermine.

„Schach", sagte Draco selbstgefällig.

Harry wendete den Blick gerade rechtzeitig von der weißen Königin ab, um zu sehen, wie sich der König von Hermine wegbewegte.

„Beweg dich ein Feld auf mich zu, Harry", sagte Draco.

Harry tat dies und runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, wie Draco gleichzeitig in seine Richtung ging. Dann griff Draco nach ihm und tauschte ihre Positionen.

„Was zum Teufel?"

„Rochade. Oh, und dabei auch Schachmatt." Draco grinste ihn an.

Auf der anderen Seite des Bretts nahm der weiße König seine Krone ab und warf sie auf den Boden. Die übriggebliebenen weißen Figuren traten zur Seite, sodass sie zum nächsten Gang gehen konnten.

„Das war genial", flüsterte Harry als sie vorsichtig durch die Schachfiguren liefen.

„Dein Vertrauen in mich war überwältigend", bemerkte Draco trocken. Er beugte sich herunter und hob die Krone des weißen Königs auf. Die anderen starrten ihn an. „Darf ich keine Trophäe mitnehmen?"

Sie kamen an eine weitere Tür. „Bereit?", fragte Harry wieder.

Als er die Tür öffnete, kam ihnen direkt ein starker Gestank entgegen. Sie hielten sich die Ärmel über die Nasen und sahen eine großen Troll, größer als der an Halloween, der bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. An seinem Kopf war ein großer Klumpen Blut zu sehen.

„Zehn Punkte für Quirrell, dafür, dass er das Ding ausgeknockt hat", murmelte Draco, als sie vorbeigingen.

Er öffnete die nächste Tür und sie atmeten dankbar die frische Luft, während sie sich umsahen. Auf einem Tisch vor ihnen standen sieben Flaschen in verschiedenen Größen und Formen.

„Das ist alles?", fragte Draco, als sie darauf zugingen.

Flammen erschienen in beiden Durchgängen, lila hinter ihnen, schwarz vor ihnen.

Harry starrte Draco böse an. „Gut gemacht, den Teufel an die Wand gemalt!"

Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich habe nichts gemalt."

„Muggelsprichwort", murmelte Hermine, während sie auf den Tisch zuging. Sie hob ein Stück Pergament vom Tisch auf und las es schnell. Harry war überrascht, als sie einen kleinen Freudenschrei ausstieß. Er ging herum, um es über ihre Schulter zu lesen, und Draco sah über ihre andere Schulter.

Als er fertig gelesen hatte, sah er auf. „Warum bist du so begeistert davon?"

„Weil es Logik ist, Harry. Logik, nicht Magie. Ein Rätsel. Viele der größten Zauberer verstehen überhaupt keine Logik. Sie wären für immer hier gefangen." Sie schlug nach Dracos Hand, als er das Pergament nehmen wollte. „Du hattest das Schachspiel, Malfoy. Das hier ist meins."

Er zuckte die Achseln und trat mit Harry zurück. „Schieß los."

Als Hermine das Rätsel noch einmal las, nahm Harry die Krone aus Dracos Händen. Sie war aus weißem Stein gemacht, wie die Schachfiguren es waren, und die Symbole der Häuser von Hogwarts waren darin eingearbeitet.

„Das ist ziemlich cool", sagte Harry, als er sie zurückgab.

Draco grinste und schob sich die Krone um den Arm. „Ich weiß. Ich glaube, ich werde –"

Hermine schlug die Hände zusammen. „Ich hab's! Die kleinste Flasche wird uns zum Stein bringen."

Sie sahen die kleine Flasche an.

„Das reicht nur für einen von uns", sagte Draco lahm.

„Welches bringt uns hier raus?", fragte Harry.

Hermine zeigte auf eine größere Flasche am Ende der Reihe.

„Gut. Ihr beiden nehmt das und verschwindet von hier. Ich werde allein weiter gehen." Harry sah sie entschieden an.

„Sicher können wir das aufteilen." Draco hielt die kleine Flasche gegen das Licht und beäugte sie zweifelnd.

Harry schnappte sie ihm aus der Hand. „Nein. Ihr beiden könnt es zurück schaffen. Nutzt die Besen, um raus zu fliegen – du hast immer noch die Flöte, oder Hermine? Du kannst zur Eulerei gehen und Hedwig zu Dumbledore schicken. Draco, du gehst und holst Snape. Ich werde versuchen, Quirrell hinzuhalten."

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Draco.

„Was ist, wenn – was ist, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer bei ihm ist?", ergänzte Hermine.

Harry lächelte grimmig. „Er hat schon einmal versucht, mich zu töten, und ist gescheitert. Vielleicht habe ich wieder Glück."

Hermine schlang plötzlich ihre Arme zu einer heftigen Umarmung um ihn. Er wollte sich gerade beschweren, als Draco seine Arme um sie beide legte. Harry blieb einige Sekunden so stehen, bevor er sie sanft wegschob.

„Hermine, bist du dir sicher mit diesen Zaubertränken?"

Sie nickte und trank einen langen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche. „Igitt!"

„Es ist kein Gift, oder?", fragte Draco.

„Nein, aber es ist, als ob man Eis trinken würde."

„Geh schnell, bevor es nachlässt", sagte Harry. Hermine gab Draco die Flasche und rannte durch die lila Flammen, ohne Feuer zu fangen. Beide Jungen atmeten erleichtert auf.

Draco sah die Flasche an und dann zu Harry auf. „Ich komme zurück. Ich werde – ich komme zurück zu dir."

Harry versuchte ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln. „Ich weiß. Wir sehen uns bald. Ich kann doch deinen Geburtstag nicht verpassen, oder?"

„Genau." Draco nickte, trank seinen Zaubertrank und ging schnell durch die Flammen.

Harry sah ihm hinterher, bevor er sich zu den schwarzen Flammen umdrehte. „Dann mal los."

Er leerte die kleine Flasche mit einem Schluck und zitterte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob Eis durch seine Adern floss. Er trat schnell durch die schwarzen Flammen ohne sie zu spüren und befand sich in der letzten Kammer.

Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Vielleicht, dass Quirrell versuchen würde, den Stein der Weisen aus einem Felsbrocken herauszuhauen, wie König Arthur und Excalibur. Oder ein furchteinflößendes Tier wie ein Drache. Aber ganz sicher hatte er nicht erwartet, Quirrell in den Spiegel Nerhegeb starren zu sehen.

„Also haben Sie ihn noch nicht", sagte Harry.

Quirrell sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Nein. Ich muss sagen, ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich dich hier sehen würde."

„Kann ich nicht so sagen. Sie sind nicht wirklich gut in dem ganzen Herumschleichen."

„Was meinst du damit?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Wir haben Sie seit Monaten verfolgt. Warum denken Sie, sind wir in ihr Büro eingebrochen?"

„McGonagall erwähnte eine Mutprobe", sagte Quirrell unsicher.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Also, ja, wir habe ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Snape allerdings schon. Draco ist jetzt auf dem Weg, ihn zu holen. Sollte bald zurück sein."

Für einen Moment schien Quirrell aus dem Konzept gebracht zu sein. „Macht nichts. Er ist kein ebenbürtiger Gegner für meinen Meister."

„Ja, deswegen. Wo ist Voldemort? Sollte er nicht hier sein? Weil ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Snape Sie besiegen würde."

„Du wagst es, seinen Namen zu verwenden?"

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, schnippte Quirrell mit den Fingern und dicke Seile fesselten Harry von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Und jetzt sei still, Potter, während ich diesen interessanten Spiegel untersuche. Das ist der Schlüssel… Ich sehe den Stein, biete ihn meinem Meister dar… Aber wie bekomme ich ihn?"

Ich muss ihn ablenken, dachte Harry, wenigstens bis Snape oder Dumbledore ankommen. Muss seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Spiegel ablenken.

„Welchen Namen? Meinen Sie _Voldemort_?", fragte Harry in der unausstehlichsten Stimme, die ihm gefesselt möglich war.

Quirrell zuckte zusammen, murmelte aber weiter vor sich hin, während er den Spiegel untersuchte.

„Sie schauen das schon eine ganze Weile an, wissen Sie? Scheint nicht so gut zu laufen", versuchte Harry es erneut.

„ _Silencio_." Quirrell machte mit seinem Zauberstab eine schnelle Bewegung in Harrys Richtung und er stellte fest, dass er kein Geräusch mehr von sich geben konnte.

Mit einem stummen Frustrationsschrei begann Harry, um Quirrell herumzuschauen. Wenn er den Spiegel sehen konnte, konnte er vielleicht erkennen, wo der Stein versteckt war. Harry dachte, es wäre ein guter Plan, aber die engen Fesseln um seine Beine erschwerten es ihm. Harry hatte es gerade geschafft, in eine Position zu kommen, von der aus er die Reflexion seiner Haare über Quirrells Schulter sehen konnte, als er von Quirrells frustriertem Schrei unterbrochen wurde.

„Wie soll das funktionieren? Helft mir, Meister!"

Harry starrte ihn entsetzt an, als eine kalte Stimme von Quirrell aus kam:

„Nutze den Jungen… Nutze den Jungen…"

Quirrell sprang herum. „Du, komm her!"

Mit einer weiteren Bewegung von Quirrells Zauberstab fielen die Fesseln von Harry herab und er hatte seine Stimme zurück. Langsam ging er zu Quirrell hinüber.

„Schau in den Spiegel und sag mir, was du siehst."

Harry unterdrückte ein angeekeltes Schaudern, als er fühlte, wie Quirrell hinter ihn ging. Er versuchte, es zu ignorieren, und sah sein Spiegelbild an. Sein Spiegelbild sah genauso ängstlich aus, wie er sich fühlte, aber nach ein paar Sekunden grinste es ihn an. Es steckte die Hand in die Hosentasche und zog einen granatfarbenen Stein heraus, zwinkerte und steckte ihn zurück in die Tasche. Harry musste ein Keuchen zurückkämpfen, als er etwas Schweres in seiner eigenen Tasche fühlte. Er konnte nicht verstehen wie, aber er hatte irgendwie den richtigen Stein erhalten.

„Und? Was siehst du?"

„Ich – ich steige aus dem Hogwarts Express… Aber ich gehe mit Draco. Ich bleibe über den Sommer bei ihm, nicht bei den Dursleys."

„Scheiße. Geh aus dem Weg, Junge."

Harry ging dankbar zur Seite und versuchte, den Stein zu ignorieren, der an sein Bein stieß. Hoffentlich konnte Quirrell die Beule unter seinen Schulroben nicht erkennen.

„Er lügt… Er lügt…" Das war wieder diese Stimme.

„Potter, komm hier her zurück und sag die Wahrheit! Was kannst du sehen?", brüllte Quirrell.

„Lass mich mit ihm reden… Angesicht zu Angesicht…"

„Meister, ihr seid nicht stark genug!"

„Ich habe genügend Kraft… dafür…"

Harry beobachtete den Streit mit verängstigter Faszination. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl darüber. Das Gefühl wurde nur noch stärker, als er beobachtete, wie Quirrell seinen Turban abwickelte. Harry hoffte verzweifelt, dass er über das, was geschehen würde, falsch lag.

Und dann drehte Quirrell sich um, und Harrys Hoffnung starb. Statt Haare, oder sogar Knoblauch, war auf der Rückseite von Quirrells Kopf ein zweites Gesicht. Es war so bleich wie Knochen und erinnerte an eine Schlange, mit geschlitzten Nasenlöchern statt einer richtigen Nase. Seine roten Augen glühten Harry boshaft an. In seiner Narbe flammten Schmerzen auf.

„Harry Potter… Siehst du, was aus mir geworden ist? Nur noch Schatten und Dunst… Ich habe nur Gestalt, wenn ich jemandes Körper teile… Aber es gab immer jene, die willens waren, mich in ihre Herzen und Köpfe einzulassen… Einhornblut hat mich gestärkt in den letzten Wochen… Du hast den treuen Quirrell gesehen, wie er es im Wald für mich getrunken hat… Und sobald ich das Elixier des Lebens besitze, werde ich mir meinen eigenen Körper erschaffen können… Nun… Warum gibst du mir nicht diesen Stein in deiner Tasche?"

Harry stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Er konnte es vielleicht hier raus schaffen, wenn er durch die Flammen im Eingang sprang.

„Sei kein Dummkopf… Rette besser dein eigenes Leben und schließ dich mir an… Oder du wirst dasselbe Schicksal wie deine Eltern erleiden… Sie haben mich um Gnade angefleht, bevor sie gestorben sind…"

„Nein, haben sie nicht!", unterbrach Harry wütend.

Voldemort lächelte unangenehm. „Nein, haben sie nicht… Dein Vater hat tapfer gekämpft… Deine Mutter hätte nicht sterben müssen… Sie hörte nicht auf, dich zu beschützen… Lass sie nicht umsonst gestorben sein… Gib mir den Stein…"

„Niemals!"

Harry rannte zur Tür, aber Voldemort schrie Quirrell an, und im nächsten Moment spürte Harry einen starken Schmerz in seiner Narbe, als sein Handgelenk von Quirrell gegriffen wurde. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Kopf vor Schmerzen aufbrechen würde, doch plötzlich ebbte der Schmerz ab. Verwirrt sah er auf und sah, wie Quirrell seine Finger betrachtete, die vor seinen Augen Blasen warfen.

„Ergreif ihn!", schrie Voldemort.

Quirrell warf sich auf Harry und griff ihn am Hals. Harrys Narbe machte ihn fast blind vor Schmerz, aber er zwang sich, auf Quirrells Hände zu schauen. Sie wurden rot, wo sie in Kontakt mit Harrys Haut gekommen waren.

Das tut ihm mehr weh als mir, dachte Harry.

Mit beiden Händen versuchte er, Quirrells Gesicht zu berühren. Er schaffte es, eine Hand auf Quirrells Mund zu legen und die andere an seiner Schläfe mit dem Daumen auf dem Auge zu platzieren. Undeutlich registrierte er Quirrells Schmerzensschreie, als seine Haut rot wurde und Blasen warf. Er fühlte, wie die Haut unter seinem Daumen zusammenstürzte und erkannte angewidert, dass Quirrells Auge geplatzt war. Er nutzte den Vorteil und drückte seinen Daumen tiefer hinein. Voldemort schrie Quirrell an, Harry zu töten, aber er konnte nichts sehen – sein Blickfeld wurde schwarz, als der Schmerz in seinem Kopf zunahm. Das letzte, was er mitbekam, war, dass jemand seinen Namen rief, und dann wurde alles dunkel.

* * *

Als er wieder zu sich kam, glitzerte vor seinen Augen etwas Goldenes. Der Schnatz! Er versuchte nach ihm zu greifen, doch seine Arme wollten nicht. Frustriert schloss er seine Augen wieder. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er in das lächelnde Gesicht von Dumbledore.

„Guten Tag, Harry", sagte Dumbledore.

Harry blinzelte verwirrt, bevor er sich erinnerte. „Sir, Quirrell hat den Stein! Sie müssen ihn aufhalten!"

„Beruhige dich, mein Junge, du bist nicht ganz auf der Höhe der Ereignisse. Quirrell hat den Stein nicht."

Harry runzelte wegen Dumbledores Tonfall die Stirn. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Er wurde zerstört."

Harry setzte sich ungeschickt auf und bemerkte, dass er im Krankenflügel zu sein schien. „Aber was ist mit den Flamels? Sie werden jetzt sterben, oder?"

Dumbledore strahlte ihn an. „Oh, du weißt von Nicolas und Perenelle? Severus erwähnte, dass du mehr wüsstest, als du solltest, aber ich muss gestehen, ich habe ihm nicht ganz geglaubt. Sie haben einen kleinen Vorrat an Elixier, genug für ein paar Monate. Sie werden ihre Angelegenheiten regeln, und dann entschlafen."

„Oh." Harry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, also nutze er die Gelegenheit, um sich umzusehen. Sein Bett war an den Seiten mit weißen Vorhängen abgegrenzt. Auf einem Tisch neben ihm waren ein großer Stapel Süßigkeiten und Karten. Er lächelte, als er eine lange Gänseblümchenkette vom Tisch baumeln sah.

Dumbledore folgte seinem Blick. „Genesungswünsche von deinen Freunden. Was zwischen dir und Voldemort geschehen ist, ist ein Geheimnis, also weiß natürlich die ganze Schule davon."

Harry zog die Blumenkette vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß. „Wie lange bin ich schon hier?"

„Drei Tage. Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy werden äußerst erleichtert sein, dich wach zu sehen."

Harry nickte. „Was ist mit Quirrell passiert? Und Voldemort?"

„Ah. Ich bin rechtzeitig angekommen, um Quirrell von dir zu ziehen, obwohl du dich auch allein sehr gut geschlagen hast. Er war von deinen Berührungen geschwächt. Voldemort verließ ihn kurz nach dem ich ankam. Voldemort ist wieder einmal körperlos. Nicht wirklich lebendig, kann er nicht sterben. Er ist verschwunden, aber er wird wiederkommen."

„Warum konnte Quirrell mich nicht berühren? Ich meine, mir hat es auch wehgetan, aber ich wurde nicht so verbrannt, wie er."

„Voldemort ist ein mächtiger Zauberer, aber es gibt Bereiche der Magie, von denen er nichts weiß. Deine Mutter starb, um dich zu beschützen, und ihre Liebe für dich hat ein Zeichen hinterlassen. Nein, nicht wie deine Narbe. Das ist in dir, in deinem Blut, in deiner Haut. Du bist von ihrer reinen Liebe gezeichnet. Somit kann Voldemort und jemand, der wie Quirrell seine Seele mit ihm teilt, dich nicht berühren. Es sind Todesqualen für solche Personen, jemanden zu berühren, der von etwas so Gutem und Reinem gezeichnet ist."

Harry behielt dies im Gedächtnis und ging zu seiner nächsten Frage über. „Mein Tarnumhang… Er gehörte meinem Vater. Wissen Sie, wer ihn mir geschickt hat?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich war es. Ich hatte ihn von deinem Vater ausgeliehen, kurz bevor er starb, und ich dachte, du magst ihn vielleicht."

Etwas an Dumbledores Antwort störte Harry, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was. „Eine Sache noch… Wie habe ich den Stein aus dem Spiegel bekommen?"

„Ah, nun, ich freue mich, dass du mich danach fragst. Es war eine meiner vortrefflicheren Ideen, und unter uns gesagt, das will schon was heißen. Sieh mal, nur jemand, der den Stein finden wollte – finden, nicht benutzen –, sollte ihn bekommen können, die anderen würden nur sehen, wie sie Gold herstellen oder das Lebenselixier trinken. Mein Hirn überrascht mich gelegentlich… Nun, genug der Fragen. Ich schlage vor, du fängst mal an mit diesen Süßigkeiten. Ah! Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung! In meiner Jugend hatte ich leider das Pech, auf eine zu stoßen, die nach Erbrochenem schmeckte, und ich fürchte, seither habe ich meine Schwäche für sie verloren – aber ich denke, mit einer kleinen Toffee-Bohne bin ich auf der sicheren Seite, meinst du nicht?"

Er lächelte und schob sich eine karamellfarbene Bohne in den Mund würgte. „Ach du je! Ohrenschmalz!"

Harry beobachtete, wie der Schulleiter den Raum verließ und versuchte, nicht zu lachen. Er dachte, die Ohrenschmalzbohne war Dumbledores Bestrafung, dafür dass er so zufrieden mit seinem eigenen Plan gewesen war.

Harrys Träumereien wurden von den Geräuschen eines Streits an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Aber er ist wach! Er wird uns sehen wollen!"

„Bitte!"

Harry lächelte, als er seine Freunde hörte.

„Auf keinen Fall. Der Junge braucht Ruhe", antwortete Madam Pomfrey. Harry verdrehte die Augen. Er mochte Pomfrey, aber sie konnte streng sein, wenn sie wollte. Er wollte gerade nach ihr rufen, als eine andere Stimme sich einmischte.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie ihn nicht überanstrengen, Poppy."

Er hörte Pomfrey seufzen und dann kamen Draco und Hermine gefolgt von Snape um den Vorhang herum.

„Harry! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!", rief Hermine, als sie und Draco sich neben dem Bett hinsetzten.

„Das sicherlich. Ich habe Mr. Malfoy dabei erwischt, wie er unter deinem Umhang hier hereinschleichen wollte. Zweimal", sagte Snape. Er sah fast stolz aus, als er das sagte.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als etwas in seinem Kopf zusammenfiel. „Sir, darf ich sie etwas fragen? In der Nacht, als Sie mich beim Spiegel Nerhegeb erwischt haben, haben Sie einen Zauber verwendet, um sich unsichtbar zu machen. Gibt es einen Grund, weshalb jemand, der das tun kann, meinen Umhang bräuchte?"

Snape legte gedankenversunken den Kopf schräg. „Wenn die fragliche Person einen Desillusionierungszauber beherrscht, nein. Obwohl der Umhang, natürlich, dazu in der Lage, mehr als eine Person gleichzeitig zu bedecken."

Draco schaltete sich ein: „Vergiss deinen Umhang, Harry. Die ganze Schule spricht darüber – was ist passiert, nachdem wir gegangen sind?"

Harry begann zu erklären, fand ihre Blicke aber zu einschüchternd, also erzählte er und drehte dabei die Blumenkette in seinem Schoß. Als er endlich fertig war, schlossen sich Snapes lange Finger um seine eigenen und beendeten seine Unruhe. Er beobachtete, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab auf die Kette richtete.

„Bewahrungszauber. So wird sie nicht verwelken", sagte er, als Harry in fragend ansah.

„Danke, Sir. Und was war mit euch, nachdem ihr gegangen seid?", fragte Harry.

„Also, wir kamen schnell raus und ich ging zur Eulerei, traf dabei aber auf den Schulleiter. Er wusste es schon – er sagte nur ‚Harry ist hinter ihm her, oder?' und ging los. Also bin ich dann zu Draco gegangen."

„Ich habe Professor Snape in den Kerkern gefunden und wir sind zu dem Korridor zurückgegangen und trafen auf Hermine. Und dann –"

„Und dann musste ich Mr. Malfoy gewaltsam daran hindern, hinter dir her zu gehen", grummelte Snape.

„Ich habe versprochen, dass ich das tun würde." Draco starrte Snape böse an.

„Genug, Mr. Malfoy. Ich habe dir gesagt, ich würde dich und Miss Granger informieren, wann Mr. Potter aufwacht, wenn du das Thema in Ruhe lassen würdest."

Als Draco und Snape sich anstarrten, lehnte Hermine sich vor. „Harry, wirst du zur Jahresabschlussfeier morgen wieder gesund sein?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich wird Pomfrey fragen, vermute ich."

Draco lächelte. „Sie muss dich gehen lassen. Ravenclaw hat vielleicht den Hauspokal gewonnen, aber wir haben den Quidditchpokal gewonnen."

Hermine stöhnte. „Erinner mich nicht daran."

Dracos Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Sie wurden von Ravenclaw komplett vom Platz gefegt", sagte er Harry über Hermines Grummeln hinweg.

„Ich glaube, es war ihre schlimmste Niederlage in dreihundert Jahren", sagte Snape hilfsbereit und lächelte süffisant.

* * *

Nach fast vierzehn Stunden Schlaf fühlte sich Harry am nächsten Tag fast wieder normal.

„Das heißt, ich kann zum Fest, oder?"

Pomfrey schürzte die Lippen, als sie einen Stapel seiner Süßigkeiten gerade rückte. „Professor Dumbledore sagt, du solltest gehen dürfen. Und du hast noch einen Besucher."

„Wunderbar. Wer ist es?"

Hagrid kam um den Vorhang herum und sah viel zu groß für den Raum aus. Er setzte sich und fing sofort an zu weinen.

„'s is – alles – meine – verdammte – Schuld! Ich hab dem bösen Blödmann gesagt, wie man an Fluffy vorbeikommt! Und das, nachdem ihr mir gesagt hattet, dass er nix Gutes im Schilde führt! Und alles wegen 'nem Drachenei! Ich trink nie wieder was, ich werd –"

„Hagrid, Stopp! Er hätte es so oder so doch herausbekommen, das ist Voldemort, von dem wir hier reden!"

„Du hättst sterben können! Und sag den Namen nich!"

„Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort!", rief Harry und schockierte Hagrid so sehr, dass er still wurde. „Ich bin ihm begegnet – zweimal schon – und ich nenne ihn beim Namen. Es ist noch nie etwas Schlimmes passiert, weil jemand einen Namen gesagt hat. Und es geht mir ja jetzt gut, ich gehe gleich zum Fest."

Hagrid putzte sich die Nase und lächelte schwach. „Das erinnert mich, ich hab dir 'n Geschenk mitgebracht. Dumbledore hat mir den Tag freigegeben, damit ich's fertig machen kann. Ich hab's hier irgendwo…"

Harry beobachte beklommen, wie Hagrid eine Sammlung an Schlüsseln, Hundekuchen und Münzen auf das Fußende von Harrys Bett entleerte. Endlich zog er ein ledergebundenes Buch hervor.

„Hier. Hab Eulen an alle alten Schulfreunde von deinen Eltern geschickt und nach Fotos gefragt. Wusste, dass du keine hattest. Egal, ich hoffe, du magst es."

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry das Album. Von jeder Seite blickten ihn die lächelnden Gesichter seiner Eltern entgegen, manchmal aus einer Gruppe Freunden, manchmal nur die beiden, oder alleine. Eines zeigte sie sogar mit Harry als Kleinkind. Unfähig, etwas zu sagen, sah er auf, stand auf und umarmte Hagrid fest.

* * *

An diesem Abend ging Harry allein zum Fest hinunter. Er musste Pomfrey zeigen, dass er in der Lage war, allein aus dem Bett aufzustehen und herumzugehen, bevor sie zugestimmt hatte, dass er gehen durfte. Er hatte sich nicht daran gestört, da er es schön fand, einmal von einem Erwachsenen umsorgt zu werden. Aber er hatte einen Moment der Verärgerung, als er in die Große Halle kam, die schon voll besetzt war. Blau und bronzefarbene Wandbehänge dekorierten die Halle zur Feier des Sieges der Ravenclaws im Hauspokal und an der Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch zeigte ein großes Banner den Adler von Ravenclaw.

Als Harry hereinkam, wurde die gesamte Halle für einen Moment still, bevor alle sehr laut anfingen zu reden. Harry versuchte, die aufstehenden Leute zu ignorieren, da es ihn stark an seine Zuordnung erinnerte, und ging zum Slytherintisch. Er rutschte auf seinen Platz zwischen Draco und Daphne und sah sich um.

„Hey Leute. Hab ich was verpasst?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, als die anderen Erstklässler begannen, Harry zu sagen, wie froh sie waren, ihn zu sehen. Daphne umarmte ihn sogar.

„Hast du meine Blumenkette bekommen?", fragte sie, als sie losließ, und wurde leicht rot.

Harry lächelte. „Ich dachte mir, dass es deine war. Ja, sie ist super. Snape hat sie sogar verzaubert, dass sie nicht verwelkt."

Daphne öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, als Dumbledore in die Halle schritt.

„Wieder ein Jahr vorbei! Und bevor wir die Zähne in unser köstliches Festessen versenken, muss ich euch mit dem schwefligen Geschwafel eines alten Mannes belästigen. Was für ein Jahr! Hoffentlich sind eure Köpfe ein wenig voller als zuvor… Ihr habt jetzt den ganzen Sommer vor euch, um sie wieder hübsch leer zu räumen, bevor das nächste Schuljahr anfängt…"

„Nun, wie ich es verstehe, muss jetzt dieser Hauspokal überreicht werden, und auf der Tabelle sieht es wie folgt aus: an vierter Stelle Hufflepuff mit dreihundertzweiundfünfzig Punkten; an dritter Slytherin mit dreihundertvierundsiebzig; an zweiter Gryffindor mit vierhundertvierzehn; und an erster Ravenclaw mit vierhundertsechsundzwanzig."

Der Ravenclawtisch brach in Jubel aus.

„Ja, ja, gut gemacht, Ravenclaw. Allerdings müssen auch die jüngsten Ereignisse berücksichtigt werden."

Der Ravenclawtisch wurde bei Dumbledores Worten still.

„Ähem. Ich habe hier noch ein paar letzte Punkte zu vergeben. Schauen wir mal. Ja… Zuerst, an Mr. Draco Malfoy, für die beste Schachpartie, die in Hogwarts seit vielen Jahren gespielt wurde, verleihe ich Slytherin fünfzig Punkte."

Dracos Wangen wurden leicht rosa, als Harry und Pansy ihn umarmten, aber er lächelte. Harry sah durch die Halle und sah Hermine und Neville ebenfalls applaudieren, und er grinste, als er sah, wie Ron Draco griesgrämig anschaute.

Dumbledore wartete, bis es wieder still war. „Zweitens – Miss Hermine Granger… Für den Einsatz kühler Logik im Angesicht des Feuers verleihe ich Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte."

Harry und Draco sprangen auf und jubelten mit den Gryffindors. Harry sah zum Lehrertisch und stieß Draco an; Snape applaudierte fast genauso wie McGonagall neben ihm. Hermine begrub das Gesicht in ihren Armen; Harry vermutete, dass sie in Tränen ausgebrochen war.

„Drittens – Mr. Harry Potter… Für seine Unerschrockenheit und seinen überragenden Mut verleihe ich Slytherin sechzig Punkte."

Der Slytherintisch applaudierte erneut, während die Leute im Kopf schnell nachrechneten. Harry versuchte, an seinem Platz zusammenzusinken, aber Draco zog ihn auf seine Füße.

Dumbledore erhob die Stimme über den Lärm. „Das heißt, wir müssen ein wenig umdekorieren."

Er klatschte einmal in die Hände und die Ravenclawdekoration erzitterte und änderte die Farben. Blau und bronze wurden mit grün und silber ersetzt und das Banner mit dem Adler durch eines mit einer Schlange. Snape und McGonagall schüttelten sich die Hände. Als er McGonagalls Hand losließ, schaute über die Menge hinweg zu Harry und erhob sein Glas.

* * *

Harry war überrascht, als sie eines Tages die Klausurergebnisse zum Frühstück bekamen. Er hätte sie fast vergessen. Er hatte in Zaubertränke extrem gut abgeschnitten, und sah belustigt, dass er auch in Verteidigung gut war. Der Rest seiner Noten war nicht genauso gut, aber er war trotzdem zufrieden.

Ehe er sich versah, waren ihre Koffer gepackt, die Schlafsäle leer und sie waren auf dem Weg zum Hogwarts-Express. Harry fand mit Hermine, Pansy, Daphne und Neville ein Abteil. Harry beobachtete amüsiert, wie Draco versuchte, seine Eule, Thoth, Hedwig vorzustellen, als Hermine ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite stieß. Sie hielt ein Paket, das in schlichtes grünes Papier gewickelt war.

„Oh, danke! Das hatte ich vergessen." Harry nahm ihr das Paket ab. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Draco. Entschuldige, dass es so spät ist."

Draco heiterte beim Anblick des Geschenks auf. „Ich vergebe dir dieses Mal, da du bewusstlos warst."

Eifrig öffnete er das Paket und grinste Harry an, als er das Besenpflege-Set sah.

„Danke."

„Das ist für nächstes Jahr. Du darfst dann deinen Besen in der Schule haben, und ich dachte, du könntest dich für die Quidditchmannschaft bewerben", erklärte Harry.

„Ich dachte, ich bewerbe mich als Jäger", grübelte Draco.

Hermine wechselte schnell das Thema; Gryffindors herbe Niederlage gegen Ravenclaw war immer noch ein unangenehmes Thema für Neville und sie.

Viel zu bald zogen sie ihre Schulroben aus und kamen am Bahnhof King's Cross an. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie vom Bahnsteig 9 ¾ herunterkamen. Ein Wachmann ließ sie nur in kleinen Gruppen hinaus, um die Muggel auf der anderen Seite der Barriere nicht zu beunruhigen.

„Ihr werdet alle schreiben, oder?", fragte Harry, während sie in der Schlange standen.

Alle versicherten ihm, dass sie schreiben würden, und Draco legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. „Und du wirst gar nicht so lange bei deinen Verwandten bleiben. Mutter und ich werden dich abholen, keine Angst."

Harry grinste ihn an. „Hab ich nicht. Außerdem wissen sie nicht, dass ich außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern darf. Ich werde diesen Sommer mit Dudley viel Spaß haben."

Als sie durch die Barriere traten umarmte Harry Draco und beobachtete ihn, wie er zu einem blonden Paar ging, die nur seine Eltern sein konnten. Nicht einmal Onkel Vernons böser Gesichtsausdruck konnte das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht wischen.


End file.
